


Tale as Old as Time

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: Japanese translation of "Tale as Old as Time" by chaosminion





	Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tale as Old as Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205888) by [chaosminion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion). 



#### 第一章

　

　事務官が契約書を差し出した。薄い銀の板に重ねられ、さらに毛皮で覆われた台に乗せられて、氷の国の王、ラウフェイへと手渡される。事務官は豪華な彫刻が施された王座の前で低く頭を垂れた。王座の背は螺旋を描いて天井に伸び、豪華な円柱に繋がっている。古代の職人の手によるその荘厳な美しさは、今では半ば廃墟と化した広間にあってなおも輝きを放っていた。

　ラウフェイ王は惑星タイタンと交わした契約にさっと目を通し、何ヶ月もの交渉の結果合意に至った内容を一語一句確認した。何も言わず、承諾の意を示すように唸り、正面に座るもう一人の帝王、サノスへ書類を運ぶよう、事務官に命じた。

　ラウフェイは心中の緊張を顔に出さないように気をつけながら、サノスを見守った。狂人王とも呼ばれる暴君、サノスが契約書の字面を追い、ラウフェイは岩を削ったような顔だちに赤い目を光らせて、それをじっと睨みつける。この氷に閉ざされた国、ヨトゥンヘイムを訪ねている間、サノスは常に礼儀正しかった。しかし彼が狂人であることは誰でも知っている。ラウフェイはほんのわずかでも無礼なふるまいを見せないようにと、前々から臣下たちに厳命を下していた。この契約がぜひとも必要なのだと、もう何百回目かにラウフェイは自分に言い聞かせた。アスガルドとの最近の戦で破壊された王国を再建するため、サノスが所有する資源をなんとしてでも手に入れなければならなかった。

　アスガルド！

　あの卑劣な王国、そしてそこを治める老いぼれ王を思い出し、ラウフェイは両手を拳に固めた。いつかはあの王の死に際を見とどけてやる。命を奪うことはできなかったが、少なくとも片目を奪った。それを思うと、ラウフェイの傷ついたプライドはわずかに慰められた。

　だがもう少しで、ヨトゥンヘイムに栄光を取り戻すことができるだろう。この契約がその目標に向かう第一歩だった。

　向かい合った帝王の、深紫色の頭が一度だけ動くのを見て、ラウフェイは目の前の情景に引き戻された。ほっとして拳を緩める。

「この契約には大変満足している」サノスの声が広間に反響した。巨人のラウフェイでさえ見上げるようなその巨体にふさわしい、太く威厳のある声だった。

　サノスが警告もなしに立ち上がったので、鎧に包まれた巨大な足に踏み潰されまいと、ヨトゥンの事務官は慌てて飛び退いた。

「婚姻が正式に行われ次第、調印しよう。そして今月中に最初の貿易団を派遣する」そこでサノスは微笑を浮かべたが、冷たく光る青い目は決して笑っていなかった。ラウフェイの背筋に寒気が走った。「貢物を楽しみに待っているぞ、ラウフェイ王。あまり長く待たせるな」

　ラウフェイは無言で頭を垂れ、忠誠の意を示した。サノスは礼を返すことなく背を向け、出発の準備に向けて国賓用の部屋へと去っていった。ラウフェイは屈辱に耐えた。今、狂人サノスを怒らせるわけにいかない。

　この契約を反故にするようなことがあってはならない。

「ヘルブリンディ」サノスが視界から消えると同時に、ラウフェイは怒鳴った。父王に呼ばれた長男が広間の端から進み出て、玉座の前に立った。父親に良く似て、肩はいかつく、顔はやはり冷たく表情がない。

「お前の弟に告げてこい、明日の朝出発だとな」

「ロキはさぞ喜ぶことでしょう」王の息子は陰険な皮肉を込めて答えた。

　ラウフェイは王座を拳で叩き、怒りの声をあげた。「この件に関してロキの考えなどどうでも良い！ あいつの行く末はもうとっくに決定したのだ、受け入れる以外に選択肢などない！ 私の命に背くようなことがあれば、今までの扱いなど手ぬるかったことを思い知らせてやる。さあ、さっさと行け！」

　ヘルブリンディはそれ以上何も言わず、きびすを返して歩き出した。あの変わり者で一匹狼の弟に、この残酷な知らせを運ぶことができて嬉しかった。

　ラウフェイはしばらく玉座に座ったまま、今後の計画に思いを馳せた。サノスから供給されるであろう資源をもとにどんな復興作業を実施すべきか。あの出来損ないの末息子にも、やっと使い道が見つかったようだ。　

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

　ヨトゥンヘイムのもっとも年若い王子、ロキは、最後まで荷物に入れずにいた何冊かの本に囲まれ、部屋の中央に座り込んでいた。他の私物はもう何週間も前から荷造り済みだった。契約が締結されたらどうなるか、予測はできていた。自分でも驚くことに、それだけの時間がかかってやっと、これが父親の残酷な冗談ではないことが現実として飲み込めるようになった。本当に売り飛ばされるのだ。

　売られる。狂人の帝王に。

　ロキはお気に入りの本の表紙に指先を走らせた。もう何年もの間、本だけがロキの親しい友人だった。この国の寒さと湿気にも関わらず、大切に保管された革の表紙には傷ひとつ無く、その中に書かれた言葉の一字一句をロキは諳んじていた。けれど今はそのどれひとつにも心を集中させることができない。ロキは緋色の瞳を悲しげに見開き、表紙の題名や端に残る指の跡をぼんやりと見下ろした。心は傷つき、何もかもが虚しかった。

　故郷を離れるのが悲しいのかどうか、自分でもよくわからなかった。王宮での暮らしには辛い思い出の方が多く、家族との間に愛情はなかった。

　怒りの感情は燃え尽きて、今では絶望と不安だけが残っていた。ロキの耳に届くところで使用人達が交わす噂話が、不安に拍車をかけた。サノスに関する恐ろしい逸話。その冷酷さ、狂人ぶり、敵対する国を破壊し尽くす凶暴なやり方。

　怯えてなどいないと自分に言い聞かせても、ふとしたときにぞっとするような寒気に襲われた。喉の奥が締め付けられるようで、不安で息もできなくなった。ロキはそれを恐怖ではなくただの不安だと思うことにした。怖気づいているなどと絶対に認めたくなかった。

　しかし怯えていたとしても無理はないはずだった。ロキは許婚の姿を見たことがあった。父親と並んだサノスを見てその大きさを知った日、ロキは喉元にせり上がってくる恐怖と戦って一日を過ごした。物理的に不可能な組み合わせではないだろうか？ そのことを少しでも考慮してくれたのかと問えば、父ラウフェイはただ冷たい目でロキを見るだけだった。

「出来損ないの息子が。耐えろ、さもなくば死ね」

　ロキはそんな答えには納得がいかないと叫び、足を踏みならして玉座の間を去ったが、ラウフェイは何の反応も示さなかった。

　しばらくすると好奇心が勝ち、ロキは何日もかけて、どうしたらサノスの巨体を受け入れられるかを考えた。そして、サノスが慎重に優しく扱ってくれさえすれば、体が致命的に傷つくこともないだろうという結論に至った。

　ただし問題は、サノスに優しい扱いなどというものができるのかどうか、知りようがないことだ。その恐ろしいほど明るく輝く青い目にじっと見つめられたときのことは忘れられなかった。ロキの姿を貪るように見る物欲しげな視線が、その後何日も脳裏に蘇った。こうして自室に一人でいても、今にも肌に触れてくるサノスの手を感じられるかのようだった。目の前が暗くなるような気がした。

　扉が乱暴に叩かれ、ロキは我に返った。その無礼で粗雑な叩き方から、ズカズカと入ってきて卑しい笑顔を浮かべるに違いないその相手が誰か、ロキは簡単に予想できた。

「何の用だ、ヘルブリンディ？」本を布に包み、次の一冊に手を伸ばしながら、ロキは叫んだ。

　自分よりもずっと体の大きな兄に大切な本をつつかれ、ロキは怒りの声をあげた。

「それが兄に言う最後の言葉か？ お前は明日出発する、わかったか？ あの頭のおかしい王様は本当にお前をご所望のようだ、俺にはその理由がさっぱりわからないがな。変わった趣味のやつがいたもんだ」

　ヘルブリンディは本を手にとって、まるで食べられるかどうか確かめるように匂いを嗅いだ。ロキは本を引ったくり、鋭い歯をむき出して笑う兄を無視して、布に包み始めた。

「いろいろとお楽しみを用意してくれてるかもしれないぞ」ヘルブリンディはロキをからかい続けた。「噂によると、あいつには苦痛の悲鳴がいやらしい喘ぎ声に聞こえるらしい。初夜に殺されたくなかったら、頑張っていい悲鳴をあげるんだな、ロキ」

　ヘルブリンディは笑い出したが、重い本に顔を殴られ、仰向けに倒れて尻餅をついた。

　ロキは大きな兄を見下ろして仁王立ちになり、片手を頭上に掲げた。いつもならその手には緑色の炎が燃えていただろう。今はその魔力が奪われていることを一瞬忘れ、ヘルブリンディは恐怖に首を竦ませた。

「出て行け。明日からはもうお前のその下品な顔を見る必要もなくなるが、もし再び見ることがあれば、そのときは大理石の円柱で粉々に砕いてやる！」

　ヘルブリンディはさっと起き上がり、頭ひとつ上の高さからロキを見下ろした。威嚇するように体を近づけてくる。典型的な氷の巨人のやり方だった。ロキは一歩も引かず、同じ強さの憎しみをこめて兄を睨み返した。今、彼がロキに手を出すことはできない。二人ともそのことはよくわかっていた。やがてヘルブリンディは顔に嘲笑を浮かべて後ずさった。

「新居での生活を楽しめよ、ロキ。お前らしく小賢しくて嫌な奴でいれば、生き残れるかもしれないな」

　兄は部屋を出て、扉を叩きつけるように閉めた。ロキは怒りに震えながらしばらく立っていたが、不意に疲れを感じて力を抜いた。何もかもがどうでもよくなったような気がして、ぐったりと寝台に倒れこみ、陰鬱な気分で翌朝のことを考え続けた。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

　翌朝は慌ただしかった。荷物が運び出され、部屋は家具をのぞいて空になった。ロキは朝食が一口も喉を通らないまま、使用人達に伝統的な婚礼衣装を着つけられていた。雪のように白く柔らかいリネンが、ロキの紺碧の肌に重ねられ、淡い緑の帯が腰に巻きつけられる。きらびやかな宝石がシンプルな衣装に際立ち、ラウフェイの権力を誇示していた。

　しかし豪華なのは表面だけだった。ヨトゥンヘイムは鉱物や貴金属を豊富に貯蔵しながら、貿易相手を持たず、そのせいで没落してきた。それでも今、華やかな宝石はロキの首に巻きつくネックレスとなり、腕と足首を飾る輪、肩と胸で交差する繊細な鎖となって輝いていた。

　ロキは自分が王子として扱われているとはとても思えなかった。これではまるで側室のようなものだ。

　ついに、王宮の回廊を最後に歩くときが来た。見慣れた石の壁や円柱の模様を指でなぞり、ロキは辛さに耐えた。玉座の間に続く扉の前で立ち止まると、怯えた子供のような自分を叱りつけ、背筋を伸ばして堂々と中に入っていった。父王が座る高座の前に進む。

　国家の重要な行事だというのに、広間は驚くほどがらんとしていた。ロキは父王の厳しい目を見上げ、ヘルブリンディのニヤニヤ笑いを見まいとし、まったく無関心な様子の二番目の兄のことは完全に無視した。他には父の補佐官が何名かと、子供の頃からロキを指導してくれた魔術師の師範が、他からは少し離れて立っていた。サノスの護衛である兵士達がその隣に並んでいた。

　ラウフェイのすぐ右側に立つ、深紫色の巨体を視界に入れずにいるのは不可能だった。

　ロキはわずかに反抗的な表情を作り、不安を押し隠して、必死で身じろぎしまいとした。狂人王と目を合わせる勇気はなかったが、その焼けつくような視線の重みを感じながら、ロキは父王の左側に立った。

　儀式が始まった。本来であれば一昼夜続くはずの婚礼の儀式は、その大部分が省かれ、簡略化されたものになっていた。ロキとサノスはそれぞれ誓いの言葉を読み上げ、お互いの右耳の後ろの髪を細い三つ編みに編んで、交換した小さな飾りで固定した。ロキがサノスに贈ったものは翼を広げた烏の形の黒曜石、サノスから贈られたのは、ロキが見たことのない奇妙なシンボルを象った飾りだった。サノスの王族の家紋なのかもしれない。特に説明は無かった。

　髪を編む儀式は奇妙だった。ロキの手が届くようにサノスは片膝を床についたが、彼の硬い髪は短すぎ、まともに編むこともできなかった。黒に見えたサノスの髪は、近くで見ると、光を飲み込むほど深い赤銅色だった。

　次にサノスがロキの長い髪を編み始め、その作業にはしばらく時間がかかったが、氷の巨人たちは微動だにせず儀式を見守った。太い指が案外と器用に髪を編む様子を見て、ロキは素直に感心した。サノスの顔はすぐ近くにあり、首筋にその息が吹きかかるのを感じるほどだった。ロキは黙ってじっと耐え、広い空を飛ぶ鳥になった自分を想像して気持ちを紛らわせた。

　儀式が終わり、二人の婚姻が宣言されると、ロキは胸の中で何かが壊れた気がした。しかし取り乱すわけにいかない。今は耐えるしかなかった。

　サノスが咳払いをして、彫刻を施した小さな木箱を衣から取り出し、ロキに差し出した。

「これは俺の国の伝統だ。常に身につけているように。俺も同じものを身につける。婚姻の結びつきを象徴するものだ」

　ロキが箱を開けると、中には二つの銀色の輪が入っていた。片方は小さく、もう片方はそれよりもずっと大きい。小さい方には火の色をしたオパールがはめ込まれ、大きい方には何も飾られていない。似ているが、同じ形ではなかった。戸惑うロキの顔を見て、サノスは手を伸ばし、小さな方のリングをつまみあげ、ロキの左手をとった。そして、中指にそのリングをはめた。

　そのときやっと、ロキはそれが結婚指輪であることに気づいた。もう片方はサノスの指輪らしく、それはロキの指が二本入りそうなほどの大きさだった。

　サノスは握った手をそのまま離さず、ロキの頰が濃紺色に染まった。触れられた箇所が燃えるように熱かった。

　やや長い沈黙の後、ロキは周囲が儀式の続きを待っていることに気づいた。小箱をサノスに手渡し、指輪を手にとって、サノスの指にはめる。すると広間にはほっとした空気が流れ、父王の密かな安堵のため息が、ロキの耳だけに届いた。

　離してもらえると思ったロキの手は、まだサノスに握られたままだった。熱い感触が手首から肘まで広がった。サノスを怒らせるのが怖くて振り払えず、居心地の悪さに胃が捩れそうだった。

　ロキは体を固くして、父と兄たちの祝福の口づけを頰に受けた。本当に別れるのが寂しいのは、師範の魔術師だけだった。彼は深い眼差しでロキを見つめ、ロキはもう少しで、かつて手ほどきを受けながらそうしたように、心中の不安をすべてこの老いた師に打ち明けそうになった。彼はロキの大切な友人だった。

　しかし師範のアングロボーダは、ロキとともに来ることはできない。彼にはサノスを止める力もない。サノスは契約書に最後の署名をすると、ラウフェイに一度だけ頷いて、ロキに向き直った。傍らに抱き寄せ、広間を横切って、中庭へと導いた。そこには彼の王国に移動するための奇妙な乗り物が待ち構えていた。ロキはサノスに遅れまいとして歩幅を大きくして歩いたが、それでも間に合わず、威厳を欠いた小走りになってなんとか追いついた。サノスはすぐに気がつき、ロキに合わせて歩く速度を緩めた。

　すべてがほんの数分で終わってしまい、拍子抜けした気分だった。狂人の帝王にはもっと手荒な扱いを受けるものとばかり思っていたが、実際の彼はただ重々しく沈黙しているだけだった。血の一滴くらい流れると覚悟していたのに。

　ヨトゥンの若き王子、ロキは、家族を一度も振り返らなかった。こんな風に利用され、まるで一粒の宝石のように取引されたことに、怒りと悲しみしか感じなかった。ラウフェイも恥に思い続けた息子をヨトゥンヘイムから追放できて、さぞせいせいしたことだろう。

　ついに他国の王のものとなったロキは、宇宙の虚無へと身投げしたい気分だった。

　

#### 第二章

 

　その乗り物は、ロキが今まで見たことのないような奇妙な形をしていた。まず、それは動物ではなく、機械だった。そして地上から一フィートほどの高さに浮いていた。すっきりと細いデザインで、両側に翼のようなもの ── 少なくともロキの目には翼に見えた ── がついている。それが何のためのものなのか、ロキにはよくわからなかった。

　中には誰も乗っておらず、ロキを不安にさせた。サノスが小さな四角いボタンを押すと、パネルが横にスライドして、人ひとりがやっとくぐり抜けられるほどの楕円形の穴が現れた。

　ロキはまるで噛みつかれるのを恐れるように乗り物をじっと見た。

「これは魔法で動くのですか？」ロキは聞いた。

「いや、分子間力装置だ」サノスは低い声で答え、ロキの肩甲骨をそっと手で押した。「さあ、乗れ。目的地で待っている」

　乗り込みかけていたロキはそれを聞いて立ち止まり、振り向いた。「一緒に乗らないのですか？」

　サノスは首を横に振った。「これはお前専用の宇宙船だ」

　有無を言わせない強さでふたたび背中を押され、気づくとロキは金属で囲まれた丸い空間に立っていた。ほんの数歩しか歩けないほど狭く、座席は壁に固定されている。背後でパネルが閉じ、中庭の光景も見えなくなった。

　最初は窒息するのではないかと思ったが、どうやら乗り物には空気を送り込む装置がついているようだった。ロキは機内を隅々まで探しまわり、通気孔を見つけた。座席は座り心地がよく、ロキが見たことのない弾力性のある材料でできていた。何もかもが未知のものだった。まだヨトゥンヘイムを出てもいないのに。

　ひとつしかない窓の外を見て、乗り物がすでに動いていることに気づき、ロキは慌てた。雪に覆われた王宮の壁が、恐ろしいほどの速度で遠ざかっていく。しかし移動していることを感じさせる振動のひとつさえない。ロキはしっかりと床に足をつけ、耳をそばだてた。そうしてみてやっと、乗り物の動力源に違いないものの微かな音を聞き取ることができた。それで少し安心し、ロキは座って外の風景が変わるのを眺めることにした。自分では行き先を操作しようがないのは心許なかったが、何もできないことはわかっていたので、ロキは諦めてただじっとしていた。

　地上がはるか下に遠ざかり、進む方向が変わったことに気づいた。宇宙船はまっすぐ上に向かっていた。

　ロキは窓に額を押しつけ、小さくなっていく故郷を見つめた。その移動のあまりもの速さに、胃が下に引きずられるような感覚をおぼえた。乗り物は雲を越え、星を越えて、やがて周囲に眩しい光が溢れ、同時に足元が揺れて、ロキは床に倒れてしまった。

　ふたたび乗り物の速度が緩やかになり、ロキは息を整えて自分の体のあちこちに触れ、怪我をしていないことを確かめた。ありがたいことに無傷だった。乗り物にも損傷はなく、どうやら異なる宇宙空間の間を瞬間移動したらしいという結論に至る頃、入り口のパネルが横に開いた。外には一人の男が立ち、宇宙船の中を覗き込んで、床にうずくまっているロキを見つけた。

「おや、こんなところに。席に座らなかったんですか？ まあそんなことはいい、急いでください、陛下がお待ちです！」

　ロキはできるだけ威厳を保って立ち上がった。身にまとった装飾品を整え、婚礼衣装の胸元をかきあわせてから、宇宙船の外に歩み出た。奇妙な服を着た男は気が急いている様子ではあったが、背中で手を組んで、ロキが出て来るまで待っていた。

　最初に感じたのは、空気の熱さだった。うだるような密度の濃い空気に包まれ、ロキの肌は熱を下げようとして、小さな氷の結晶をいくつも表面に浮かべた。しかし目の前の景色を見て、ロキは一瞬暑さを忘れた。大きさの感覚が狂ってしまったような気がした。

　ロキは巨大な漆黒の要塞の前に立っていた。無数の柱や塔が雲の渦巻く灰色の空に向かって伸び、空中で唐突に途切れていた。ロキは上へ上へと視線を移動させたが、どこまで行ってもその上端は見えなかった。ロキの足元から幅広い階段が要塞の入り口へと続いていて、その中の空間も要塞そのものと同様、漆黒に沈んでいた。素材は大理石のようにも見える。

　周囲に防御用の壁がないその巨大な要塞を見て、ロキは不思議に思った。しかしすぐにそれが帝王の意図なのだと思い至った。無防備に見える要塞だが、誰にも決して征服できない。それほど強い自分の圧倒的な権力を、サノスは誇示したいのだろう。大胆とも愚かとも言えるやり方だが、そんな階段の底に立てば、誰もが強烈な印象を受けるだろうことは間違いなかった。

　男は再びロキの背中を押した。近くで見ると、彼の肌は白く、ロキよりも背が低かった。それは奇妙な感覚だった。故郷では、ロキより小さい者といえば子供しかいない。ロキは男の後について階段を登りながら、この要塞の狙い通り、小さく弱い存在になったように感じた。しかしすぐに自分の地位を思い出し、すっと背筋を伸ばした。

　階段の一番上に着く頃には、ロキの肌は霜で覆われていたが、広大な影の下に入るといくらか涼しくなった。いつかはこの気候にも慣れることだろう。なんとか適応しなくてはならない。

　重厚な扉の前に、サノスとその臣下たちが立っていた。臣下は男女ともロキをここまで連れてきた男と同じ服装をしている。体全体をすっぽりと包み込む奇妙な色の服で、窒息しないのだろうかとロキは心配になった。

　全員の目に見つめられ、ロキはその日の朝、新しい運命に向かって玉座の間へ歩いたときよりもさらに緊張した。サノスの目の前に着くと、どうして良いのかわからず、いったん立ち止まった。これは何らかの儀式なのだろうか？ 跪くか何かして敬意を示すべきなのか？ 人々は石のように無表情で、なんの手がかりも得られなかった。

　動揺するロキに、サノスが片手を差し出した。ロキは彼の意図を理解して、彼よりもずっと小さな手をそこに乗せ、サイズの違いについては考えないことにした。サノスの隣に立つと、ロキはまるで小さな子供だった。こんな小さな王の配偶者に、誰が敬意を払うというのだろう？

　サノスの地鳴りのような声が響き、その夜、ロキを王宮に披露するための祝宴があるらしいことが伝わってきた。頬にさっと触れる何かを感じて、ロキは体をぴくりと震わせた。サノスの指だった。彼は親指の先でみるみるうちに溶けていく白い結晶を見て、顔をしかめた。

「体が熱くなりすぎている。ペンクロ！」

　臣下たちの後ろから、背の高い男が進みでた。肌が青く、体の奇妙な場所に皺がある。ゆったりとした官服は肩にスリットが入り、中に金属のメッシュのような生地が見えた。男は腕を大きな袖の中にたくしこんだまま胸の前で組み、王に恭しく頭を下げた。

「これは侍従長のペンクロだ、王宮内を案内させよう。彼を室内の涼しい場所に連れて行け」

　最後の一言は男への命令だった。男はさらに頭を低く下げた。サノスはロキが彼についていけるように一歩脇によけ、手を離した。聞きたいことはいろいろあったが、口を開く機会を与えられず、ロキはただ頷いて謝意を示し、ペンクロと呼ばれた男のあとに続いた。扉が巨大な口のようにロキを飲み込んだ。

　王宮の中も、すべてが巨大だった。天井は高く、ロキにはその装飾が見えないほどだった。均等に配置された円柱は数が多すぎて、途中まで数を数えたところでわからなくなった。何もかもがロキを小さく弱い存在に感じさせ、帝王の前では自分など無きに等しい存在なのだと思わずにいられなかった。

　何故こんなところに来てしまったのだろう？

　侍従長がロキと同じペースで歩くのが、せめてもの救いだった。やがて回廊の右手に進んで大きな広間を通り抜けると、その先にあるものはぐっと小さくなり、一気にロキにとって普通の光景となった。侍従長も、ほんの数インチではあるが、ロキより背が低かった。それだけでもロキにとっては新鮮な経験だった。人生で初めて自分が一番小さい存在ではなくなり、それが嬉しいのかどうかもよくわからなかった。

　二人は繊細な装飾が施された扉の前を通り（ペンクロによるとどれも誰かの私室だそうだ）、さらに美しい回廊を通り抜けた。片方の壁の大きな窓から日差しがたっぷり差し込み、外には色鮮やかな花が見えた。そんなみずみずしい植物を見たのは、この惑星に到着してから初めてのことだった。

　ロキは思わず立ち止まった。噴水が空中に高々と吹き上げられ、その周囲には緑の葉が豊かに茂っている。美しい光景だった。様々な陰影の緑色に、ロキは夢中になった。

「さっさと歩いてください」突然の声に邪魔された。

　振り向くと、ペンクロが苛立った顔でこちらを見ていた。

「熱中症になりかけて、休みたいんじゃなかったんですか？」

　彼の口調は刺々しく、ロキの神経に障った。肌を見るとすでに霜の結晶はなく、倒れるような危険はなさそうだったが、侍従長はロキが動き出すまでじっと不機嫌な顔で見ていた。

　きれいな景色を楽しむのは諦め、ロキは侍従長の後をついて、他のものとよく似ているいくつかの扉の前まで歩いた。扉は中庭の植物を思わせるような緑色に塗装されていた。中に一歩入ると、そこは王宮の他のどんな場所とも違う印象を与えた。

　ペンクロが部屋の説明を始めた。誰が掃除を担当するか、各機器の使い方⋯⋯しかしロキは部屋を見渡すのに夢中だった。触り心地の良さそうな家具、床に敷かれた鮮やかな色彩の毛皮。明るく、居心地の良さそうな部屋だった。ヨトゥンヘイムの王宮を再現したような⋯⋯正確な再現ではないが、誰かがヨトゥンヘイムを想像して装飾した部屋という雰囲気だった。基本の色調は白と淡い青で、それにグレーと茶色がアクセントとして加わっていた。その色合いは初雪の降った冬の日を思い出させた。すべてがロキの体のサイズに合わせてあることも、それ自体が新鮮な体験だった。

　それに、要塞の他の場所と比べてこの部屋はとても涼しい。ここはロキが快適に過ごせるように特別に用意された部屋に違いなかった。

　寝室には大きなベッドがあった。思わずもぐりこみたくなる、ふんわりと心地よさそうな毛布が敷かれ、その上にいくつも枕が重ねられている。ベッドの横の扉を開けると、中にはロキが着るための服が大量に用意されてあった。

　そのとき、ロキは不思議なことに気づいた。「ここは私一人の部屋なのか？ 王と一緒に夜を過ごすのではないのか？」

　ペンクロは厳しい表情で片眉を上げた。「それは野蛮人の習慣ですか？ 陛下は好きなときにあなたを呼びます」

　この未知の国で野蛮人と呼ばれることくらい覚悟はしていたが、たとえ位が高くても使用人の言葉となると話は別だった。せっかくの美しい部屋に暗い影がかかったような気がした。

　こんな場所でうまくやっていけるはずがない。小さくて弱いロキには、役に立つことなどひとつしかない。ロキは周囲と違う外見のために常に脇に押しのけられ、憎まれてきた。家族からも使用人からも疎まれていた。ここでもきっと同じことだ。黙って言われた通りにしろ、おとなしく横たわって、悲鳴をあげるな⋯⋯

　突然、激しい怒りがロキを襲った。拳を固め、顎をぐっと噛み締めて、自分を嘲る者すべてを思い切り傷つけたい衝動と戦った。故郷ではそんな扱いに甘んじてきたが、ここでは許せない。今こそ行動するときだった。

「侍従長よ、ひとつ聞かせてくれ」ロキは静かだが威厳のある声で言った。「私の称号と地位は何だ？」

　小石を投げ込めそうな濃い沈黙が流れた。ペンクロは唇を固く結んだ。

「この王宮においては、王妃ロキ、国王の配偶者です」

「なるほど」ロキは王族らしく、高貴で厳格な視線で男を見下ろした。「ではそのことを忘れるな、そして身の程をわきまえろ」

　ペンクロはすぐには何も反応しなかった。ロキは言葉だけではなく、行動で叱責を与えるべきかと考えたが、そんな権限が自分にあるのかどうかわからなかった。

　やがてペンクロは袖の中で腕を組み、ややぎこちなくはあるが、敬意をこめて頭を下げた。

「無礼をお許しください、王妃。今後は気をつけます」

　ロキは侍従長をしばらくその姿勢にさせておいてから、頷いて許しを与え、部屋の外に下がらせた。言いたいことをはっきり伝えると、複雑な気分になった。今後何が起ころうと、自分の地位をここでしっかりと確立するつもりだった。誰かの指図を受ける気はなかった。

　ロキは王妃、宇宙でもっとも強大な権力を持った男の伴侶なのだ。

　新しく手にしたこの力を、ロキはすべての人々の目に焼きつけるつもりだった。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

　個人的な持ち物を収納する場所はすぐに見つかり、ロキは一時間ほどかけて持参した本を取り出して、それぞれの新たな居場所に大切にしまった。それから服を着替え、婚礼用の装飾品を次々と外した。残したのはネックレスをいくつかと、腕輪のみだった。それにもちろん、結婚指輪はそのままつけていた。

　指輪を贈るなど馬鹿らしい、とロキは思った。サノスの所有物であることを示すなら、首輪でもつければいいだろう。その方がここでのロキの役割を正確に示している。

　ロキは群青色の装束を選んだ。丈は膝に届くくらいで、胸の前で左右を合わせるようになっている。侍女の後に続き、ロキはいくつもの広間を抜け、その度に家具調度はまた少しずつ大きくなって、最後は円形闘技場と思われる場所に到着した。

　闘技場は階段状の観客席で囲まれ、各段に何十人もが座って観戦できるテーブルが備え付けられていた。段は下に行くほど狭く、闘技場の地面は鏡のように磨き上げられていた。向かい側には他から隔離されたバルコニーがあり、全体を見渡しながら食事できる空間になっている。

　周囲はあらゆる種族、風貌の人々でごった返していた。テーブル席に座った観客たちが、食事を皿に乗せて運ぶ使用人を大声で呼びつけている。身分がわかるように揃いの制服を着た使用人は、要求に従ってテーブルの上にかがみこみ、皿を並べた。この騒々しく混乱した場所に入っていくのかと思い、ロキはぞっとした。

「おい、そこの侍女、何をぼんやりしている」横からペンクロの声が飛んできた。「ロキ様は陛下と食事するんだ！ 個室にお連れしろ」

　ペンクロは慌ただしくロキに謝罪し、またどこかに走り去っていった。ロキは侍女の後をついていくつかの大きな扉を抜け、個室に続く扉にたどり着いた。扉は他のものと比べればやや小さいが、それでもロキの身長の二倍ほどの高さがある。侍女は一礼して去り、ロキは自分が祝宴用の広間とは反対側のバルコニーに立っていることに気づいた。そこからは闘技場の全体が見渡せ、ロキは景色と匂いの生々しさに圧倒された。

　群衆のざわめきは遠ざかり、代わりに闘士同士が交わす剣の響きと雄叫びが聞こえた。ロキは数歩前に進んで闘技場を見下ろした。今晩の催し物は模擬試合らしく、甲冑を身にまとった男二人が長い剣を構えて、お互いを牽制しあいながら間を詰めたり開けたりしていた。

　しかし、片方の闘士が相手の首に剣を振り下ろし、真っ赤な血が半円を描いて鏡面の床に飛び散った瞬間、ロキは自分の思い違いに気づいた。観戦者たちは興奮に足を踏み鳴らし、戦いの結末に満足して食べ物を投げ込み、獰猛な叫び声をあげた。勝者は剣を高々と突き上げ、兜を脱いだ。闘士が女性であることに気づき、ロキは衝撃を受けた。

　模擬試合ではない、真剣勝負だった。

　そのとき背後に大きな存在が近づく気配があって、ロキの体はこわばり、鼓動が早くなった。重いブーツを履いた巨体の帝王が、なぜそんなにひっそりと背後に忍び寄れるのか、ロキにはわからなかった。ロキはまるで追い詰められたように身動きがとれず、振り返ることができないまま、口の中が乾くのを感じた。髪に大きな手が触れる。後ろ髪をゆっくりと撫でられ、ロキは砂を飲み込んだような気分になった。

「こんなところにいたのか」サノスは低く轟く声で言った。「あまり端に立つな。落ちるぞ」

　手が離れ、サノスが退いたのがわかった。ロキは力の入らない足を無理に動かして、闘技場の景色に背を向けた。地上では使用人たちが死体を片付け、血を清掃していた。サノスは席につき、テーブルには大量の食事とワインが並んでいた。

　ロキ用の椅子はサノスのものと変わらない高さで、足元に踏み台が置かれていた。なんと滑稽な景色だろう、とロキは思ったが、故郷でもこういうことには慣れていた。

　サノスにじっと見つめられながら椅子に座り、ロキは改めてそこからは闘技場がとてもよく見えることに気づいた。試合が終わって人々は食事に集中し始めたようで、騒音は少し静まっていた。目の前に並べられたごちそうは、そのいくつかはロキにも馴染みのある食べ物だったが、ほとんどが見たことのないものだった。肉料理のいくつかは口に出来そうだし、種類が違っても魚は魚だった。

　食べ物に手を伸ばして自分の皿に置くロキを、サノスは黙って見ていた。実際のところ、ロキは空腹だった。一日の疲れが忍び寄ってきて、朝から何も口にしていないことに気づいた。グラスに真紅のワインが注がれ、一口飲んでみると、それは味わい深く滑らかな舌触りだった。

　サノスの存在さえ気にしなければ、食事は楽しかった。ロキは初めて味わう食べ物の風味に集中することにした。ふたたび闘技場に金属のぶつかり合う音が響き、闘士たちがお互いを殺そうとして戦い始めたが、その景色もちらりと見ただけだった。流血を見たら食欲が失せそうだった。この国では何もかもがこんなに野蛮なのだろうか、と少し不安になった。

　不意に手首に触れられ、ロキは食事の手を止めてさっと顔を上げた。輝く青い瞳がじっと見下ろしている。夫となったばかりの男とまともに顔を合わせるのはこれが初めてだったが、ロキに読み取れるのは、彼の面白がるような表情だけだった。

「お前はヨトゥンにしても、特に無口だな」とサノスは言った。

　ロキは食べ物を飲み込み、何と答えるべきか考えた。「新しいことばかりで・・・」緊張して指が落ち着かなげに動くのを、ロキは苦労して抑えた。

「驚いたか？」

「感心させようとしてこんな祝宴をしているんでしょう」

　つい口が滑ってしまい、きっとまずいことになると思ったのに、王はただ愉快そうに微笑むだけだった。眼下の闘技場からは闘士が絶命する様子が伝わってきて、群衆はふたたび熱狂の声をあげた。

　ロキは思わず呻き声をあげ、サノスはそれを聞きつけた。

「ヨトゥンヘイムに闘技会はないのか？」大きな酒杯を口元に運びながらサノスが聞いた。

　ロキは肩をすくめた。「戦士の強さを試すための模擬試合はあります。でもこれとは全然違う」負けた方が引きずり出されて埋葬されることなど滅多になかった。

「勝者は名声と富を手に入れる。リスクがあって当然だ」

　サノスの口調はまるで退屈でたまらないかのようだった。闘士の誰が勝とうが負けようが、サノスにとってはどうでも良いのだろう、とロキは推測した。単に観客を楽しませるための催し物であって、王にとっては何の影響もないに違いない。

「お前は魔法が使えるらしいな」サノスはそう言いながらロキの全身に視線を這わせた。「使ってみせないのは遠慮しているのか？」

　ロキは頬が熱くなるのを感じた。王はロキについて他にどんなことを聞かされているのだろう。一瞬ためらってから、ロキは手首を空中で揺らしてみせ、ルーン文字の刻まれた腕輪を示した。

「父が私に恥をかかされるようなことがないようにと、一時的に私の魔力を封じているのです」

　サノスはロキの腕をつかんで上に向け、また下に戻して、細い腕輪を観察した。

「一時的というのは、どれくらいの時間だ？」

「魔術の師範が、一週間ほど続く呪文をかけました。私の魔力を永久に封じることは彼にも出来ません」

「永久に封じようとしたこともあるのか？」

「封じられても復活させる方法を私は学びました。呪文の効力が弱まるまで待てば簡単です」

　サノスは唸り、笑みを消して顔をしかめた。

「お前の父親は何をそんなに恐れていたんだ？ お前が逃げ出すことか？」

　ロキの鼓動が高鳴り始めた。足元でひび割れ始めた薄い氷の上に立っているような気分になる。ロキは何も答えなかった。ラウフェイが阻止しようとしていたのは、まさにそのことだった。逃げ出すことと、その他の無謀な試み。

　魔力を封じられてさえいなければ、今頃ロキは自由な魂となってヨトゥンヘイムの上空高く飛び回っていただろう。

　太い指がロキの顎をとらえ、無理やりサノスの方を向かせた。

「ここから逃げ出そうなどと考えていないだろうな？」

　ロキは唾を飲み込んで、王の気に入る答えを探した。

「逃げるに値する理由がない限り」とロキは言った。この状況を何の文句もなく受け入れているふりをすることに疲れ始めていた。

　叱責を覚悟していたのに、サノスは微笑み、ロキの顎から手を離した。

「お前は正直にものを言う。そこが気に入った。普通ならもう少し従順になれと怒るところだが、お前はそんなふりをしても無駄だと悟るほど賢いようだな。俺は馬鹿だけは我慢できない」

　サノスはふたたびロキの手首に手を伸ばし、ルーン文字の刻まれた金の腕輪に触れた。それを指で叩くと、ルーン文字は眩しい光を放ち、ロキは思わず目を細めた。その光が消えた後、サノスはあっさりと腕輪を折った。

　ロキは驚いて折れた腕輪を見つめ、それから魔力が急激に体に戻ってくるのを感じてはっと息をのんだ。思わず呻き声をあげてこめかみを押さえながら、なぜサノスはこんなことをするのだろう、とロキは考えた。

「さあ、これでお前は必要に応じて姿を変えることができる。故郷と違う環境でも快適に過ごせる、そうだな？」

　ロキは彼を見上げ、頷いた。「は⋯⋯はい、そうです」

　サノスはうむ、と唸ると酒杯を手に取り、黙って飲み始めた。ロキは唇を噛み、手首を摩りながら考えた。九つの世界から恐れられるサノス。しかし実際の印象はだいぶ違う。この婚姻の話が出てから、ロキは未来の夫に関する逸話をいくつも聞かされてきた。何千人もの敵を殺し、並みいる強国を征服してきた帝王の、ぞっとするような残虐な行為の数々。

　サノスに目をつけられたら、その国は終わりだ。誰もがそう言っていた。

　その王は今、さして関心も無さそう闘技の様子を眺めつつ、ロキには目を向けず満足げに食事を楽しんでいる。ロキは他に何を求められるのかと怯えながら、王の隣で落ち着かなげに身じろぎした。しばらく経ってもサノスが何も言わないのを見て、やっと力を抜き、また食事に注意を戻した。名前も知らない料理を試し、永遠に空にならないかのように思えるグラスからワインを飲み続けた。

　数時間が過ぎる頃、ロキのまぶたは重くなってきた。アルコールだけでなく、大量のごちそうも強い眠気をもたらしていた。ロキの頭は次第に低く垂れ、やがて腕に突っ伏してしまった。宴の響きがゆっくりと遠ざかっていく。体が温かくなってきて、今すぐ柔らかい毛皮にくるまって眠りこみたい気分だった。

　ぼんやりした意識の中で、ロキは抱き上げられ、何か大きくてがっしりしたものに包み込まれるのを感じた。まぶたの裏で灯りが揺れては通り過ぎていく。それからロキを包むものは、頑丈な何かから柔らかく贅沢な感触に変わった。ロキの体はそこに心地よく沈んだ。

　数秒後、ロキは肌に触れるものが離れていかないことに気づいた。そこにいる誰かの手が、ロキの肩に触れ、背骨に沿って肌の上を滑っていく。凍りついたように動けず、侵入してくる手を払いのける体力も気力もかき集めることができずに、ロキはただ震えた。二つの手が体を這いまわり、装束を押し開いて、露わになった肌に触れている。

　尻の丸みを探られて、ロキは泣き出しそうな声をあげた。無意識のうちに体をぎゅっと丸めてしまう。手はいったん止まり、また動き始めた。ロキの息遣いは乱れ、心臓が喉から飛び出そうだった。

「い⋯⋯嫌だ！」考える前に叫んでしまった。動揺と恐怖のあまり自分を抑えることも忘れ、手のひらにはっきりと形をとらない氷の塊がいくつも浮かんだ。ロキは全身を震わせて、手の下にある柔らかい布を必死でつかみ、体をずらそうとした。

　二つの手は止まり、離れていった。そのうちの一つが戻ってきてロキの額に触れ、目にかかった前髪を柔らかくかきあげた。やがてその手も離れ、ロキは暖かく心地良い疲れの中でゆっくりと深い眠りに落ちていった。

　そんな風に感じるのは不思議だったけれど、もう大丈夫、ここは安全だという気がした。

 

#### 第三章

 

　翌朝、ロキは知らない部屋の、馴染みのない音と匂いの中で目を覚ました。ヨトゥンヘイムとは違う宇宙にいることを思い出すまで、数秒かかった。それから前の晩の記憶が一気に戻ってきた。ロキは慌てて起き上がり、体にかけられていた柔らかい毛布を握りしめた。体を見下ろすとまだ服を着ていて、頭が何百ポンドもの重さに感じられることを除いては、特に異変は感じられなかった。

　それからやっと部屋を見渡し、何もかもが巨大なことに気づいた。部屋は広々としていて、ロキが寝ていたベッドは壁の奥まった場所に位置していた。壁に派手な飾りはないものの、豪華な家具がじゅうぶんな装飾になっていた。

　濃い木目に深い赤と青の色調が組み合わされ、部屋に重厚さを与えていた。ベッドの上からは隣に続くバスルームの入り口が見え、その逆側の壁はそのまま広いバルコニーへと続いていた。外が薄暗いように見えたが、しばらくしてそれがバルコニーと部屋を隔てるバリアの色であることに気づいた。

　ロキはゆっくりと視線を動かして、部屋のすべてを観察した。やがて右手の大きな木の机でその視線が止まった。それまでその机に気づかなかったのは不思議だった。というのも、その机の前にサノスが座り、何かを画像なようなものを表示するスクリーンを覗き込んでいたからだ。

　ベッドで身動きする音を聞きつけたのか、ロキが気づくと同時にサノスも振り向いた。視線が合うとロキはたちまち不安になり、じっと見つめ続ける王の視線に頰を染めた。ロキは毛布で胸元を隠したい衝動を抑えた。ここはサノスの部屋で、ロキがいるのはサノスのベッドらしい。

　そう気づいて、ロキの全身に寒気が走った。

「目が覚めたようだな」低く響く声でサノスが言った。私室で二人きりという状況のせいか、口調は柔らかかったが、威厳は失われていなかった。「よく眠れたか？」

　ロキは予想外の質問に思わず体を硬くした。命令や要求しかされないと思っていたのに、まさかよく眠れたかどうか聞かれるとは想像していなかった。

「はい、とても。お気遣いに感謝します」ロキはしばらく間を置いてから答えた。ロキはバスルームのドアを視線で示した。「あの、少し失礼しても⋯⋯？」許可を得た方が礼儀にかなっているだろうと考え、ロキは聞いた。サノスは頷いてスクリーンに向き直り、ロキはそれを許可と受け取って、高いベッドから滑り降りた。そして静かにバスルームまで歩き、トイレを使った。

　冷たい水で顔を洗うと、動揺が少しおさまった。胸の奥にぼんやりとした不安があった。夫となった男に大きな借りを作ってしまったような気がした。昨晩、サノスはロキを無理やりレイプしてもおかしくなかった。正式に婚姻関係を結んだ夫として、当然の権利を行使することもできたはずだ。しかしロキは愚かにも抵抗し、サノスは何もしなかった。それが何故なのか、ロキは必死で考えた。

　答えを知るには、ドアを開けて部屋に戻るしかない。

　バスルームの壁は水晶のように輝いて美しかったが、そこに永遠に隠れているわけにもいかず、ロキは落ち着いた足取りでドアの外に出た。巨大なベッドまで戻り、サノスの視線を感じながら飛び乗って、枕の置かれた場所まで這っていった。

　そして腕と足を組み、帝王を睨みつけた。

「さあ、さっさとしたらどうだ」

　石を刻んだような王の表情に、かすかな微笑みが浮かんだように見えた。

「何をだ？」サノスは聞いた。彼の背後にあるスクリーンから眩しい光が放たれ、ロキの目を刺した。

「昨夜やろうとして止めたことを」ロキは挑戦的な口調で答えてみた。なぜこのように寛大な扱いを受けるのかがわかるかもしれないし、あるいは、許されないこととの境界線を痛い目にあって学ぶことになるかもしれない。

　太い指が机の上の四角いスイッチを押し、スクリーンが消えた。サノスは立ち上がり、数歩でベッドに近づいて、端に腰掛けた。ロキは昨晩と違って体を丸めたりはしなかったが、大きな手が伸び、頰を撫でられて、何か重いものが胃に沈んでいくのを感じた。

「お前がそう望むのなら」そう言ったサノスは、実際にぜひ答えを知りたいという顔をしていた。

　ロキは顔をしかめ、やがて混乱が限界に達して、言葉が勝手に口をついて出てきてしまった。

「私の望むことなどどうでもいいくせに！ あなたがここに私を連れてきたんでしょう？ それなら、もうこれ以上からかわないで欲しい」

　ロキはいったん言葉を切り、息を切らして叱責されるかどうか様子を見た。サノスは怒らず、ただ目の前の小さな青い生き物を理解しようとするようにじっと見つめた。

「お前が眠っていては意味がない」王は低い声で言った。ロキは前の晩の自分の無礼を思い出し、居心地の悪さを感じて頰を染めた。「よく休んで準備ができたなら、始めよう」

　じわじわと這い上がってくる恐怖と戦わなければならなかったが、ロキはなんとか頷いて同意を示した。唇を舐め、最悪の場合はどんなことが起きるだろうか、と考える。慎重に考えて、どのような体勢で横たわるかを決めた。一方サノスは、机の引き出しに手を伸ばし、何か球体のものを取り出した。上下を捻って開けると中には小さな容器があり、液体が入っているのが見えた。

「それは ── 」

「潤滑油だ。初めての行為でお前の体を傷つけたくない」

　ロキは馬鹿にされたと憤るべきか、恐怖を感じるべきかわからないまま、頰を染めた。

「体が小さいからと言って甘く見るな」ロキはサノスを睨んだ。

　サノスは笑いながらロキの隣に近づき、手は届くがうっかり倒さないで済むような距離にオイルの容器を置いた。

「お前はなかなか威勢がいいな。侍従長から、お前に厳しく叱責されたという話を聞いたぞ。よくやった」

　ロキは瞬きをして、思わず口をぽかんと開けた。では、あれはテストのようなものだったのだろうか。どうやらすべての言動が王に報告されているらしいこともわかり、今後はもっと気をつけなければ、と心の中で呟いた。

「出過ぎたことでしたら ── 」

　サノスは大きな手でロキの腕をつかみ、引き寄せて、膝の間に座らせた。顔が近づき、ロキはサノスの太い顎の線や、鉄と土が混じったような肌の匂いを直接感じた。触れそうなほど近づいて、肌にピリピリと緊張が走り、体がこわばった。

「使用人だろうと誰だろうと、お前には無礼な者を叱責する権限がある。お前に無礼を働く者は、俺に同じ態度をとったも同然だ。そんなことがあれば容赦はしない」

　ロキはまた心の中でメモをとった ── 決してサノスに無礼を働いてはならない。

　装束の留め具が外され、肩が露わになって、ロキはそんな考えを中断した。前開きの上衣は肘のあたりまで下ろされ、サノスは体をかがめて、ロキの首の曲線に唇を這わせていた。

　思わず小さな悲鳴をあげてしまい、そんなことでは威厳が保てないと気づいて唇を噛んだ。とっさにサノスの服の前を両手でつかみ、体を支えようとする。ここまで来てしまったら、もう嫌でも引き返すことはできない。

　呼吸を整えようとするロキの肌を、まだその感触に慣れない唇が這い、少し慣れてきた手のひらがそっと服を引き抜いて、ロキの腰から上を裸にした。まだ不安と恐怖を抱えながらも、ロキは目の前の体をためらいがちに触って、気を紛らわせようとした。厚い胸板と、固い筋肉が盛り上がる腕に手を添えてみる。

　巨人に囲まれて育ったロキは、昔から自分がどんな体に惹かれるか、よくわかっていた。サノスのたくましい筋肉はなかなか悪くなかった。

　サノスは決して焦ることなくゆっくりと優しくロキに触れ、その肩と背骨に沿って走る紋様をなぞった。ロキにとっては見慣れた、今さらじっと見ることもない紋様だった。ヨトゥンであれば誰でも生まれつき持っているものだ。サノスにそうやって触れられていると、次第に体が暖かくなってきて、やがてロキは力を抜いて目の前の固い胸にもたれかかった。

「よし、それでいい」サノスの呟く声が聞こえた。そして火傷するかと思うほど熱く、ざらついた舌を首筋に感じて、ロキははっと息をのんだ。

　その熱さに声をあげずにいられなかったが、自然に体が柔らかくほどけて、ロキは首をのけぞらせ、後ろから包み込むように支えていたサノスの手のひらに頭を預けた。まるで、胸の中に手をつっこまれて感情をかき回され、無理やり開かれて、そこに欲望が流れ込んできたように感じた。そしてその欲望は少しずつ確かな重みを増していた。

　サノスのもう片方の手がゆっくりとロキの背中を降り、その下の丸みを包んで、ロキにふたたび小さな悲鳴をあげさせた。けれど不思議と体から力が抜けていて、そこをわずかに持ち上げられて下半身の服をすべて抜きとられても、ロキはもう抵抗しなかった。薄い布地の服はどこか、ロキの見えないところに落とされた。ロキの体に残っているのは、いくつかの宝石と金の鎖だけだった。

　サノスはとびきり美味しいご馳走を味わうかのようにロキの首を舐め、軽く噛み、そのたびにロキの背骨に震えが走った。サノスの歯はロキの喉を簡単に食い破ってしまいそうなほど大きくて強い。ロキは恐ろしくなって、鼓動が早くなるのを感じた。しかし明らかにそれはサノスの意図ではなく、危機感は少しずつ去って行った。

「ああ、なんと美しい」ロキの腰骨を親指でなぞりながらサノスは低い声を轟かせた。それからさらに奥へと手を進め、ロキは敏感な肌に刺激を受けて身をよじり、体をずらそうとした。サノスはそんなロキを片手でしっかり押さえ、もう片方の手でまさぐり続けた。

　霞んでくる意識の中で、ロキは自分だけが裸であることに気づき、それを不公平に感じた。ロキはサノスの服をつかんで上に引っ張ったが、まったく思うように脱がせることができなかった。

　サノスは笑いながら両手をあげ、一気に服を脱いだ。

「おねだりか？ 可愛いやつだ」

　ロキはその子供扱いのような口調にカッとなった。

「私はあなたを恐れてなどいない！」ロキは叫び、サノスのベルトに手を伸ばした。「何をされようと怖くなどない！」

　サノスは片手でロキの胸を押し、仰向けに倒した。ロキは抗議の声をあげて足をばたつかせたが、何も蹴ることはできなかった。サノスにのしかかられて、ロキはすぐおとなしくなった。頬に触れたサノスの手から、熱さが波のようにロキの全身に広がった。

「いつもなら、俺を恐れないのは愚かなことだ、と言う」サノスは言った。「他の者は恐れるべきだ。俺は相手に苦痛を与える方法をいくらでも知っている。だがお前は⋯⋯」唇をゆっくりと親指でなぞられ、ロキは緊張に体を強張らせて次の言葉を待った。鮮やかな青い瞳がロキをまっすぐ見つめる。「お前のその反抗的な態度が気に入った」

　唇から指が離れ、ロキは止めていた息をゆっくり吐いた。骨が溶けてしまったように体に力が入らない。ロキはまだ混乱していた。なぜサノスがロキの傲慢な態度を許すのかわからない。さんざん話を聞かされた、冷酷な暴君はどこへ行ってしまったのだろう？

　ロキにはその答えを見つけることができず、それ以上考えるのをやめた。サノスは熱い唇でロキの胸をなぞるように口づけ、粗い舌先で乳首が濃い色に染まり、硬くなるまで嬲った。ロキは大きく喘ぎ、自然に背中をのけぞらせた。

　サノスはロキの敏感な反応に満足したようだった。「まずお前の体をじっくり味わい、それから俺のものにする」

　味わうとはどういう意味なのか、ロキが考える間もなく、サノスは唇を下へと移動させていった。口づけ、噛み、自分のものだと示す印をつけながら。

　ロキは自分の身に起きていることも、感じていることも、とても現実だと思えなかった。熱い口が内腿の敏感な肌にまたひとつ印をつけ、ロキは驚いて声をあげた。反射的に足を閉じようとしたが、サノスはそれを押さえつけ、ロキがあきらめて力を抜くまで、辛抱強く待った。

　ロキは自分だけが無防備にさらけ出され、サノスはまだ腰から下に衣服を身につけていることを強く意識した。ロキの下半身は緩く勃ちあがり、刺激と恥ずかしさとが腰のあたりでせめぎあっていた。そして不意に太い親指がさっと裏筋を撫で上げ、ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出して喘いだ。

「ああ、そうだ、それでいい、愛しい人よ。俺のものになれ」

　続いて巧みな舌が同じ場所を舐め上げて、ロキの意志には関係なく、そこをあっというまに硬くした。次に膝が胸につくほど高く持ち上げられ、サノスの頭がロキの内腿の間に沈んだ。偉大な帝王が舐めるなどと想像もしなかった箇所に、今その舌が入り込もうとしている。

「ああ！」ロキは叫び、背骨を駆け上がる気が狂いそうなほどの強い刺激に耐えた。こらえきれず腰が揺れてしまい、王の深紫色の手に押さえつけられた。

　五感に一斉攻撃を受けたような、強すぎる刺激だった。止めてほしいと懇願すべきなのか、そうだとしてもサノスが耳を貸すか、この後はどうなってしまうのか。こんな刺激を一度に感じることなど可能なのか、それさえよくわからなかった。

　ロキは激しく喘ぎ、両足を震わせた。サノスが顔を離すと、安堵のあまりすすり泣きそうになった。少し休まなければ、神経が焼き切れてしまいそうだった。サノスはオイルの容器に手を伸ばし、静かな声で、うつ伏せになれ、と命じた。

　ロキは何のためらいもなく従ったことを誇らしく思った。この男の前で、弱みは一切見せたくなかった。

　臀部の肌を優しく撫でられ、その谷間にオイルが垂らされるのを感じて、ロキは身震いした。それから少し間を置いて、服の布地が擦れる音が聞こえた。サノスが脚衣を脱ぐ音であることに気づき、ロキは頰を濃紺に染めた。振り向くことはできなかった。見てしまったら、勇気もどこかへ消えてしまいそうだった。

　王は枕をひとつ取り、ロキの腰の下にはさんだ。それで腰が少し持ち上がり、うつ伏せの体勢がとりやすくなった。そんな気遣いもまた、ロキを混乱させた。サノスが何も言わなくても、ロキは彼の優しさを感じ取ることができた。時間をかけてゆっくりとロキの曲線をなぞり、それからそっと押し開き、奥の窪みに指を滑らせる。

　ロキは一瞬体をこわばらせ、それからまた力を脱いて胸を枕に押しつけた。腰をもう少し高くあげ、ゆっくりと息を吐いてサノスの次の行動を待つ。急かされることも乱暴に奪われることもなかった。サノスはロキの準備が整うのを慎重に待ってから、きつい筋肉の輪に指を侵入させ、さらにロキがその指に馴染むまで動かさずに待った。

　たった一本の指でさえ、焼けつくような痛みを感じて、ロキは噛み締めた歯の間から呻き声をあげた。何も問題ないと伝えるために、んん、と声を出して、自分から腰を揺らし、さらに指が奥に入りこめるようにした。違和感は強かったが、サノスはじゅうぶんな量のオイルを使ってくれていた。やがてその感覚はなんとか耐えられるものになり、熱さが次第に快感へと変わった。

　指が前後に動くたび、ロキは小さく喘いだ。ここまでは何とか無事に来た。次は二本目の指に慣れなければならなかった。

　ロキの呼吸は次第に浅く、激しいものになった。二本の指が限界だった。ペニス全体を受け入れられるとはとても思えなかった。ロキの不安を感じ取ったらしく、サノスは身をかがめてロキの背中と肩に優しくかするようなキスを繰り返した。

「力を抜け⋯⋯呼吸に集中しろ。ロキ、約束する。お前を傷つけるようなことはしない」

　王の言葉を信じていいのかどうかわからなかったが、肌に重ねられる熱いキスがふたたび緊張をほどいた。ロキは膝で体を支えて腰を揺らし、自分のペースで指が出し入れされるようにした。そうすることでだいぶ楽になった。体からこわばりが消えて、押し開かれる感覚から快感が広がり始めた。するとサノスは満足げにうなずき、指をねじり、そっと押し上げるようにした。

　ロキは悲鳴に近い声をあげた。

　太い指先が特定の箇所をこすりあげ、その刺激は真っ白な閃光のようにロキの体を貫いた。指が動くにつれて熱さと冷たさが衝突を繰り返すようで、ロキは掠れた声で意味をなさない言葉を何度も叫んだ。こんなことは今まで関係を持った恋人たちの誰にもできなかったし、誰もロキのために見つけようとしなかった。サノスはその小さなふくらみを円を描くように何度も撫で、ロキは激しくすすり泣きだした。全身が射精を求めて震えていた。

「さあ、やれ」サノスは命じるように言い、さらに強く指を押し上げた。「お前が達するところを見せろ」

　抗おうとしたが、選択の余地はなかった。快感が頂点を超え、ロキはマットレスに突っ伏して、シーツに勢いよく射精した。

　ロキは濡れたシーツの上にぐったりと倒れ、手足を震わせながら喘いだ。そのまま目を閉じて眠ってしまいたかった。

「よし、よくできた。ああ、俺はなんと美しい宝物を見つけたのか」サノスはロキの肩甲骨に口づけて舌先を這わせ、その肌の匂いを吸い込んだ。ロキはかすかに抗議するような声をあげたが、体に力が入らず、争う気力も一切残っていなかった。全身がすっかり緩み切ってしまったかのようだった。

　それこそがサノスの待ちかねていたことだった。

「いい子だ。そのまま動くな」

　オイルで濡れた尻の肌に触れる固いものが何なのか、振り返って見る必要はなかった。まるで焼きごてを当てられるようで、ロキは、ああっ、と声をあげて枕に顔を埋めた。王はオイルの容器に手を伸ばし、ロキと自身とにたっぷりと塗りつけた。

　指が引き抜かれると同時に、ペニスが差し込まれた。筋肉の輪にぎゅっと締め付ける隙も与えず、丸い先端が中に滑り込んだ。ロキは衝撃に喘いで枕にしがみつき、恐怖と痛みに泣き声をあげた。

　サノスは最初からずっとそうだったように、忍耐強くロキが落ち着くのを待った。それ以上は動かず、中を痙攣させて震えるロキをなだめるように、耳元で優しい言葉を囁き続けた。そしてロキの背中を指先でそっと、小さな円を描くように撫でて、ロキの体から力が抜けるのを待った。

「そうだ、上手にできたな。それでいい」

　サノスがゆっくりと奥に入り込んできて、ロキはどんなに声を出すまいとしても堪えきれず、枕に顔を埋めてくぐもった声で喘いだ。サノスは一気に貫くことはしなかった。少し引いては押し込むことを繰り返して、締めつけが緩むのを待ってから奥に進み、やがて大部分がロキの中に埋め込まれた。

　ロキは体内を限界まで押し開かれ、身動きひとつできなかった。呼吸に集中する以外に何もできない。

「声を聞かせろ」サノスが言い、ロキの顎に指をあてて枕から持ち上げた。「好きなだけ叫べ、俺の宝石よ」

　サノスはいったん大きく腰を引くと、初めて奥まで貫いた。ロキの叫びが壁に反響した。

「あああ！」そう叫ぶ以外のことは何もできなかった。サノスが快楽を搾り取るように突き続けるのに合わせて、ロキは、ああっ、ああっ、と何度も叫び声をあげた。

　そうされているうちに、引き裂くような痛みは熱さに変わり、ロキの腰のあたりでくすぶり始めた火を少しずつ煽り始めた。そんな火種を自分が抱えていたことさえ、ロキはそれまで知らなかった。サノスがオイルを惜しみなく使ってくれてよかった ── まだどこかに残っていたかすかな理性の中で、ロキはそんなことを考えた。ロキは大きな声で喘ぎ、唇をかすめた何かを思い切り噛んだ。背後でサノスが驚いて息を吐くのがわかった。

　咎められることはなかった。かわりにひときわ奥を突かれ、それは叱責というよりも無言の賞賛のように感じられた。

　どれくらいの間そうしているのか分からなくなった頃、ロキはサノスの動きに変化を感じた。体がこわばり、ロキの腰をつかむ手に力が入る。そして少しずつ不規則になっていくリズムから、王の絶頂が近いことが伝わってきた。

　サノスは声を出さず、ただロキの耳元で長いため息をついた。動きを止め、ペニスをロキの奥深く埋め込んだまま、体内を埋め尽くすような量の精液を噴きこぼし始めた。それはロキの体温に比較してあまりにも熱く、腸壁に放射される感覚がはっきりとわかるほどだった。ロキは堪えきれず呻き声をあげた。

　でも、とロキは誇らしく考えた。少なくとも途中で懇願するようなことはしなかった。

　勢いよく噴射される感覚がまだ続いていることに気づいて、ロキはわずかに顔をしかめた。サノスはまたロキの肌を優しく撫で始めたが、それでも射精は続き、ロキは違和感に身をよじった。

「動くな、宝石よ」サノスは低く囁き、ロキの首筋を軽く噛んだ。「あともう少しだ。終わったら休んでいい」

　ロキはほんのわずかな首への接触にも身震いした。全身が敏感になりすぎていて、小さな刺激にも耐えられそうになかった。それでもじっと動かないようにして、噴射の感覚が止まるのを待った。体内を不自然なほど液体で満たされ、ロキは必死で違和感に耐えた。

　サノスが慎重に自身を引き抜き、ロキはふたたび走った痛みに泣き声をあげた。同時に大量の精液が流れ出し、シーツにこぼれ落ちた。ロキはやっと動けるようになって振り向き、疑問をこめてサノスを見上げた。

　サノスはロキを見て笑った。「驚いたか？ 俺の子種の量に⋯⋯ああ ── 」

　サノスは体をずらし、木のヘッドボードに背中をもたせかけると、ロキをそっと持ち上げて膝に座らせた。胸に抱き寄せられ、そのときロキは初めて、少し前まで自らを貫いていた王の性器を直視することになった。そして、事前に見なくて正解だったと心から思った。何故死なずに済んだのかわからない程だった。

　ロキは体を動かされたことに抗議して声をあげた。まだ筋肉に力が入らなかった。それでも王の胸にもたれて休み、ただ息を吸って吐くこと、それだけに気持ちを集中した。

　サノスは満足げに唸った。ロキの尻たぶをつかみ、肩越しに白い液が溢れ出して腿を伝わっていく様子を眺め、心から嬉しそうな顔になった。

　「完璧だ」サノスはロキの首に口づけた。「お前は完璧だ、宝石よ。さあ、もう休んでいいぞ」

　何かしなければいけないことがあるような気がしたが、何も考えることができなかった。

「ああ⋯⋯でも⋯⋯べとべとする⋯⋯湯浴みを⋯⋯」

　サノスは声を立てて笑い、その振動がロキの背骨に伝わった。

「目が覚めた後にしろ。今は休んだ方がいい。少し眠れ」

　ロキは重くなってきたまぶたをゆっくり閉じながら小さく笑みを浮かべた。「言っただろう⋯⋯私は⋯⋯怖くなんか⋯⋯」

　暖かな手がロキの髪を撫でていた。

「おやすみ」

　ロキはもうすっかり眠りに落ちていた。

 

#### 第四章

 

　暖かさの中で、ロキはふたたびはっきりと目を覚ました。何か重大な出来事が起きたのは覚えていた。体を動かすと同時に腰に鋭い痛みが走り、ロキは身震いして叫び声をあげた。枕に頭を戻し、痛みが引くまでゆっくりと鼻から息をした。

　ああ、そうだった。重大な出来事。

　ロキはしばらくそうして横たわったまま、他に痛いところはないか、全身を点検した。

　それから初めて、自分が一人であることに気づいた。サノスの姿はどこにも見えない。ロキは上体を起こし、すると同時にバルコニーに続く空間のバリアが透明になって、午後の光を少しずつ部屋に通し始めた。部屋は静かで、安らぎに満ちているとさえ言えた。

　ロキはもう一度体を動かしてみて、思ったよりも体がべとついていないことに気づいた。誰かが体を拭いてくれた、と考えて、ロキは頰を染めた。眠っている間に知らない誰かの手が肌に触れたと思うと、胃が痛くなるほど恥ずかしかった。きっとサノスに違いない、と自分に言い聞かせて、心を落ち着けることにした。

　ロキは呻きながらなんとか手足を動かし、氷の塊になったように感じる足でふらふらとベッドから立ち上がった。そして毛布一枚だけを体に巻きつけて、足を引きずりながらバルコニーに出た。新鮮な空気と、広い空間を体が求めていた。

　バルコニーからは絶景が見渡せた。頑丈な作りだが、手すりには繊細な模様がほどこされている。ロキが肘をもたせかけるのにちょうどいい高さだった。地上から舞い上がってくる風は暖かく、ロキの額や肘に小さな霜の結晶がいくつか浮かんだ。その熱は決して不快なほどではなく、ロキはバルコニーの端に立って晴れ渡った青空と眼下の街並みをゆっくりと眺めた。

　サノスのいる宇宙、そして彼が治める領土について、ロキはほとんど何も知らなかった。サノスは様々な国を征服してきたので、この惑星も文化や種族が多様に混じり合い、特のその中のひとつが代表的ということもない。異なる種族同士が交わりあいながら、それぞれの故郷の文化を保っていた。帝王サノスの厳しい統治があるからこそ、異種族同士の殺し合いなども起こらずに済んでいる。

　そういった断片的な知識はあったが、こうして巨大な都市を見下ろしていると、ロキはそれまでいかに自分が無知だったかを思い知らされた。そんな自分は嫌だったので、これからは可能な限りの知識を身につけよう、と決心した。たとえ王の配偶者という身分が形ばかりのものだったにしても、それはロキのせいではない。そんなことには関係なく、この国のことを故郷と同じくらい深く知りたかった。

　肘に体重をかけて下を覗き込んだとき、ロキは不思議なことに気づいた。信じられないくらい高い場所にいるので、地上の人々は走り回る蟻のように小さく見えるのだが、一点に集中しているとそこが拡大され、まるで目の前にそれがあるかのように細部まではっきり見えるようになる。最初は感覚が混乱したが、あちこちに対象を変えて試すうち、ロキは自由自在に見たいものに合わせて焦点を絞れるようになった。

　ロキは一度目を閉じてめまいを起こしそうな視界を消し、それからまた目を開けて肘のすぐ下の手すりを見た。石で出来たその手すりにはルーン文字が削りこまれていて、それはロキの知らない言葉ではあったが、呪文であることはわかった。非常に賢い仕掛けだった。手すりから肘を浮かせると、視界は普通に戻り、都市の風景はふたたび遥か下に見えた。

　この発見を頭の隅にしまいこみつつ、ロキは風景に背を向けた。そして部屋に向かおうとして、すぐ後ろに立っていた若い女性の姿に驚かされた。彼女は音を立てずに入ってきたようで、風景に夢中だったロキはその存在にまったく気づいていなかった。

　女性はにっこりと笑った。クリーム色の滑らかな肌が午後の光の下で輝いている。「はじめまして、王妃様！ 私はドクター・ハートリー。サノス陛下の医師団長です」ペンクロと同じように両腕を大きな袖にたくしみ、深々と頭を下げた。

　女性はそのまま何も言わず、ロキはどう反応するべきなのか迷った。咳払いをひとつして、毛布一枚の下は何も身につけていないことを強く意識しながら、ロキは頷いた。

「お前は治癒師か？」何も知らないことが恥ずかしくてかすかに頰を染めながら、ロキは聞いた。

　女性はそんなことは気にもとめず、顔をあげて、まるで昔からの友人のような暖かい笑顔を見せた。麦色の髪をゆるやかに編んで片方の肩に垂らしている。鼻にいつくかそばかすがあった。

「ええ、そのとおりです！ もう三十年ほど、つまり私の人生の半分くらいをかけて、医療を学んでいます。サノス陛下にお仕えするようになってからは五年ほどです。魔術による治療と最先端の現代医学を組み合わせた私の研究を、陛下はとても気に入ってくださってます。中に入って少し話しませんか？」

　彼女は片手を部屋の中に向けて差し出し、先に入るようロキを促した。何が目的なのかわからなかったが、追い出す理由もない。ロキは歩きにくいことを気取られないように苦労して、ゆっくりと部屋に入った。

　ハートリー医師はすぐに見抜いた。

「王妃様、そこにお座りください。簡単な検査をしますから。全然痛くありませんよ！ 魔法を使って内診して、何か問題があるかどうか見るだけですからね」

　魔術による検査なら以前にも受けたことがあった。ロキは医師の指示通りスツールまで歩き、そのとき初めて女性の背が自分より低いことに気づいた。慎重にゆっくりと腰を下ろし、顎を噛み締めて痛みに耐え、なんとか威厳を保ってそれを顔に出さないようにした。

　ロキは不安になって唇を舐め、医師が肩に両手を置く間、じっと動かずに待った。医師が大きく息を吸うと、魔力が柔らかな渦を描いて肌から全身の血管へと広がっていった。他人の魔力が体に入り込んでくるのは不思議な感覚だったが、例えば他人の指で髪を梳かれるよりはましだった。

　医師はときどき診断結果を口にしながら検査を続けた。

「いいですね、健康です。心臓は強いし、臓器は何の問題もありません。あら、汗腺がひとつも無いのですね！ これは興味深い」

　しばらくの間何も言わず診察を続け、やがて両手を離して笑顔でロキを見上げた。

「とくに大きな問題はありません。少し擦り傷があるだけですね。強い痛みがありますか？ それとも違和感だけ？」

　ロキはもぞもぞと体を動かし、この女性から隠せることは何もないと観念した。

「違和感だけ」ロキは仕方なく認めた。

「ではそれを楽にするクリームをお渡しします。一日に二回塗るようにしてください。排泄を楽にする薬も出しておきます。毎食後、水と一緒に飲んでください」

　ドクター・ハートリーは黒い鞄から瓶を取り出し、薬の量を計った。そこに黒い鞄があったことすら、ロキはそれまで気がつかなかった。ドクターは処方分の薬を小さな赤い瓶にいれ、クリームのチューブと並べてテーブルの上に置いた。

「性行為についてですが、擦り傷と腫れがひくまでに数日かかるでしょう。その後は体調に合わせて進めてください。王は私の忠告を大抵は素直に聞いてくださいます。例外は食生活なんですけどね」最後の一言を唇の端で呟いて彼女は締めくくった。そしてまたぱっと笑顔に戻る。「何か質問はありますか？」

　ロキはこの女性医師に好感を持ち、ためらいがちに微笑んだ。「いや、質問はない。役立つ助言に感謝します、ドクター」

　ドクター・ハートリーはロキに微笑みかけて、ふたたび一礼した。道具を黒い鞄にしまいながら、何か診療が必要なときは使用人を寄越してください、王と王妃に直接仕えるのは私だけです、と言った。

　一人になってから、ロキはチューブの蓋を開け、中の白いクリームを観察した。しばらく考えてから、すぐに使ってみることにした。その判断は間違っていなかった。

　冷たい感触とともに痛みがうすれ、ベッドに歩いて戻るのも楽になった。しかし、枕に頭を乗せた途端に、またドアが開いた。今度はサノス王本人が、重いブーツの音を床に響かせて寝室に入ってきた。

　ロキがベッドで枕を背もたれにして上体を起こしているのを見ると、サノスは近づいてきて兜を脱ぎ、すぐ隣に腰をおろした。二人は黙ってお互いを見つめた。ぎこちない沈黙が部屋に満ちた。

　やがてサノスが咳払いして言った。「ハートリー医師から、お前の体調は問題ないと聞いたが」問いかけるような口調だった。

　ロキはあいまいに頷いた。「ええ、私は健康なようです。薬をいくつか処方してもらいました」

　サノスの鎧に目をやると、その下の熱い肌を思い出してしまう。そんな想像に、ロキは頰を染めた。

　サノスはロキの答えに満足したようで、肩から力を抜くと唇に小さな微笑みを浮かべた。妃の体を傷つけたのではないかと、本気で心配していたのだろうか。そう考えると、ロキは胸に暖かな泡が弾けるような感覚を覚えた。

「良かった。では湯を浴びて、着替えたら食事にしよう」

　サノスは立ち上がり、兜を置くと、ベッド脇のスタンドから暖かそうなガウンを一枚手に取った。それは裾が床に着くほど長く、毛皮で縁取りされていた。ロキは毛布からはい出すと、サノスが両手で広げたガウンに両腕を通した。大きな手が一瞬、ロキの肩に優しく置かれ、それから静かに離れていった。王は寝室を出て、ロキに一人の時間を与えた。

　ロキはゆっくりと浴室に歩いて行った。そこにはすでに用意の整えられた浴槽が待っていた。王の命令があったに違いない。温度もロキに合わせて設定されていて、冷たくて心地よかった。

　ロキは気持ち良さにうっとりしながら水に体を沈め、まだ少し残っていたべとつきをさっぱりと洗い流した。できることならこのまま一日中浴槽で過ごしたかったが、それは賢い行為ではないと考えて諦めた。それに我慢できないほど空腹だった。考えてみれば、前の晩の祝宴以降、何も口にしていない。

　柔らかい布で体を拭いていると、着替えが用意されているのに気づいた。服に合わせた宝石もその横に並べられている。服はロキがヨトゥンヘイムから持参したもののひとつだったが、少し前に見たクローゼットにはこの国の最新ファッションで揃えた服がつまっていた。それはまた後で試そう、とロキは思った。

　清潔な服に着替えてすっかり疲れもとれ、薬のおかげで体の痛みもうすれて、ロキはサノスが約束した食事を求めて寝室と大きなバルコニーを通り抜けた。

　寝室の隣にはカウチと椅子が置かれた部屋があり、ガラスの仕切りで囲まれた丸い窪みの中で火が燃えていた。燃料らしきものは何も見えないのに、確かに炎が揺らめいている。魔術か、未知の技術だろうか、と考えながら、ロキはテーブルに盛られた食べ物に関心を移した。

　思わず感嘆の叫びがもれた。

「これは⋯⋯ヨトゥンヘイムの料理！」シチュー、何種類かの魚、それに夜に花開く小麦から作った黒パン。ロキは夢中でテーブルを見渡した。サノスが長いテーブルの側に立っている。ロキは緋色の瞳を大きく見開いて夫を見上げた。「どうやって調達を⋯⋯？」

　サノスはふっと笑うと、ロキに腕を差し出し、特別なサイズの椅子まで導いて歩いた。

「これはお前の父親に貢ぐよう要請したもののひとつだ。昨夜、お前はこの国の食事に戸惑っていたようだったから、今日は食べ慣れたものの方が嬉しいだろうと思ってな」

　決して口に出して認めたくはなかったが、好物ばかりが並んだその光景は、予想もしていなかったほどの望郷の念を掻き立てた。シチューは夏の狩猟や雪を屋根に乗せた小屋を思い出させ、カリッとした皮のパンは王宮の厨房に忍び込んで盗み、こっそりと外に出かけた記憶を蘇らせた。

　ロキは感謝の気持ちに満たされながら席につき、シチューの椀とパンに手を伸ばした。故郷に楽しい思い出はなくとも、食べ物の誘惑には勝てなかった。

　夢中でいくつかの料理を試したあと、強烈な空腹が少し落ち着き、ロキは改めてサノスもまたヨトゥン料理を楽しんでいることに気づいた。帝王の食事方法は単純だった。食べ物が何であれ、口に入れたものはすべて食べる。骨だろうと腱だろうと、丸ごと咀嚼する。彼の大きな犬歯ならどんな固いものも噛み砕くだろうし、それですべてを消化できるのだろう。洗練された食べ方とは言えなかったが、不思議と粗野ではなかった。

　ロースト肉の油を指から舐めとっていたロキは、サノスにじっと見つめられていることに気づいて、頰が熱くなるのを感じながらナプキンで指を拭った。

　急に空気が重くなったようで、もう一口も入らないと思うほど満腹だった。

「食べ終わったか？」サノスに聞かれ、ロキは膝に目を落としながら黙って頷いた。

「よし。それでは、お前に見せたい贈り物がある」

　ロキは驚いて顔をあげた。サノスはもう立ち上がり、ロキの椅子を引くためにテーブルの横を歩いて近づいて来ていた。片時も逸らされないサノスの強い視線にロキは戸惑い、まるで腰に巻いた布やベルトを剥ぎ取られて裸にされたような気分になった。

　一度自分を抱いた男に見つめられて恥ずかしくなるのも不思議だった。

　そんなことを考えながら、ロキはサノスの後をついて王の私室を後にし、まだ見たことのなかった廊下を歩いた。何度か角を曲がると、ロキの部屋に続く回廊に戻ったことに気づいた。つまり、サノスの部屋とロキの部屋は距離も近く、簡単に移動できる場所に位置しているようだった。

　廊下のつきあたりまで来ると、サノスはロキを手招きし、純白に赤い薔薇の模様がついた扉の前に立つように言った。白地に真紅。雪降る日の、ロキの瞳の色。

「お前のために作らせた部屋だ」サノスは言い、扉を開けようと手を上げかけてから、何か思いついたようにロキを振り返った。「待て⋯⋯まず目を閉じろ」

　ロキは落胆した表情で、抗議をこめて片方の眉をあげた。

「お前を驚かせたい」サノスは譲らなかった。

　瞳を天井に向けて呆れながらも、ロキは妙に熱心な王の言葉に従った。しっかり目を閉じると同時に扉が軋んで開く音が聞こえ、サノスの温かい両手がロキの手を包み、前へ進むよう促した。

　何も見えないまま進むのは不安だった。部屋を自分の目で見たかった。

「目を開けていいですか？」

「まだだめだ」

　何もひどいことはされないと信じて、サノスに従うしかなかった。しかし誰かを信じることがこれほど難しいとは知らなかった。ロキは常に自分の身の安全を自分で守ってきた。他人を頼ったことなどなかった。兄たちは年が離れていて、父親にはいつも辛くあたられ、母親はずっと昔に亡くなってしまった。誰かに心を許して信頼することなど、一度も学ぶ機会はなかった。

　耐えられなくなって説明を求めようとしたとき、立ち止まるように促され、サノスの手が離れた。明るい場所に来たらしく、目を閉じていてもまぶた越しに眩しい光を感じることができる。光は暖かく、ロキを優しく迎え入れるようで、これ以上好奇心を抑えることはできそうになかった。

「もういいですか？」だめだと言われても従わないつもりで、ロキは聞いた。

「よし、いいだろう」

　目を開いたロキは、驚愕して周囲を見回した。

「わ⋯⋯！」

　見渡す限り、本のぎっしり詰まった本棚の列⋯⋯床から信じられないほど高い天井までを埋め尽くしている。高い場所に届くように可動式の梯子がいくつも用意され、様々な形、大きさの椅子やソファがあちこちに配置されていた。部屋全体は広く、両側の螺旋階段を登れば二階の読書席から一階が見渡せるようになっている。壁はすべてガラス張りで、自然な太陽光をふんだんに取り入れていた。

　どこを見ても本、本、本！ 天国に届かんばかりの本の量！

　その美しい光景を見ているだけで、目に涙が溢れそうになった。

　ロキは前に一歩、そしてもう一歩前に踏み出し、両腕を大きく広げてくるりと回転しながら、この世界中の書物を集めたような奇跡の光景を目に焼き付けようとした。

「ああ ── 信じられない！」興奮に息が弾む。「こんなたくさんの本、見たことがない！」

　サノスはロキから礼儀正しく距離を保ちながら、その後をついて歩き、様子を見守った。胸を張り、わずかに頭を横に傾ける。

「なかなかいいだろう？ 気に入ったか？」

「ええ、とても！ 素晴らしいです！」ロキは叫ぶと同時にぴたりと動きを止め、さっと振り向いて大きな目で王を見つめた。「これを⋯⋯私のために？」

　サノスはまるでいたずらが見つかった子供のように肩をすくめた。一本の指でそっと椅子を押す。

「俺は書物に何の興味もない。だがお前は読書が好きだと聞いた。本を保管している司書に聞けば、何でも好きな本を探してくれる。ここには銀河中の本が集まっている。自動翻訳スキャナーもあるぞ。どんな言語でも翻訳できる」

　ロキは生まれて初めて、言葉を失うという体験をした。結婚相手であるこの男をずっと恐れ、心のどこかで憎んでさえいたが、その印象が今がらりと変わりつつあった。

　それまでのちょっとした気遣いも、今ならその意味が理解できた。ロキの私室は、体の大きさや好みに細かく合わせて仕立てられていた。ヨトゥンヘイムからわざわざ取り寄せた料理、初めて結ばれたときの優しい触れ方、一方的ではなくロキにも快楽を与えようとしたこと、そして眠っているロキの体を拭いてくれたこと。

　ロキは床を横切り、椅子をつついているサノスに近づいた。そしてつま先で立つと王の頰に片手を添え、もう片側の頰に、そして下唇に口づけた。サノスは、目の前のヨトゥンが本物なのか夢なのか判断がつきかねているような顔で、ロキを見た。

　ロキはにっこりと笑い、目を輝かせて言った。「とても気に入りました。最高の贈り物です」

　この場所を隅から隅まで見たいという子供のような衝動に勝てず、ロキは踊るような足取りで階段をかけあがり、面白そうな題名の本を探し回った。サノスは階下からその様子を目を細めて眺めた。新しい遊び場を楽しむ妃の姿にすっかり満足し、同時に貪欲に見つめる視線だった。

　二人は窓から差し込む光が金色に変わり、やがて書庫が薄闇に包まれるまでそこで過ごした。使用人が来て照明を灯しても、ロキはまだ、宇宙と銀河の歴史の本、サノスが君臨するまでの経緯を記した本、魔術の理論に関する本を腕に抱えこんでいた。片手には外国語を翻訳する小さなスキャナーを持っていたが、いずれは何でも読めるように共通語のアルファベットを学ぶ決意をしていた。

　書庫を出ながらロキが大きなあくびをすると、サノスはその小さな体を抱き上げ、数冊の本とともに運んだ。ロキは抗議せず、幸せそうな顔でたくましい胸板に身を寄せた。本に囲まれた夢のようなひとときの間、体の痛みさえ忘れていたのだが、ロキはそのことに気づいてさえいなかった。

　これほど素晴らしいものを手に入れたのは生まれて初めてだった。ロキはそっと体をねじってサノスの首の横にキスを贈った。強制された婚姻に抗議する気はすっかり無くなっていた。

 

#### 第五章

　

　その後の数週間で、ロキは夫となった男について多くの新しい事実を学んだ。ぞっとするような恐ろしいことも多少はあったが、残りのほとんどは、鉄の拳で世界を征服した暴君という一般に流布するイメージとはかけ離れたものだった。サノスが恐れられる理由もわかった。第三者の目がある場所では、あるいは使用人の掃除が行き届いていないときなど、サノスは威厳に満ち、岩のように固い意志と鋭い眼光で相手を圧倒した。宇宙最強の覇王そのものの姿だった。

　しかし、静けさの中で二人の息遣いだけが聞こえる夜になると、ロキは王の表情に緊張や躊躇いを見てとることができた。そして、彼のちょっとした行動から、ロキを常に注意深く観察していること、何を求めているのか知ろうとしていることが伝わってきた。直接たずねることはなくても、サノスはロキを見守り、微妙な表情の変化も決して見逃さなかった。ロキが疲れたりイライラしていればすぐに気づいたし、知らない慣習に戸惑っていれば、恥をかかせないようにさりげなく説明してくれた。

　帝王は若い妃の容姿に魅了されたらしく、ロキが新しい服を身につけて現れるたびに、「似合うな」など短い言葉で賞賛した。ヨトゥン風のスタイルでもこの王国の服装でも関係なく褒め、静かに読書するロキの姿を満足げに眺めた。会話や歌、踊りなどで王を常に楽しませる必要はなかった。彼はただロキの隣に座り、腰を優しく撫でているだけでじゅうぶんな様子だった。そんなときも、王宮の会議で誰かの処刑を決定するときも、同じくらい満足げな表情をしていた。

　そのどちらも、サノスは毎日のように行った。

　サノスをよく知るようになってから、ロキの不安はほとんど消えてなくなった。最初の数週間は誰と会っても警戒し、馬鹿にされるのではないか、王の伴侶として失格なのではないか、と心配ばかりしていた。とはいえ、ロキに公務として要求されることは何もなかった。ただ晩餐を王とともにし、王の求める場所で一日に数時間ほど一緒に過ごし、呼び出しに応じて寝室に行けば良いだけだった。

　生活が落ち着いてくると、ロキは丸一日を好きなように使った。大抵は図書館で、残りは自室の毛皮のラグにくるまって、古代の書を読んで過ごした。読書の合間に回廊を歩き回り、巨大な要塞の構造を把握しようと試みたりもした。

　初めて城内を一人で歩きまわったとき、ロキはただ玉座の間がどこにあるか知りたかっただけだった。一時間ほど経った頃、大勢の人々がひとかたまりになって走っているのにでくわした。彼らは必死の形相でロキの名を呼んでいた。そしてロキを見つけると、一斉に飛びかかってきた。ロキはとっさにそんな状況にふさわしい行動をとった。

　反対方向に走って逃げたのだ。

　動揺してどうすればいいのかわからず、ロキは自分を透明にする魔法を使って、柱の影で人々が走りすぎるのを待った。そこから足を踏み出し、サノスに見つかった。サノスには魔法が通用しなかったことに落胆しながら、ロキはふてくされた顔で王からの説教を受けた。

　サノスの説明によれば、ロキの部屋が空であることに気づいた使用人達は、ロキが行方不明になった、または誘拐されたと思い込んだらしい。そして捜索騒ぎとなった。サノスは自ら魔術使ってロキを見つけ出し、抱き上げて部屋に連れ戻した。

　その事件以降、ロキが移動するときは必ず護衛がつくようになった。

　そんな出来事が起こるたび、ロキはもう自分が一人きりの気楽な身分ではないことを実感した。従わなければならないルールがある。と言っても、それはラウフェイに課せられたものに比べたらずっと緩やかだった。中でも時間を守ることは大切だった。サノスは規律正しさを重視する王であり、すべてが効率的に、乱れなく実行されることを求めた。

　あるとき読書に夢中になり、王に指定された時刻が過ぎてしまったことがあった。扉が乱暴に開かれる音に驚き、本から顔をあげると、サノスが大股で近づいてくるのが見えた。眉は不機嫌にひそめられ、カウチにゆったりと座るロキを厳しい視線で見つめていた。

　王の顔に浮かぶ怒りを見て、ロキは身構えた。殴られるか、怒鳴られることを覚悟したのだ。しかしサノスは数フィート離れた場所で止まり、仁王立ちになってロキを見つめただけだった。耐え難い沈黙だった。サノスは長い間何も言わず、ロキはどんな罰を言い渡されるのかと恐れながら待ち続けた。それでも何も起こらなかったので、ロキはサノスの怒りを鎮める方法を考えながら本を閉じて背筋を伸ばした。それからゆっくりとサノスに近づいて、恥ずかしそうに彼を見上げた。

「お許しください」ロキは素直に言い、大きな瞳を見開いた。「もう二度とこんなことはしません」

　一秒が過ぎ、二秒が過ぎ、やがてサノスはロキの顎を手ですくい、穏やかな声で言った。「ああ、二度とするな」

　そしてロキを抱き上げ、夜をともに過ごすために自室へと連れ帰った。

　そうやってロキを抱いてあちこちに運ぶのも、サノスが気に入っていることのひとつだった。ロキは最初の頃、ちゃんと足がある、一人で歩けると大騒ぎして抵抗した。しかし手足をバタバタさせて抗議するたびに、サノスはロキの尻たぶをぎゅっとつかんで黙らせた。ロキは頰を紺色に染め、むすっとしながらも黙ってサノスに運ばれた。

　こんな習慣はおかしい、と始めは不満だったロキも、サノスをより良く知るうちに考えが少し変わった。ロキを抱き上げて王宮のあちこちに運び、皆に見せつけるのが、サノスは嬉しくてたまらないのだった。夕食が終わればすぐにロキの椅子まで来て抱き上げ、自分の寝室か、またはロキの部屋へと運んだ。ときには書庫まで探しにきて、ロキが腕いっぱいの本を選び終えるまで辛抱強く待ち、ロキと本の両方を抱えて、どこでも希望の場所まで運んだ。

　しばらくするとロキはこの移動方法にすっかり慣れ、抗議することもなくなり、自分から利用さえするようになった。王宮の貴族たちや王に嘆願に来た人々の前を通れば、金と宝石で飾られ、帝王に恭しく抱えられた青い肌のロキを、誰もが畏怖をもって見た。

　ロキは特別な存在になった気分を心ゆくまで楽しんだ。

　新しい母国について理解するのには時間がかかったが、それも日を追うごとに楽になった。空を飛ぶ機械があり、プロペラが無くても、薄い金属の羽で浮かぶ。勝手に動くものもある。扉がその代表例だった。壁全体が動くこともあった。ロキが近づくだけで開き、通り抜けると背後で自然に閉まった。ボタンひとつで使用人が飛んできたし、ペンクロが苦労して使い方を説明してくれた通話機器で、誰とでも話すことができた。ただし、ロキにはサノス以外に話し相手はいなかったので、滅多に使うことはなかったのだが。

　読書に没頭しているとき以外は、周囲を観察して過ごし、王宮で働く人々の名前を覚えようと努力した。ロキにはよく状況がわからない内戦の影響で、議会の顔ぶれは頻繁に変わった。誰かが処刑されたり、暗殺されたりして入れ替わり、それが延々と繰り返されていたが、議会は支障なく運営されていた。

　そんな状況を最初に知ったときは不安になった。王国の秩序は、それを治める者たちの手にかかっているのだから。ヨトゥンヘイムでは常に年齢が上で力の強い一派が最大の権力を握っていた。ここでは毎週のように権力の座につく者が入れ替わる。しかしサノスはそんなことも一切気にしていないようだった。特に目をかけている配下の者はいるようだったが、彼らが暗殺されたとしても眉ひとつ動かさず、同情を見せることもなかった。生き残れないほどの弱者だったのだと割り切っている様子だった。

　サノスの王宮では、強いか、弱いかだけが重要だった。体の大きさや種族は関係ない。性別も、能力さえ問題にならない。ずる賢さ、人とのつながり、腕力、資源、あらゆるものを利用して、人々は権力を勝ち取ろうとしていた。参加者が多くてルールのない試合のようなものだ。

　そんな国を支配するサノスは、実に狂人の名にふさわしいのかもしれない、とロキは考えた。

　サノスの采配の仕方は、ロキの目には厳しすぎるものに見えた。愚かな者が生き残れるチャンスはゼロだった。故意であれ事故であれ、サノスに無礼なふるまいをした者は罰せられた。サノスに呼びつけられ、会議が終わるまで側で待っているとき、ロキは彼が配下の者たちを扱う様子を見ることができた。

　会議の場にロキが姿を見せると、あちこちで囁きが広がった。自分についてコソコソと噂されることには慣れきっていたが、聞こえる言葉に耳を傾けるかぎり、それは決して侮辱でも悪意のある内容でもなかった。それどころか賞賛の言葉が聞こえ、笑顔を向けられて、ロキは戸惑った。

　毎回同じ反応があることに、数回目に会議を訪れたときにロキは気が付いた。アンクレットが揺れる軽やかな音とともにロキが現れた瞬間、貴族たちはほっと肩の力を緩める。そして安心したように笑顔を交わし合う。その中の何人か、大抵は女性たちが、ロキに近づいてきて、礼儀正しく話しかけてくる。他の者たちはサノスの前に進み出て、いつもよりも落ち着いた口調で、嘆願の口上などを開始するのだった。

　ある日、ロキはついにペンクロに説明を求めた。すると侍従長は何とも言えない顔でロキを見返した。

「ロキ様が会議室にいらっしゃると、王はいつもより寛大になるのです。処刑の数も減ります」

　そう言われてから注意して見ていると、確かにロキが現れると同時にサノスの眉間がわずかに緩み、眼光の鋭さは変わらないものの、その光が少し温かいものに変わるのがわかった。そしてペンクロの言う通り、ロキが会議に立ち会った日は流れる血の量も減った。直接ロキに礼を言う者はいなかったが、礼を言われるほどのことをしているのかどうか、ロキ自身もよくわからなかった。

　会議が終了すると、ロキは例外なく、玉座の間からサノスの寝室へと運ばれた。

　寝室での営みに関しては・・・

　その行為を嫌だと言えば嘘になった。一度目を経験したあとはある程度予測がつくようになり、恐怖にかられたり無理だと思うことはなくなった。サノスは規則正しく三日に一度、ロキを寝室に呼んだ。毎回ロキの体が完全に回復するのにはそれだけの時間が必要だったのだが、必ず挿入行為が伴うとは限らなかった。サノスは舌を使ってロキを満足させ、それからロキの滑らかな肌に自身を擦り付けて射精に至ることもあった。自分の欲望よりもまず、ロキが受け入れられるかどうか、必ず確認してから実際の行為に移った。

　サノスがただ冷酷なだけの王ではないことを、ロキは寝室でも学んだ。サノスは毎回、ゆっくりと時間をかけてロキの体を開いた。指や道具を使って十分に解してから、挿入を試みた。ときにはあまりの慎重さに苛立つほどだったが、実際に限界まで押し広げられ、生命の危機まであと一インチというほどの奥深くまで何度も突かれる段階になると、いつもサノスの忍耐強さに感謝した。

　何度か試しかけてはとどまったあと、ロキは自分からも積極的な行動をとってみることにした。最初は、体力を失わずに王を満足させる方法、またはただ抱かれるだけでは嫌だと思う日にその代わりにできることを探すのが目的だった。書庫で見つけた男性同士の交わりに関する本が役立ち、故郷での限られた経験を補うことができた。

　ある日、ロキはサノスの前にひざまずき、服の上から股間に舌を這わせて、王を驚愕させた。サノスはロキを抱き上げ、ベッドに運び、柔らかな枕の上に下ろした。

「そういうことをしたいなら、ここでやれ。冷たい床にひざまずくことはない」

　王の機嫌を損ねたのかと恐れていたロキはほっとして頷き、ベルトに手を伸ばした。巨大な性器は口いっぱいに頬張っても半分ほどしか入らなかったが、やがて白く温かい液体が舌の上にほとばしったとき、ロキは勝ち誇って頰を染めた。大量の液体はロキの唇から溢れ、顎を伝って流れ落ちた。その後、ロキは王からたっぷりと賞賛を与えられた。全身を優しく撫でられ、息が切れるほど口づけられて、様々な愛称で呼ばれた。

　サノスには、理由はよくわからないが、他の種族とは違う奇妙な特徴があった。例えば、大量の精液。一度のオーガズムでロキが放つ量をスプーン一杯だとしたら、サノスはバケツ一杯ほどありそうだった。営みの後は必ず浴槽で全身を洗い流す必要があった。

　サノスはどういうわけかその大量のものでロキの体を覆ったり、体内から溢れて滴り落ちる様子を眺めるのが好きなようで、毎回満足げな唸り声をあげた。そのことに一度だけ抗議したロキは、全身を舌で掃除されるという、かつてないほど恥ずかしい罰を受けることになった。サノスはその間、ずっとクスクスと笑い続けていた。それ以降ロキは抗議を諦め、サノスのしたいようにさせて、あとで浴槽で洗い流すことにした。

　サノスに与えるのと同じだけ、ロキも快楽を受け取っていた。サノスはロキが叫びだすまで舌を使い、懇願し始めるまで指を使った。夜が更ける頃には、ロキはいつも満たされ、動けないほど疲れ果て、心地良く痺れた手足を投げ出した。それからサノスの強い腕に包まれ、あるいは胸板にもたれて、何時間もぐっすりと眠った。

　目覚めると、ロキはいつも一人だった。しばらくしてサノスが現れることはあったが、ロキは王が眠っている姿を一度も見たことがなかった。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

　新しい生活にすっかり慣れ、この王国についてより深く知るようになっても、ロキは何かが心にひっかかるのを常に感じていた。具体的に何なのかはわからないのだが、まるで直接引っ掻くことのできない痒みのように、それは心の奥に存在していた。何かを見逃しているという感覚がどうしても！振り払えなかった。その何かのせいで、美しく飾られた自室や、抱きかかえられて運ばれることに苛立ちを覚えるようになってしまった。

　それがはっきりしたのは、ある日、すっかり退屈してまた城内を歩き回り、思いがけない発見をしたときのことだった。

　ロキは魔法でクローンを作り、護衛を振り切った。サノスの寝室から自室へと送られる途中だったのだが、クローンを作ったあとは姿を消して、護衛が歩き去るのを待ったのだ。それから自由にいくつもの部屋の扉を開き、中に何があるのかを探った。

　最初は楽しかった。用途がさっぱりわからない部屋も多かったが、様々な装置、スクリーン、器具などを観察して、何時間も過ごすことができた。何の装置かわからないときは、事故を恐れて触らなかった。武器庫も興味深かったが、銃、熱レーザー、剣などには決して近づかないように気をつけた。

　ある角を曲がると、目の前の壁の一部が光って開き、スクリーンが現れてロキの名前をたずねた。この認証プロセスにはもうすっかり慣れていたので、ロキは名前と身分を伝えた。画面上でその情報が確認されると、予想通り壁がスライドして開き、声だけの存在がようこそ、とロキを迎えた。

　興味を覚えたロキは、どうしても中に何があるのか知りたくなった。

　部屋の中に足を踏み入れて最初に見えたのは、巨大で無機質な机と椅子だった。机の上には大量の書類が積み上がっている。部屋の片側の壁には大きなスクリーンモニターがとりつけられていた。キーボードらしきものは見当たらなかったが、机に近づくとその表面に文字が浮かび上がり、それがこの国の共通言語として使われるアルファベットであることがわかった。

　机の周囲を歩くと、それが何かの機能のスイッチを入れたらしく、空中に浮かんだスクリーンに様々な世界の地図、惑星、銀河系などが映し出された。

　ロキは驚いて、立ち尽くしたまま大量の画像を見渡した。この部屋はオフィスの類に違いなかった。戦略を立てるための部屋だろうか。椅子のサイズから考えて、部屋の主はサノス以外に考えられなかった。

　機密性の高い場所に入り込んでしまったことに気づいたロキは、この場に自分がいて良いのかどうかわからず、不安になった。ネックレスを指先で触りながら、もし見つかってしまったら、あのドアのせいにしようと考えた。名前の認証後に招き入れたのがいけないのだ。

　そしてきびすを返した瞬間、スクリーンの向こう側で何かが光っているのに気づいて、ロキはその場に凍りついた。

　何かの像であることはひと目でわかったが、それはまるで生きている人間のように精密に作られていた。今にも呼吸を始め、首をねじって、その退屈しきった視線をこちらに向けそうだった。それに、よく知っている顔でもあった。

　ロキはゆっくりと像に近づいた。それは、ロキ自身の完璧なレプリカだった。溶けないように保存された、氷の彫像。ロキは彫像の腕や額の紋様、裸の胸を隠すというよりも強調しているネックレスの連なり、美しい腰巻の襞などを目で追った。彫刻家の腕は素晴らしく、ロキの唇は柔らかく丸まり、髪は繊細な三つ編みにまとめられ、引き締まった筋肉のラインがくっきり浮き出ていた。

　次第に違和感が強くなってくるのを感じながら、ロキはその美しい彫像を顔をしかめて見つめた。この彫像を作ったときのことはよく覚えていた。王宮のもっとも優れた彫刻家の手によるものだった。ヨトゥンヘイムでは氷の彫刻が高度な芸術とされていて、特にラウフェイに直接仕えるのは最高レベルの芸術家たちのみだった。何時間も同じポーズをとらされて、ロキは何故こんなことをしなければならないのかと何度も不満を口にした。出来上がった作品を見ることすら許されなかった。ラウフェイは息子全員の彫像を作らせ、兄たちの像はそれぞれの自室に飾られていたのに、ロキのものだけがいつまで経っても運ばれてこなかったのだ。ラウフェイにロキの彫像は保管庫に入れたと説明された後は、わざわざ自分の目で確かめたいという気にもならなかった。

　今、驚きとともにロキは真相を悟った。父親はこの彫像を、婚姻の提案とともにサノスへ送ったに違いなかった。契約の締結のためにヨトゥンヘイムに来る前から、サノスはロキの姿形を知っていたのだ。

　強い怒りで全身の血が凍りつきそうだった。父親に欺かれていた。兄たちの彫像は計略の一部だった。

　彫像を叩き壊してしまいたかったが、ロキはその子供じみた衝動を抑え、ゆっくりとそこから離れた。椅子のある場所に戻って机の後ろに立つと、彫像は他の誰からも見えず、その椅子に座った者だけが見える位置に置かれているのがわかった。

　このオフィスで椅子に座るたび、サノスはロキの彫像を眺めたに違いない。殺風景で無機質な仕事部屋に置かれた、華やかな氷の彫刻を。

　突然、この場所にいることが耐えられなくなった。ロキはオフィスから走りでると、肌がむず痒いような錯覚に襲われながら、廊下を駆け抜けた。自室にたどり着くと同時に、息を弾ませながら長椅子に倒れ込んだ。

　ひどい気分だった。もう二度とあの氷の彫像を見たくなかった。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

　サノスを避けるのは不可能だった。夕食をともにすることは義務付けられていたし、一度だけ仮病を使ったときは、ドクター・ハートレーが王から派遣されてきて、ロキは恥をしのんで全身の診察を受ける羽目になった。本当に病気にならない限り、そんな診察は二度とごめんだった。

　そんなわけで、ロキはその晩も嫌々ながら、夕食のために服装を整え、髪を結って、婚姻のシンボルをしっかりと編み込んだ。結婚指輪に何度も触れ、くるくる回したり、指から外したりまた嵌めたりを繰り返した。まるで、その指輪を本当に身につけるべきかどうか悩んでいるように。しまいには指が擦れて痛くなってしまった。

　食事の間、ロキは口数少なく、物思いに沈んでいた。皿の上の大好物が目に入らないかのように、いつまでもつつきまわした。思いは同じところを何度もぐるぐると回っていた。なぜ腹が立つのだろう。あの彫像の存在に、何故これほど苛立たせられるのだろう。

　手首に何かが触れ、ロキは我に返った。見上げると、サノスの目が心配そうにロキを見つめていた。

「何か心配事でもあるのか、宝石よ。ほとんど食事に手をつけていないじゃないか」

　ロキは目をそらし、唇をきつく結んだ。どんなに抗議しても、サノスはその甘すぎる愛称でロキを呼ぶことを止めなかった。反抗的な気分になり、ロキは皿に目を落としたまま首を横に振った。

「口に合わなかったか？」

　もう一度、首を横に振る。

　サノスの指がロキの手首を軽くたたいた。「話してみろ、ロキ。そうやって黙り込むような態度は気に入らん」

　ロキは手を動かし、膝の上に置いた。「何でもありません」小声で呟き、このままサノスが放っておいてくれることを願った。

　サノスがため息をつき、自分の席に戻る音が聞こえた。両手の指を組み合わせ、不機嫌な伴侶を見つめる。気まずい沈黙がしばらく流れたあと、サノスは口を開いた。

「ロキ、嘘はつくなと前に言ったはずだ。お前から真意を聞き出すのは骨が折れる。今すぐでなくても構わない。だがいずれは必ず、真実を話せ」

　ロキは胸がずっしりと重くなるのを感じた。何と言って切り出せばいいのかわからなかったが、話し始めたら最後、次々と怒りがわきあがってきて、まずいことになるのではないかという気がした。しかしこれ以上遅らせても無意味だった。一度何かを追及すると決めたら、サノスは決して諦めない。

　大きく息を吸ってから、ロキはその日初めて知ったことから話し始めた。

「今日⋯⋯とても興味深い部屋を見つけました」

　いったん言葉を切ると、サノスは続きを促すようにうむ、と頷いた。

「何が興味深かったのだ？」

「部屋の扉が私の名を聞き、開いて中に迎え入れたのです」ロキはまず自分に非がないことを強調した。「中には机と画面と、地図がありました。たくさん」

　テーブルの下で両手をねじりながら、ロキは夫の反応を見ることができずにいた。「そうか」と短い一言が聞こえた。

「俺が怒るのではないかと心配したのか？」王は尋ねた。

　ロキは唇を噛み、それには答えなかった。「そこで⋯⋯他にも見つけたものがあります」

　さっと目をあげると、サノスの顔は石のように表情がなかった。

「ふむ。氷の彫刻か？」

　ロキは小さく頷いて眉を寄せた。「父が贈ったのですね？ 私と結婚しろとあなたを説得するために⋯⋯」

「そうだとしたら気に障るのか？」サノスは冷静そのものの表情で聞いた。

「少し」心が泡立つのを感じながらロキは答えた。

「何故だ？」

　そう聞かれたことに驚き、ロキは顔をあげてサノスを見たが、返す言葉は見つからなかった。本当に、何故こんなことが気になるのだろう。父王が何かを送らなければ、あの衰退した国にサノスがわざわざ伴侶を探しに来るはずがない。しかしまさかあんな場所に恭しく飾られているとは思わなかった。まるで大切なコレクションのように。

　ロキは売り買いされた。事前に口説かれることもなく、誰もロキの意向など気にしなかった。それならば何故今、これほどの寵愛を王から受けているのだろうか？ 結局、ロキは所有物なのだ。ロキの幸せなど考慮されない。サノスの慈悲のもと、自由に似たものを与えられているだけだ。

　それで満足すべきなのだろうか？

「ロキ」

　青い拳が膝の上で震えた。「あの像を何故、あの場所に置いた？」怒りを抑えた静かな声でロキは聞いた。

「目を楽しませるためだ」サノスはふたたび心配そうな眼差しに戻って答えた。

「ただそれだけのために？」ロキは苦い表情で言った。「望まれる場所にただ立って、他には何も期待されず、ただ目を喜ばせる姿でいればいいのか」

「何が言いたい、ロキ？」

　ロキは引き絞った弓のように体を強張らせた。「私は何故ここにいるのですか？ 何故私を選んだのですか？ あなたにふさわしい者は他にいくらでもいる。何故あなたは私をこんな風に扱うんだ、こんな⋯⋯こんな」

「芸術品のように？」

　ぶつけようとしていた言葉をすべて忘れて、ロキは少し気まずそうな顔をしている王を見つめた。ロキにはまったく理解できなかった。他の家族と違って、ロキは大きくもなく、力も弱く、美しいわけでもなかった。自分に特別な魅力があるとは思えなかった。

　こんな自分なのに、とロキは思った。

「何故？」どうしてもわからず、ロキはもう一度たずねた。「私には、こんなに大事にされるような価値はない」

「おお、ロキ」サノスはつぶやき、片手を伸ばしてロキの頬をそっと撫でた。ロキは震えていた。「俺の宝物⋯⋯」

　ロキはかっとなって顔を背けた。まずいことになると思いながらも自分を抑えられず、言葉が口から溢れ出した。

「違う！ こんなのモノ扱いだ！ 私など安物の宝石だ、着飾って王に仕えて、持ち運ばれて⋯⋯あなたに奉仕する以外に何の役にも立たない！」

　その後に続いた静けさに、ロキはぞっとした。緋色に燃える瞳で空中の一点を見つめたまま、ロキは口に手をあてて身震いした。自分の言葉が恐ろしかった。ここまで言ってしまったらただでは済まないだろう。胃のあたりから寒気が這い上がってきた。サノスに無礼を働いてしまった ── 大罪を犯してしまった。

「本当にそう思うのか」静かな反応が返ってきた。サノスは深く考え込んでいる様子で、その表情は、傷ついているようにさえ見えた。ロキは途端に自らの言葉を深く恥じた。

　今まで散々受け取ってきた親切や優しさを、こんなひどい形で返してしまった。

　沈黙に耐えきれず、ロキは言った。「失礼してよろしいでしょうか」正直に気持ちを話すことで王宮を追放されるのなら仕方ない。そんな結果も覚悟して、持ち物をまとめに部屋に戻るつもりだった。

　サノスは少しためらったあと、組み合わせた指の上に顎を置いたままうなずいた。ロキの顔も見ず、何か深く考え込んでいるようだった。

　ロキも振り返らずにその場を去った。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

　その夜はなかなか寝つけなかった。ロキは部屋の中で行ったり来たりしながら、爪を噛み、何の非もない夫に怒りをぶつけてしまったことを後悔し、自分に腹を立てた。もう少し冷静になるべきだったのに、できなかった。抑制力のない自分を嘲笑いたい気分だった。

　サノスが決める処罰がなんであれ、甘んじて受けるつもりだった。

　何の知らせもないまま夜が明け、ロキはすっかり怯え、ほんの少しの物音にも飛び上がりそうなほど緊張していた。朝食が運ばれたが、ひと口も食べられなかった。昼食も同じことだった。ペンクロが夕食を運んで来るころには気が狂いそうになっていた。

　ロキは喉元にせりあがってくる恐怖を飲み込んでやっと声を出した。「王は私を避けているのか？」

　使用人に指示してご馳走をテーブルに並べさせていた侍従長は、詳細は何も教えてくれなかった。料理はどれもヨトゥンヘイムのものだった。

「今回の件について対応を考えているところです」ペンクロはあいかわらずの居丈高な口調で言った。「陛下が今、最終的な確認をしている。明日にも決まるでしょう。今晩は休んでおくように」

　彼が去ると、ロキはさらにひどい気分になった。その対応の内容が何であれ、ロキにとって嬉しいものではなさそうだった。せっかく手に入れた快適な生活を、完全に満足できないからといってすべて台無しにしてしまうとは、自分はなんと愚かなのか、とロキは嘆いた。

　その夜は、前夜よりもさらに長く感じられた。深夜を過ぎた頃、ロキは疲れ果てて気絶するように眠りについた。そして侍女に起こされ、体を清めるように、王が玉座の間で待っている、と告げられた。夜明けから数時間が経っていた。ロキは虚ろな心のまま、侍女の言葉どおりにした。身につける服や宝石も大して考えずに選んだ。処刑されるために着飾るなど無駄なことだと思ったのだ。玉座の間の入り口に立っても、空虚な気分は去らなかった。この広間は正確には「玉座の墓場」とでも呼ばれるべきだった。サノスが征服した国の、あらゆる支配者や貴族から奪った玉座が台座の上にずらりと並べられ、帝王の威力を見せつけていたからだ。広間には様々な大きさや形の玉座が十数個も展示されていた。慎ましいものもあれば、大きくて派手なものもあった。

　広間の突き当たりにあるサノス自身の玉座は、慎ましさの対極と言えた。それは巨大で、漆黒の岩で作られ、下から青い光で照らし出されていた。目の前まで近づけば、実はその玉座が床の上に建てられているのではなく、少し浮いていることがわかる。

　広間にはすでに多くの人が集まっていて、ロキに注目していた。つまり、処罰が公に宣告されるということだ。ロキはまっすぐ前を見て、顎を高くあげて群衆の間を歩いた。サノスに何をされようと、こんな平民たちの目の前で怯えるつもりはなかった。

　あらゆる種族の者たちが歩いていくロキを見守った。彼らが驚いているのか満足しているのか、ロキにはわからなかった。他に見るものはなかったので、ロキは玉座にいる王だけを見つめて進んだ。王は深紫色の大きな両手を、玉座の肘掛けにどっしりと置いている。ロキはその腕に包まれ、安心して眠ったことを思い出した。そして、失ってしまったことを悲しく思う自分に気づいた。　

　高座に続く階段の下でロキは立ち止まった。アンクレットが鳴り止むと、静けさが余計に強調された。ロキはサノスの視線を受け止め、ふと、身を投げ出して命乞いをすれば、もしかして許されるだろうか、などと考えた。

　しかし実際には行動に移さなかった。

「ロキ、我が妃よ」サノスの声が轟いた。斧が振り下ろされることを覚悟して、ロキは身をすくめた。「ここに来て、隣に座れ」

　大きな手が示す場所には、サノスのものよりもひと回り小さい、しかし同じ高さに作られた、もうひとつの玉座があった。その足元には階段がついていて、一番上には柔らかくて座り心地の良さそうなクッションが乗せられていた。玉座は黒い岩から削り出したもので、表面にはコバルトブルーの小石がいくつもはめ込まれていた。まるで青色が漆黒の中に溶け込み、離れがたく結合しているかのようだった。

　ロキは驚愕して口をぽかんと開けた。

　それは確かに玉座だった。サノスはロキのために、もうひとつの玉座を作ったのだ。

　ロキは震える足をなんとか動かし、階段を登って、一番上にたどり着いた。ロキが肘掛けに指を滑らせて青い石の輪郭をなぞる様子を、サノスは静かに微笑んで見つめた。

「これを⋯⋯私のために？」サノスだけに聞こえる小声で、ロキは聞いた。

　王は唇をわずかに曲げて笑った。「お前は役に立ちたいと言ったな。気に入ったか？」

　ロキは涙と、泡のように浮かんでくる笑いとを同時にこらえた。

「はい、とても」クッションに飛び乗り、腰を下ろして、ロキは（今は自分のものになった）玉座の間を見渡した。新しく高い地位についた瞬間を貴族や家来たちに見守られ、ロキは少し得意げな顔になった。

　サノスは嬉しそうに頷くと、広間の人々に向かって前に集まるよう指示した。会議が始まり、ロキは真剣に耳を傾けた。最初はロキの玉座は象徴的なものに過ぎず、実際的な意味はないのかもしれないと思ったのだが、サノスは議論中に何度もロキの方に向き直って意見を求めた。ロキはただの傍観者ではない、重要な参加者なのだと強調する意図が伝わってきた。

　正午が近づき、サノスは昼食のため会議を一時停止すると告げた。午前中にロキが目撃したのは、賄賂の贈呈、殺人の罪を暴かれた貴族たち、婚姻の取り決め、盗まれたヤギを返して欲しいと訴える男などだった。残念ながらヤギは儀式のために屠られてしまっていたが、サノスは持ち主に新しく一匹与えることを約束し、盗人を捉えるべく腕利きの戦士たちを派遣した。ヤギを殺すこと自体は別として、儀式の生贄にするのは大罪だった。

　長い時間座り続けて足が痺れ、ロキは立ち上がると同時に転びそうになって、サノスに抱きとめられた。そのとき初めて自分が極度に疲労していることに気づき、ロキは大きなあくびをした。　

　玉座の間を出て貴族たちの目がなくなると、ロキは夫に向き直って両手を差し伸べ、無言で抱き上げることを求めた。サノスはためらった。

「お前はそれでいいのか？」

　ロキは何日かぶりの晴れやかな気分で微笑んだ。「誰も見ていないところならね。私もこれからは威厳を持たないと。さあ、抱き上げて」

　サノスは笑い声をあげてかがみこみ、華奢な伴侶を胸に抱きかかえた。

「では、俺を許してくれるんだな？」ロキを抱いていくつかの広間を横切りながら、サノスは聞いた。温かな手が腰からその下に滑ってきても、ロキは抗議する気にさえならなかった。

「うーん、そうだな、多分。でも、あなたのせいで私は丸一日生きた心地がしなかった。今日の朝、処刑されるのだと思っていました」

　すっかり慣れた唇の感触がロキの首をなぞり、肌に暖かい息を吹きかけた。産毛が逆立ち、体が震えた。

「まさか。お前は俺の宝物だ、ロキ。必ず幸せにする」

「秘密を教えましょうか」ロキは王を焦らすように耳元に唇を寄せた。「とても幸せになれるような気がします」

 

#### 第六章

 

　サノスの補佐官には名前が無かった。彼はただ「ジ・アザー」と呼ばれていた。男性なのかどうかさえはっきりしなかった。とても奇妙な外見をしていて、ロキと同じように肌は青いが、手にはいくつか余分な突起があり、顔は金色のねじれた布に半分覆い隠されていた。ロキは彼の歯しか見たことがなく、その歯は異様に大きくて全体と均衡がとれていなかった。

　ジ・アザーはロキの前で深く頭を垂れた。その態度は恭しいようで、どこか慇懃無礼だった。これからジ・アザーがこの国の政治や司法制度についてお前を指導する、よく勉強するように、とサノスは言った。ロキはこの男と過ごす時間が短く済むように必死で勉強しよう、と密かに決意した。

　新たな義務が加わって忙しくなったものの、必要とされる毎日は張り合いがあった。ロキが最初に取り掛かったのは王宮のファッション部門だった。国で最高のデザイナーを雇い、王宮での新たな仕事にふさわしい服を作らせることにした。ヨトゥンの伝統的な服装に最先端の流行を取り入れたもので、奇抜すぎて人々に嘲笑されるのではないかと心配になることもあった。しかしそんな服を着た数日後には必ず、貴族たちの間にそれが新しいスタイルとして広まった。

　ロキは装いがサノスに気に入られるかどうかを気にした。王が微笑めば、それはロキの翻るケープや、透明な素材の優雅なシャツを気に入ったという意味だった。天秤の形をした金色の飾りが派手すぎたときは少し困った表情になり、小さな角が生えた金色の髪飾りにも首を傾げてみせた。しかしロキは構わず、それを誇らしげに身につけた。二本の角はロキに王族らしい威厳を与えるような気がしたのだ。

　宮中の女性たちは透明な素材を好んで身につけるようになり、男性陣もそのことにまったく文句はないようだった。角のモチーフも流行し、長さが身分の高さを示すようになった。

　次にわかったのは、宮中会議はときに非常に退屈だということだった。内容がわからなかったり、背景をよく知らないために的確な意見が言えなかったりした。そんなときは好きな本を持参して、裁きを宣告する夫の隣でクッションにもたれ、読書に集中した。

　ある日、見覚えのある男がサノスの玉座の前に立ったときも、ロキは本を読んでいた。男はサノスにロキを興味深げにちらちらと見上げながら嘆願を始めた。しばらく見ているうちに彼が以前にも同じ要件で来たことがあるのを思い出し、何度も視線を送ってくる様子を見て、ロキはちょっとした悪戯を思いついた。

　ロキは本を閉じ、自分の椅子から降りて、サノスの横までゆっくりと歩いた。玉座の肘掛けの横に立つと、王はロキの意図を伺うように片眉をあげてみせた。ロキは無言のまま王の膝に飛び乗り、胸に身を寄せ、全身がすっぽりと収まる位置に落ち着いた。

　見下ろすと、嘆願者は動揺を隠せずに顔を真っ赤にしていた。

　ロキはもっと楽しむことに決め、サノスの首に鼻先をつけて腕を回した。そんな姿勢をとれば薄手のシャツがずりあがって、ほっそりした体の線が強調されることは計算済みだった。公の場で愛情表現をする扇情的な行為に、広間に囁き声が鳥の羽ばたきのように広がった。

　サノスは我が物と示すように温かく重い手をロキの腿に置いた。男は次第にどもり始め、王は冷静な表情で耳を傾けていたが、内心では深く満足しているのがよくわかった。

　ロキは注目と囁きとを楽しみながら、大胆な行為を続けた。甘やかされた王妃らしくサノスの顎に唇を這わせると、あちこちから咳払いの音が聞こえた。

　そのとき、ロキはふいに嘆願中の男を以前にどこで見かけたのか思い出した。わずかに体を捻ってサノスの顎から耳へと唇をずらし、囁いた。

「この男の言うことを信じてはいけません。以前に私の父を騙して宝石を巻き上げようとしたことがあります。信用できない男です」

　ロキの言葉に応えるように腿に置かれた手に力が入ったが、王は眉一つ動かさなかった。ロキは姿勢をもとに戻し、成り行きを見守った。

　嘆願が終わるとサノスは沈黙を長々と引き伸ばし、詐欺師の男は冷や汗の水たまりが足元にできそうなほど動揺し始めた。やがて王の片手が空を切って合図をすると同時に、駆け寄った二名の兵士が男の腕を両側から捉えた。男を投獄して詳細を調査するようにサノスが言い渡し、男は許しを乞うて泣きわめきながら、兵士たちに引きずられていった。

　夫と自らの権力を肌に感じて、ロキは身震いした。ロキの一言で、男が投獄された。ロキが囁いた言葉に、サノスは真剣に耳を傾けた。

　その夜、ロキはサノスの寝室に運ばれ、夜明けまで眠らなかった。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

　サノスが初めて血まみれの姿で現れたとき、ロキは説明のできない強烈な衝動に襲われた。鼓動が速くなり、夫の顔半分を覆う真紅の色を瞳孔の開いた目で見つめた。血糊はまだ一部しか凝固しておらず、それは殺害が行われてまだわずかしか時間が経っていないことを意味していた。髪が乱れていないので、兜を脱いだばかりであることもわかる。王は滅多に自らの手で処刑を行わなかったが、その必要があると判断したときは決してためらわなかった。

　ロキの表情を見てサノスは立ち止まり、問いかけるように眉をひそめた。しかしその反応の理由を知ると同時ににやりと笑い、頰を指で拭ってみせた。血が広がり、ロキの鼓動はますます激しくなった。

「愚か者が反乱を起こして、そのまま逃げおおせると思ったようだ」サノスはつぶやくように言った。王の低い声がこれほどの興奮をロキにもたらしたことはなかった。まるで暗い宇宙の虚無から響くような声。「洗い流してくる⋯⋯待っていろ」

　浴室に向かって踏み出した足を、ロキが止めた。ロキはサノスの行く手をふさぐように立ち、まるで催眠術にかかったように血で汚れた頰に指を走らせた。そして真紅と青のコントラストをうっとりと眺め、血のついた指先を見つめると、ゆっくりとそれを口に運んだ。ロキのピンクの舌が、挑むように指先に絡みつく。

「ロキ」サノスの声が緊張感を孕んだ。

　ロキは身を震わせた。目を閉じると、帝王の肌からすくい取った血と汗、そして鉄の味が波のように押し寄せてきて、血流とともに全身を巡った。ロキはすっかり中毒していた ── サノスの力と、その延長として自らが手に入れた力に。血の味は、権力の証拠そのものだった。

　その力に対して、ロキは急激で強烈な欲望を覚えた。

　ロキはぱっと目を見開いて一歩前に出ると、つま先で立って血をサノスの下唇に塗りつけた。その上を舌でなぞり、王の唇と血と、そして低い唸り声を同時に味わった。 体が熱く、どうしようもない衝動にかきたてられて、力の限り強く唇を吸った。

　ロキに迫られてサノスは驚き、身じろぎもせず目を見張って妃の行為を見つめた。大きな両手をロキの細い腰にあてて引き寄せ、片方の手をそのまま下に滑らせて尻を掴んだ。

「 ── キ⋯⋯」ロキに下唇を捉えられてうまく名を呼べず、サノスは低く唸った。

　ロキは音をたてて唇を解放したが、顔は触れそうなほど近くに寄せたまま離れなかった。たくましい腕の筋肉に力がこもるのを感じて、王が忍耐の限界に近づいているのがわかった。

「洗い流すな」ロキはわざと乱暴に言い、王の太い首にしがみついた。「ベッドに運べ、そして私が悲鳴をあげるまで抱け ── わかったか？」

　次の瞬間、ロキは床からすくい上げられた。重いブーツが床を打ち、気づくとマットレスに押しつけられていた。王の舌が口に、手が足の間に入り込んでくる。ロキはくぐもった叫びをあげながら身をよじり、サノスの手が届きやすいように手足を広げようとした。

　頭をのけぞらせると、首筋を噛む歯から全身に甘い痛みが広がった。しばらく跡が残るだろう。残って欲しかった。喘ぐ自分の声が耳に届き、ロキはサノスの頭をつかんで自ら肌に押しつけた。胸にのしかかる重みで呼吸が浅くなり、しかしその息苦しささえ興奮につながった。組み伏せられ、無力なはずなのに、ロキは両腕に無敵の力を抱えていた。サノスは大胆に舌を使い、ロキのシャツがその道筋の邪魔になると、迷わず引き裂いて切れ端にした。ロキは驚いて声をあげた。サノスはそれを怯えと受け取って手を止め、するとロキは腰を押しつけて王の耳朶を血が滲むほどきつく噛んだ。

「抱けと言ったんだ」ロキは掠れ声で囁いた。「手加減しなくていい」

　骨に響くような低音の唸り声とともに、ロキの残りの服も引き裂かれ、床に捨てられた。熱い手のひらにペニスを包まれて、ロキはほとんど泣きそうな声をあげた。サノスはそれを握るだけで摩擦を与えることはせず、ロキが腰を揺らそうとしても手で制して止めた。

「そんなに欲しいか、小さなサファイアよ」ロキの鎖骨に舌を這わせながら、サノスが聞いた。

　霧がかかる意識を必死でかき集めて、ロキは答えた。「全部、全部欲しい。あなたを奥で感じたい⋯⋯明日は歩けなくなるくらい⋯⋯」

　ふっと笑う声が聞こえると同時に、指先が入り口に触れた。ロキは口を開いて体を弓なりに反らし、サノスの指を自ら押し入れようと両手を伸ばした。

「こんなに必死でねだるお前は初めて見たな」

　サノスは指を引き、表面を焦らすだけにとどめ、ロキはついにすすり泣きながら呪いの言葉を叫び始めた。

「早く、続きをしないならその指を噛み切ってやる！」

「そんなことをしたらお前の方が困るだろう」そう言いながらサノスは指を押し入れ、ロキを叫ばせた。しなやかな青い体がシーツの上でうねる。王だけに見ることが許された、淫らなダンスだった。サノスは興奮に任せて指をさらに深く押しこんだ。

「ああ！サノス！ これだけじゃ⋯⋯足りない！ あなたの太いもので私をいっぱいにして欲しい⋯⋯中で感じたい⋯⋯」

　いやらしい言葉がいくらでも口から溢れてきて、サノスだけでなく、ロキ自身を驚かせた。サノスは親指をロキの歯の間に差し込んだ。

「ほら、これを噛んでおけ」

　ロキは淫蕩な声をあげながら、目を閉じ、濃紺の唇で指をきつく吸い始めた。サノスがオイルの瓶に手を伸ばす気配を感じ取ってロキはほっとした。これ以上焦らされたらとても耐えられそうになかった。サノスは普段は滅多に使わない魔法で身につけていた甲冑と服を消した。それほど我慢がきかないのだと示すように、オイルに覆われた指がもう一本足された。

　ロキは首を横に振り、口からサノスの指を外して言った。「解さなくていい、このまま、突っ込め」

　サノスはさすがにためらった。探るような目でロキを見下ろす。「痛いぞ」

　ロキは微笑み、王の深紫色の頰に両手を当てた。「痛みを感じたいんだ。大丈夫、私は壊れない。全部そのまま感じたい。私に悲鳴をあげさせろ、早く！」

　サノスは苦しげに呻くと、ロキの願いを聞き入れ、体を近づけた。ロキの全身にキスを降らせながら、これだけは譲れないと言うようにたっぷりとオイルを自身に塗りつけ、ロキの足を開いた。そしてゆっくりと味わうように押し入り始めた。

　突然の侵入にロキは全身を硬くした。口が大きく開くが、声が出ない。サノスの肩の厚い皮膚に爪を立て、満足げな唸り声を引き出した。体が二つに引き裂かれようとしていた。肺から空気が押し出され、巨大なペニスに体の中心を貫かれて、ほんのわずかに動くことさえできなかった。

　これ以上受け入れることはできない、と思った瞬間、サノスは腰を引き、それからゆっくりとまた奥に入った。ロキはやっと出せるようになった声を張り上げて喘ぎ、叫び、やがてサノスが規則的なリズムで動き始めると、喘ぐことも、息をすることさえできず、意味をなさない言葉で快楽を訴えるしかなかった。

　ロキは約束通りすべてを受け止めて、潤んだ瞳でまっすぐに王を見つめた。二人の体はしっかりと絡み合ってベッドの上で同時に揺れ、吐く息は溶け合い、意識はお互いの体温と興奮に集中した。ロキは体を満たすサノスの大きさに、サノスはロキの締め付ける強さに、それぞれ呻き声をあげた。二人の動きは少しずつ激しくなり、ベッドが壊れんばかりに軋んだ。

　いつしかロキの体はほぼ半分に折れ、見るからに苦しげな体勢のまま、喘ぎ叫ぶ声が壁にこだましていた。サノスに奥を突かれるたびに視界がかすんだ。酸素が足りないせいか、少しずつ気が遠くなり、それが余計に夢のような興奮をもたらしていた。腰も内腿も青あざだらけになるだろうが、そんなことは気にもならなかった。

　この力、この強さを、ロキは指先で自由に操ることができる。そしてそれは、世界中でロキだけのものだった。

　ロキの叫びが次第に高くなり、やがて頂点に達して、白い液が胸に腹に飛び散った。あまりに激しい絶頂に、ロキは気絶しかけた。サノスはそれから何度か腰を突きあげ、ロキがその肩に歯を沈めると同時に崩れ落ちた。すっかりその感触に慣れた、温かい大量の噴射がロキの体を満たし始めた。こうして最後を締めくくることが、ロキを何よりも満足させた。

　呼吸を整えようとして荒く息をつきながら、ロキは夫の汗ばんだ体にしがみついていた。サノスはふと我に返り、ロキを抱いたまま体を回転させてシーツに横になった。長い射精はまだ続いていたが、そのままロキを押しつぶすまいとしたのだった。

　ロキは全身を使い尽くされて、ぐったりと身を投げ出した。手足は重く、目の焦点が定まらず、心はまだ遠くをさまよっていた。ぼんやりとした意識の向こうで、冷たい風が心地よく体を冷やし、大きな手が体を包むのを感じた。その手に撫でられ、ロキの腕と足が少しずつ感覚を取り戻し始めていた。

　それから、ロキの名前を呼ぶ優しい声が聞こえた。一対の青い目にやっと焦点を合わせる。

「ん⋯⋯？」

「大丈夫か、と聞いたんだ。怪我をしなかったか？」

　痛みを感じたいと言ったのは自分なのに、怪我を心配されるのは奇妙な感覚だった。ロキは素直に手足の指を動かしてみたが、下半身はまだ動かさないようにした。

「なんともありません」ロキは答えて、王の胸に頬を寄せて微笑んだ。「あなたは男を抱く方法を知り尽くしている」

　サノスは大声で笑い出し、その深い轟きにロキは驚いた。サノスがそれほど楽しそうに笑うのを見たのは初めてだった。笑い声はロキの胸を振動させ、不思議な感覚でつま先を丸めさせた。

「ああ、素晴らしい。お前を初めて見たとき、俺はまたとない宝物を見つけたと思ったが、これほどまでとは⋯⋯」サノスは愛しげに親指でロキの頰を撫でた。「お前には何度でも驚かされるな、美しいサファイアよ」

　ロキはあくびをしながら頷いた。「良かった。私が驚かせるのをやめたら、きっと退屈になりますよ。さあ、もっと撫でて」

　サノスが従順に従ったので、ロキは驚いた。

 

#### 第七章

 

　サノスは慈悲深く微笑んで足元を見下ろし、そこに立つ嘆願者を身震いさせた。帝王が上機嫌な理由は誰にもわからなかったが、嘆願は聞き入れられ、条約は署名され、誰も処刑されなかった。奇妙なことに、サノスのいつもと違う様子を人々は気に入らなかった。不安が王宮に渦巻き始めた。

　それもサノスが笑い声をあげた理由のひとつだった。彼はジ・アザーに合図をして、その日の会議を終了させた。ジ・アザーは手早く議員や兵士たちを広間の外に追いやり、薄笑いを浮かべて主君に頷いてみせると、外から扉を閉めた。サノスの予定を知っている唯一の臣下である彼は、この密かな微笑みの応酬を楽しんでいた。

　広間に誰もいなくなると、サノスは両手の指先を合わせて呼びかけた。

「出てこい、ペットよ」命じる王の声は、すでに興奮で震え始めていた。しかしサノスはそれを鉄の意志で抑え、なんとか威厳を取り戻した。

　玉座の後ろからアンクレットの音が響き、続いてロキが姿を現わした。頰に体よりも一段階濃い色を浮かべ、玉座の肘掛けの横にひざまずいて、愛らしく顔を傾けてみせる。緋色の瞳は暗く燃え、息は乱れていた。ロキは頰をサノスの膝に押し付けて、細い喘ぎ声を噛み殺した。会議の間、サノスの耳だけに届いていた声だった。

　王は笑って妃を見つめ、その頰を優しく撫でた。ロキはかすかに身を震わせて頰の色をさらに濃くした。うっとりするほど美しい眺めだった。

「言いつけどおり、ずっと中に入れていたな？ 俺の宝物よ」サノスはロキの顔を覗き込んだ。答えは聞かずとも明らかだったが、ロキの口から言葉を引き出したかった。

　ロキは頷き、驚くべき忍耐強さで待った。ロキの薄い唇を大きな親指がなぞると、そこは従順に開いて、指を柔らかく包み込んだ。唾液でたっぷりと濡らしながら、ロキはサノスの瞳が欲望に暗くなるのを見つめた。

「触らなかったな？」

　ロキは口を聞けず、ただ首を横に振った。

　サノスは激しい興奮が湧きあがるのを感じた。彼の妃は完璧だった。

「いい子だ。こっちに来て膝に座れ、宝石よ」

　ロキは小さく声をあげるとサノスの指を口から離し、床から玉座にあがって王の大きな膝にまたがった。ロキのまとう腰布は淡い緑色で、服と言えるかどうかわからないほど生地が薄かった。生地越しに赤く光るリングを嵌められたペニスが見えて、サノスは唾液が口に溜まるのを感じた。ロキが動くたびに金色の鎖と腕輪が柔らかい音楽を奏で、宝石が煌めきを放った。ロキがこの新しい遊びを提案したとき、サノスも引き換えに条件を与えたのだった。

「新しい宝石は気に入ったか？」サノスはロキの内腿に手のひらを這わせながら聞いた。ロキはその手に腰を押しつけようとしてかわされ、怒って叫び声をあげた。「どうなんだ？ ん？」

　ロキの目はほとんど焦点が定まっていなかった。「は⋯⋯はい、陛下」ロキは口ごもり、前に体を倒して、サノスの太い首に唇を押しつけた。サノスは満足げに唸った。ロキにそう呼ばれるとサノスがひどく興奮することを、二人はあるとき偶然に発見したのだ。

　ロキにとって、王の関心を一身に集めることで得る快感は強烈で、それも玉座の上で抱かれることは、この上ない満足感をもたらした。サノスは他人に見られるかもしれないリスクを指摘して最初は反対した。ロキは自分だけのものであり、人の目にさらすのは我慢ならなかったのだ。そこで、お互いにこのような妥協をすることになった。

「こっちはどうだ？」

　サノスはロキの大きく開いた足の間に手を伸ばし、中に埋め込まれた固い塊を指で押した。ロキはああっと声をあげて体をびくりと震わせ、前のめりになった。それからまた背中をそらして目を閉じ、体の芯を駆けあがった熱に喘ぎ声をあげた。

「陛下」ロキは震え、サノスの肩に爪を立てた。「もう一時間も耐えています⋯⋯」

「ふーん⋯⋯」サノスは嬉しげに答えた。ロキが今どんな状態かは想像がついていた。玉座の後ろに隠れ、クッションの上に座って、中に埋め込まれた振動するおもちゃをサノスに遠隔操作されていたのだ。もうそんな状態で一時間も過ごし、ロキは限界が近かった。

「どうか」ロキは唇をなめた。「もう許していただけませんか」

　ロキは娼婦のように貪欲で無防備な仕草で、サノスに嘆願した。サノスは娼婦が嫌いだったが、そのなりふり構わない表情もロキがすればたまらなく魅力的だった。それも、彼が求めているものが何かを知っていれば余計に。

「許せば、代わりに何を差し出す？ 小さなサファイアよ」下半身がズキズキと痛むほど張り詰めているのを無視しながら、王は聞いた。

　ロキは待たされるのが嫌いだった。きらりと瞳を光らせてからサノスの手にふたたびぐっと腰を押しつけ、王から驚きの唸り声を引き出した。

「あなたの指で押し開いて欲しい」ロキは蜜のしたたるような掠れ声で囁いた。「それから私はあなたにまたがって、玉座に流れ出すくらいたくさん、中に出してもらうまで、動き続ける⋯⋯」

　サノスは口の中でくそっ、と呟くと、ロキに埋め込まれた、宝石で覆われた張型に手を伸ばした。そしてほとんど外れそうなところまで引いてから、ロキの期待を裏切ってまたぐっと奥に押し戻した。ロキは体を震わせて叫んだ。

「サノス！」恨めしそうに唇を噛み、その表情にサノスは笑い声をあげた。

「悪かった、俺の宝物よ。そんな顔がたまらなくてな」

　サノスは詫びるようにロキに口づけ、張型を完全に引き抜くと足元に投げ捨てた。ロキの中を空にする時間は与えず、すぐに指を二本、すでに解されたロキの穴に突き入れた。ロキは猫のような泣き声をあげ、サノスが命綱であるかのようにしがみつき、唇を重ねたまま激しく喘いだ。

　ロキは腰を揺らして、サノスの指で自らを貫いた。サノスは手を動かさず、ロキが自由に動くのに任せた。快楽に我を忘れるロキを見るのは王の大きな喜びだった。しかし二人とも、ロキの囚われたペニスには決して手を触れなかった。楽しみはもっと後にとっておかなければならない。

　サノスは指を引き抜き、すぐ近くで空中に浮いていた容器からオイルをすくった。ロキを胸にしっかりと抱き寄せて、その指をまた中に押し入れた。ピチャピチャと卑猥な音が響き、ロキが息も絶え絶えに許しを求める声と混じり合った。ロキはもう体を自分で支えることもできず、サノスの甲冑をつかむ指にますます力を入れた。

「ああ、もう⋯⋯！」ロキは耐えきれず、目を潤ませて叫んだ。「お願いします、陛下、挿れてください」

　強くたくましい帝王も、可愛いヨトゥンの必死の要求には抗えなかった。サノスはついに脚衣の前を開け、限界まで張り詰めていたペニスを解放した。そしてロキを軽々と持ち上げると、丸い先端を柔らかく開いた後孔に押しつけ、視線を合わせたままゆっくり挿入した。

　あああ、とロキがあげた声は低く掠れていて、奥へと貫かれるのにしたがって腰はぴくぴくと痙攣した。サノスはロキの腰に片手をあてて安定させ、喉に舌先を這わせた。

「さあ、腰を動かせ、小さな宝石よ」サノスが命じた。

　その命令にロキはほとんど抑制を失いかけた。足をサノスの腿に乗せて体を支え、腰を上下に動かすと、薄い腰巻の下でペニスの先端が濡れ始めた。しかしまだ絶頂に達することは許されない。王の許可をもらうまでは。サノスは大きな手でロキの体をつかみ、目を細めてその姿を惚れ惚れと眺めた。自分からは腰を動かさず、欲望を抑えるという意志が揺らぎ始めていた。

　目の前で膝にまたがって腰を揺らすロキは、言葉では言い表せないほどの美しさだった。サノスはその美を賞賛するように、コバルトブルーの肌を唇と歯でじっくりと味わった。ロキは回復に数日を要するほど痣と傷だらけになるだろう。しかし二人ともそのことを望んでいた。

　サノスが何も言えずただ唸る様子を見て、ロキは王の限界が近いことを知った。悪戯っぽく微笑むと、太いペニスをぎゅっと締めつけて、弓のように体をしならせてみせた。

「ああ、陛下！ どうかお許しを」

　サノスは欲望で霞む意識をなんとか働かせ、玉座の上のボタンを押して、ロキの射精を阻止していたリングを外してやった。大きな手がロキの固くそそり立った器官をとらえ、ロキは身をよじりながら絶頂の叫びをあげた。白い精液が腹部で飛沫を散らし、それを見届けてから、サノスは自らの快楽を解放した。ロキの肩を噛み、最後に何度か激しく突き上げながら精を放った。

　二人はしばらく抱き合ったまま息を弾ませ、やがてサノスは玉座に背中をあずけ、ロキはその胸にぐったりともたれかかった。しばらく呼吸を整えてから、二人はやっとお互いの目を見るだけの余裕を取り戻した。玉座の後ろからロボットが進み出てきて清潔なタオルを差し出した。

「望みがかなって満足したか、俺の宝よ？」サノスはロキの胸から白い膜を拭き取りながら、面白がるような表情を隠さずに聞いた。

　ロキはわざと考え込むような表情を作った。まだ頬が染まり、快楽に目が潤んでいた。「ええ、満足です。これからは玉座に座るたびにこのことを思い出すように、陛下」

　サノスはロキの生意気な表情に思わず笑い出した。「それがお前の目的だったのか？ 俺がさっさと会議を終わらせてお前のもとに走るように？」

　ロキはサノスの頭の回転の速さを賞賛するようにキスを贈った。「次にここに座るときは、少なくとも一度くらい私を思って下半身を固くしてほしいな」

　サノスはロキの美しく、今は使い果たされた尻を両手でつかんだ。「お前の手にかかったら、俺は窮地を隠せるように武装しなくてはならないな」

「その通り」

　二人は悪戯をする子供のように笑い合い、最後にもう一度口づけを交わしてから、まだべたついている玉座を降りた。ロキは幸せな猫のようにサノスの胸に丸まって、浴室まで運ばれた。

　ここ数ヶ月というもの、ロキはこの巨大な要塞での生活を心から楽しんでいた。サノスに思う存分甘やかされ、同時に王宮議会の場ではきちんと敬意を払われていた。ロキは厳しい判事という評価を得るようになっていた。そして犠牲者の言い分が正しいと判断した場合は、彼らの有利になるような判決を支持した。サノスは常にロキの意見に耳を傾け、最終判決に取り入れることさえあった。そして寝室の中で、二人の関係はますます花開いた。

　一年目の結婚記念日を翌日に控え、ロキは玉座の上で王にまたがるという卑猥な提案をして、兼ねてからの夢をかなえたのだった。サノスも熱心にそれに応えた。その夜、ロキは夫の胸に頰を押しつけ、この一年を振り返って、幸せな微笑みを浮かべながら眠りについた。

　やがてアスガルドがやってきて、何もかも変わってしまうことを知りもせずに。

 

~~~~~~~~

 

　タイタンとヨトゥンヘイムの同盟一周年を祝い、世界中の王国から使者が訪れていた。それは初めてロキが到着したときよりもずっと大がかりな祝祭だった。一年前よりも祝うべきことがたくさんあるからだろうか、とロキは考えながら、来賓用の広間で各国の使者から祝福を受けていた。

　国民の間でロキの人気は高まっていた。暴君の性格を穏やかに変えたロキに感謝して、毎日のように貢物が運ばれた。サノスは警戒心をあらわにしてその様子を監視した。愛する妃に必要以上に近づこうとする者がいまいかと、厳しい目を光らせていた。ロキはまったく気に留めず、緊張して足を震わせながら話しかけてくる者に輝く笑顔を向けながら、玉座の肘掛けをきつく掴むサノスの様子には気づかないふりをした。

　それに、ロキが寝室で愛情をこめてキスさえすれば、王のどんな不安もきれいに消すことができた。

　闘技会の日は素晴らしい晴天に恵まれ、挑戦者たちが蠅のように群がってきた。一日が終わる頃にはその半分が命を落とすだろう。しかしそれこそが優勝を目指す理由であり、誰もが己の命をかけてでもその栄光を得ようとするのだった。

　各国の大使に歓迎の挨拶をしているとき、ロキの視界に赤いマントを身につけた男の姿が映った。少し離れた円柱にもたれ、燃えるような青い目でロキを見ている。がっしりとした体は輝く金と革の甲冑に包まれ、たくましい腕は世界に誇示するようにむき出しになっていた。ベルトから重そうなハンマーのような武器が下がっているのも見えた。

　目が合うと、男はまるでじっと観察していたロキをからかうように、にやっと笑って見せた。その視線の何かが、ロキの頰を濃紺に染めさせた。ロキは目の前の三つ目の生物に注意を戻し、男が真紅のマントを翻してすぐ後ろまで近づいても気がつかないふりをした。

　三つ目の使者がお辞儀をして去っていき、ひと息つくと、ロキの意識は背後に立つ男の体温に集中した。胸の鼓動がわずかに速くなった。ロキは助けを求めるように周囲を見渡したが、サノスの姿はどこにも見えなかった。かすかな恐怖を胃のあたりに感じて、ロキは夫の不在をひどく心細く思った。

「これは驚いた」山の彼方に落ちる雷のように低い声が響いた。「狂人サノスの結婚相手が、氷の巨人だったとは。今、お前を見ながら考えていたんだ、この馬鹿でかい宮殿に天から舞い降りた妖精のようなこの人が、まさか、そのヨトゥンなのか？と」

　ロキは唇の両端をつりあげ、なんとか微笑みを作ってから、このあまり礼儀正しいとは言えない客人と向き合った。そこにはロキとそれほど背の高さの変わらない、しかし屈強な体格の男が立っていて、ロキは一瞬声を失った。

「王を狂人と呼ばない方がいい」ロキは出来るだけ冷静さを装いながら言った。「サノスは狂人と呼ばれると、たいていその呼称が正しいことを証明しようとする」

　男の自信満々の笑みは、さらに傲慢なものに変わった。それは不思議と部屋を明るくするような笑顔だったが、ロキは今、どちらかと言えば影に逃げ込みたかった。

「では狂ってるという噂は本当なんだな。だが、お前の言葉に従って運試しはしないでおく」

　ロキは王族らしく誇らしげに頷いた。「賢い男だ」

　二人の間に沈黙が降り、やがて男は自己紹介がまだだと気づいたのか、ふたたび口を開いた。

「無礼をお許しください」男は恭しく腰をかがめた。いきなり手首をとられ、ロキは息をのんだ。男は大胆にもロキの手を口に運び、指先に軽く唇をつけた。「俺はアスガルドのソー。お会いできて光栄だ、王妃よ」

　金色のまつ毛ごしに青い瞳がからかうように揺れた。ロキはさっと手を引くと、火傷したかのようにもう片方の手でさすった。名前だけは良く知っていた王子を、顔をしかめて見つめ返す。ソー、そして彼の父、オーディン。ロキの父親が何度となく呪った二つの名前。

「私の王宮で無礼は許さない」ロキはなんとか声を絞り出した。愚かしいほど大胆な行動に困惑し、このハンサムな未知の男にそんな行為を許してしまった自分に腹を立てた。

「無礼？ 今のはアスガルドの王族のごく標準的な挨拶だ」ソーはわざとらしく困ったような表情を作ってみせた。

　ロキはさらに怒りをこめて彼を睨んだ。「女性に対する標準的な挨拶だろう。私を侮辱するつもりか、アスガルド人よ」

　ソーは一度だけ瞬きをすると、ふたたびあの鼻持ちならない笑顔を浮かべた。「侮辱など、とんでもない！ この王宮でお前は『王妃』と呼ばれていると思ったが？」

「それはただの称号だ」ロキは誇らしげに顎をあげて答えた。「この国では、クイーンが女とは限らない。あんたの国の旧式な考え方と違ってね」

「俺が野蛮人だと言いたいのか？」ソーは馬鹿にされたと思うほどの知性も持ち合わせていないようで、そのことが余計にロキを苛立たせた。

「あんたにはいろいろな立場がある、オーディンの息子よ」

　ソーは頭をのけぞらせ、雪のように白い歯を見せて笑った。その楽しげな笑い声が胸を泡立たせる感覚が、ロキを不安にさせた。それはロキの立場では許されない感覚だった。

「やっと楽しい話ができる人に出会えた。正直に言って、ここに来るのは乗り気じゃなかったんだ。父に命じられて⋯⋯こんな光栄な招待を断ってはいけない、と言われてね」ソーは一瞬顔をしかめたが、またすぐに笑顔に戻った。

　ロキは言外のニュアンスを汲み取ることができた。ソーは来たくなかったが、彼の全能の父はサノスとのつながりを強化する機会を逃したくなかったのだろう。ロキの婚姻によって、タイタンとヨトゥンヘイムの友好関係は、アスガルドとの関係よりも強いものになった。そのことにオーディンは危機感を抱いたにちがいない。宇宙の誰でも知っているように、サノスがその気になれば一国を食い尽くすことなど簡単にできる。

　そう考えるとロキは嬉しくなり、かつての敵の前でも緊張を解くことができた。以前はアスガルド人に対して脅威を感じたが、もうその必要もない。

「では、この国を訪問中にいろいろ学ぶといい、オディンソン。私は忙しいので、失礼するよ」

　王子の前から去りかけたとき、温かい手がロキの手首をつかんだ。ロキはつかまれた手を見下ろし、王妃に堂々と触れるとは、どこまで厚かましい男なのだろう、と呆れた。

「今晩また、祝宴で会えるか？」ソーは低く囁いた。

　燃える真紅と透明な青の瞳が出会った。この男の行為は間違っていた。

「もちろん」ロキは自分の声を他人のもののように聞いた。「各国の使者は全員、王宮の貴賓席に招待されている」

　ソーはうなずき、その答えに満足したのか、今度は去っていくロキを止めなかった。

　ロキは走って逃げたくなる衝動と戦った。威厳を保ち、しかし早足で立ち去った。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

　ロキは午後の残りの時間を祝宴の準備をして過ごした。冷たい水に体を浸し、香りつきのバスソルトで青く輝く肌に磨きをかけた。晩餐用に、一年前の婚礼衣装を思い出させる純白の服を選んだ。薄い布地越しに濃紺の乳首がうっすらと透けて見え、サノスが興奮するのは間違いなかった。

　夫が公の場で見せる厳粛な表情を崩してみせるのが、ロキのお気に入りのゲームだった。サノスはなかなか手強く、ロキがゲームに飽きることはなかった。

　ロキは宝石を身につけながら今晩の祝宴について考え、不安な心を鎮めようとした。今日でもう一年。この王国に来てからもうそれほど長い時間が経ったとは信じられなかった。一年前、ヨトゥンヘイムの王子だったロキは、まるで古い宝石のように売り飛ばされたことに腹を立てるばかりだった。まさかこれほど夫を好きになり、この国で充実した生活を送るようになるとは想像もしていなかった。

　祝宴の後にサノスが何を計画しているのか、ロキは知らなかった。ロキがたずねても、サノスはただ何かを企んでいるような目をして笑うだけだった。

　長い時間の後、やっと準備が整い、ロキは闘技会の開会式に向かった。闘技会は今日から一週間続く。使用人と他の貴族たちを従えて王族専用のバルコニーに到着すると、そこではすでに大勢の貴賓達が待ち構えていた。ロキは他よりも一段と高い位置にある、専用の椅子に腰を下ろした。となりにはサノスの巨大な椅子があるが、まだその主は到着していない。

　席に腰を落ち着けると、ロキは使用人たちに頷いた。すぐに食事が並べられ始めた。ゲストたちは早速食事を始め、あちこちでにぎやかに会話が始まった。ただし、まだ王の姿が見えないことに、多くの者が疑問を持っている様子だった。

　このような場に少し遅れて来るのがサノスの習癖であることを知っているロキは、疑問を口にする人々の会話を耳にして微笑んだ。ロキはいつもこの状況を利用して、王が目の前にいるときといないときで、人々の態度がどう変化するかを観察するようにしていた。

　十分と経たないうちに、肌を焼くような視線を感じた。その方向を見れば、輝くサファイアの瞳がロキを熱く見つめているはずだった。顔をあげまいとして抗ったのもほんの数十秒のことで、ロキは仕方なく身じろぎし、その大胆な挑戦を受け入れた。

　ロキと目が合うと同時に、ソーは何もかもお見通しだという表情で微笑んだ。そしてロキの頭からつま先まで堂々と視線を這わせ、またさっと上に戻して目を見つめた。ロキは怒りを隠せずに頰を染めた。この愚か者は、こんな図々しくて無礼な振る舞いをして、ただで済むとでも思っているのだろうか。自分がどこにいるのかも忘れてしまうほど馬鹿なのだろうか。

　ロキは憤然としながら、じっと座って心を落ち着かせ、このアスガルド人をバルコニーから放り出してしまいたいという衝動を抑えた。故郷で聞いた話が正しいならば、ソーは例え放り出されても自力で飛んでいくだけだろう。なんとも腹立たしかった。

　ロキは深呼吸をして、ゆっくりとワインを飲んだ。図々しい王子のことは無視して冷静さを保ち、何があっても動じないようにしよう、と決めた。

　しかし胸騒ぎはおさまらなかった。それに、様々な種族の目に自分が魅力的に映ることを知るのは、決して悪い気分ではなかった。

　聞き慣れた重いブーツの足音が耳に届き、ロキはソーを見つめ返してわずかに微笑んだ。ソーは顔をしかめ、それから急いでその表情を外交的なものに切り替えた。サノスは到着すると、貴賓席をさっと見渡し、それから椅子に座って片手をロキの腿に置いた。

　ロキは驚きを顔に出さないように気をつけた。公の場でサノスが愛情表現をするのは非常に珍しく、そういう行動をとるのはいつもロキの方だった。とはいえ、今日は二人の記念日なのだから、これくらいで驚くこともないのかもしれなかった。

　ソーはふたたび顔をしかめた。以前よりも深く眉間にしわを寄せている。何か酸っぱいものでも食べたのかもしれない。

　晩餐が始まり、飲み物も配られた。あちこちで飲み比べが始まり、貴賓席はあっというまにゲストたちの陽気に飲み騒ぐ声で溢れた。ベッドで酔っていたくなかったので、ロキはほとんど酒を飲まなかった。一晩中、王子の視線はロキを離れなかった。ロキはときどき指についたソースを舌先ですくいながら、その行為が楽しいのは、夫の愛しげな視線を意識しているからだ、それ以外に理由はない、と自分に言い聞かせ続けた。

　何時間も続いた祝宴の後、ついにサノスがロキを抱き上げた。ロキは抵抗する気も起きないほど疲れていた。目を覚ましていようとしたのだが、王の部屋に運ばれる間に眠りに落ちてしまった。宇宙でもっとも強い腕に抱かれ、優しく揺らされて、どうしても睡魔に勝てなかったのだった。

 

#### 第八章

 

　翌朝、暖かく心地良い夫のベッドで目が覚め、ロキは昨晩宴が終わる前に眠ってしまったことを思い出して恥ずかしくなった。サノスは怒っていなかったが、かわりにお気に入りのやり方でデザートを楽しむことを要求した。それは、様々な国から届いたエキゾチックな蜂蜜を、冷たいヨトゥンの肌に乗せて食べるというものだった。サノスが蜂蜜を舌ですくい終える頃には、ロキの体は震え、同時に甘い蜜に覆われてすっかり満足していた。それから肌に残った蜜を洗い流すために何時間も浴槽につかった。

　祝賀会の残りの日々は、その後も派手に過ぎていった。強さと勇敢さが毎日試され、その他様々な催し物が国賓たちの目を楽しませた。意志を持って動いたり話したりできるロボットも闘技を行なったが、実際に血が流れることのない戦いにロキはすぐ飽きてしまった。

　最大の催し物は、生身の戦士の闘技会だった。何千人もの勇者が志願して集まってきた。最初の数日は出場者の戦闘力も様々で、単純に弱者を振り落としていく過程だった。ロキはまるで草刈りを見ているように退屈だと感じた。まだ際立って強い者は現れず、戦いもあっというまに終わってしまってつまらなかった。

　ロキが改めて気づいたのは、闘技会を通して外交をこなすサノスの手法だった。サノスは戦闘が終わるごとに拍手で出場者を労ったが、その周囲を国賓たちが囲み、それぞれが代表する国をなんとか売り込み、優位に立とうとしていた。そして彼らは、流血を楽しむ帝王を目の当たりにした。ロキは王の賢さに感服した。祝宴の席にあってさえ、王は自らが危険な存在であることを周囲に見せつけているのだった。

　愚かな者はただ一人だった。その傍若無人な振る舞いが王の目に留まらないと勘違いしている男。アスガルドの王子は、何事に対しても目ざとく、言葉も巧みだった。そしてその言葉を大胆に使った。厚い胸板とたくましい腕は人々の尊敬を集めたし、目を楽しませるものでもあったが、彼は他の誰でもなく、ロキに惹かれている様子だった。ロキは何故それが自分なのか、よくわからなかった。

　ロキは毎日のように王宮のどこかでこのアスガルドの王子にでくわした。そして一言、二言交わすことを余儀なくされ、気づくとすっかり相手のペースに巻き込まれて会話を楽しんでしまっているのだった。ソーは晩餐の鹿肉の味からロキのブレスレットまで、大げさな言葉で賛辞を降り注ぎ、ロキをいたたまれない気分にさせた。もちろん、ロキは賞賛に値した。ロキが美しいのは本当のことだった。ただし、ソーの賞賛はやや行き過ぎで、今や流血沙汰になりかねない事態の一歩手前まで来ていた。ロキに笑いかけ、ウィンクを送り、冗談で笑わせようとするのは危険すぎる火遊びだということを、ソーはまったくわかっていないようだった。

　各国からの使者を歓迎するのは王妃の義務だったので、ロキは頻繁に席を移り、どの国も公平に扱うようにしていた。ソーの隣に座るたびに椅子が燃えるように熱く、黄金の王子が発する体温を撥ね返そうとするように、ロキの肌は雪の結晶を作った。それが自分の想像なのか現実なのか、ロキにはよくわからなくなっていた。

　闘技会初日、ソーは戦闘にほとんど注意を払わず、王妃の光り輝く美しさに気を取られていた。ロキの上半身は金色の薄片で飾られ、首にはルビーのチョーカーが巻きついていた。それはロキが一週間近くをかけて用意させた衣装で、王宮の人々からはその努力のかいがあったと思える反応を受け取っていたものの、同時にやっかいな副作用も生じていた。それはアスガルドの王子からの際限ない賛辞だった。賞賛のまなざしを一身に浴びて、ロキはさすがにうっとりせずにいられなかった。ついに身を引き剥がすようにして王子から離れ、一度広間の外に出て呼吸を整えてから、父から送り込まれたヨトゥンの使者たちとの会見に向かった。

　その会見で少し落ち着くことができた。嬉しい驚きがロキを待っていた。懐かしい魔術の師匠、アングロボーダの姿を見て、ロキは駆け寄って抱きつきたい衝動にかられた。ロキは師匠に近況を報告し、会話に夢中になったが、やがてジ・アザーが迎えに来て、引きずられるようにしてその場を離れなければならなかった。残念がるロキに、必ずまたゆっくり会える機会を作る、とサノスは約束した。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

　一週間が過ぎる頃には、戦闘は残虐さを増し、弱者は蹴落とされ、最強の戦士たちのみが残った。

　その日、最終戦のひとつ前の戦いが行われているとき、ロキはまたソーの隣に座り、黄金の肌から伝わる熱を無視しようとしていた。いつもならロキにヨトゥンヘイムに関する質問を浴びせたり、自分の武勇伝を延々と話したりするソーが、このときは顔をしかめ、腕を組んで戦闘の様子を見つめていた。

　ついにロキは我慢できず訪ねた。「ソー王子、何か問題でも？」

　ソーは身じろぎして青い目を細めた。そして低い声で答えた。「俺は戦闘も闘技会も見慣れている。アスガルドでも、栄誉をかけた戦いで自らの強さを試す者は多い。だが、これほど残酷で野蛮な闘技会は見たことがない」

　ロキは瞬きをして闘技場に目を向けた。切断された男の腕が血しぶきをあげて飛んでいき、観客席はどっと湧いた。そんな光景を見ても、もう気分が悪くなったりしないことに気づき、ロキは自分でも驚いた。

「ああ、そうかもしれないな。私はこの国に来てからすっかり見慣れてしまった」

「見慣れた？」ソーは驚いて聞き返した。「ほとんどの試合がどちらかの死で終わっているじゃないか！ 戦士が常に殺しあっていたら、どうやって軍を維持するんだ？」

　ロキはため息をつきそうになるのをこらえた。「そんなことは問題じゃないんだ。兵士の数は不足していない。出場者が全員死んだって軍の半分にもならない」そんな軍事情報をソーに教えることもまったく心配いらなかった。サノスの軍隊の恐ろしさは宇宙の隅々まで知れ渡っている。「大事なことは名誉だ。多く殺せば殺すほど、そして戦闘技術が高ければ高いほど、より大きな名誉を手に入れることができる。負けるくらいなら死んだ方がましだ。最後まで生き残った者だけが、サノスから最強の戦士の名を授与される」

　ソーはアスガルド社会の常識にロキの言ったことを照らし合わせているのか、しばらく考え込んでいた。そして何かを検討するような表情で、金色の顎髭を指先で掻いた。「最強の戦士か⋯⋯」

　ゆっくりと蕾を開く花のように、ロキの心にある考えが浮かんできた。とんでもなく危険な考えかもしれなかった。三国間の条約や協定のすべてを脅威にさらし、かつてなかったような衝突を引き起こすものかもしれない。ああ、でもその危険を冒すだけの価値がある⋯⋯この傲慢で誇り高きアスガルドの王子に、群衆の前で恥をかかせることができるならば。そんな光景を見れば、どんなに気分がすっきりすることか。

　悲惨な状況になることはじゅうぶん予測できた。何百万という数の命がかかっている。優れた王妃として、平和と結束のために尽くさなければ。

　手首にはめたバングルを指がなぞった。

「いいことを教えよう⋯⋯」

　ソーは興味深げにロキを見た。

「優勝者は、ただ最強の戦士と呼ばれるだけじゃない。サノスから直々に何でも望むものを与えられる。そしてその戦闘技術と強さが、宇宙と九つの世界に響きわたる」

　ソーはロキの言葉に大きな感銘を受け、甘い口調にすっかり魅了された様子だった。深く考え込むように顎髭を触っているソーの様子を見て、ロキは必死で笑いを噛み殺さなければならなかった。

　ロキはにっこりと笑ってサノスの玉座の方向を指差した。「あそこに、今にも誰かを殺しそうな目で周りを睨んでいる緑色の肌の女が見えるか？ あれはガモーラ、王が最大の信頼を置く暗殺者だ。彼女も以前、闘技会で優勝したんだ。それでサノスに何を望んだと思う？ サノス自身との決闘を申し込んだんだ。ガモーラは子供の頃、故郷をサノスに滅ぼされた。それで復讐を誓っていたんだ。サノスは決まりに従ってその望みを本当にかなえた」

　ソーは驚愕して緑色の女からロキに視線を戻した。「サノスは彼女を殺さなかったのか？」

　ロキは首を横に振った。髪につけた宝石やパールが微かな音をたてる。「ガモーラの戦いは素晴らしかった。決着がつくまで丸一日かかった。でも、サノスはとどめの一撃を振り下ろすかわりに、彼女に仕事を与えたんだ」

　ソーは混乱して眉を寄せた。「それをガモーラは受け入れたのか？ 故郷をサノスに滅ぼされたのに？」

　ロキは肩をすくめた。「もちろん。彼女がサノスを殺せなかったのは、弱みを十分握っていなかったからだ。次の機会を狙うなら、生き続けなきゃならない」

　ソーは深々とため息をつき、肩を落とした。「この国に忠誠心という概念はないのか？」

　ロキはどう猛な微笑みを浮かべてみせた。「長く生き残れない者には持てないかもしれないな」

　観客席から闘技場を揺るがすような歓声があがり、勝者が血塗れの槍を高々と掲げた。ロキは熱狂する群衆を手で示してみせた。

「見たか？ 勝者には永遠の栄光が与えられる」

「そしてサノスが望みをかなえる⋯⋯」ソーは興味深げな顔で言った。ロキの思惑どおりだった。

「ああ、そうだ。望むことを何でも」

　じっと考え込むアスガルドの王子を残して、ロキは席を立った。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

　闘技会の最終日が、高まる興奮とともに始まった。ロキは自分の魅力を最大限に引き出す服を慎重に選んだ。サノスが玉座で身をよじらずにいられないような ── 帝王は身をよじったりしないが、拳をぎゅっと固める仕草ひとつでも見せれば、ロキは満足だった。しかしあまりお気に入りの服は着ない方が良さそうだった。きっと後で王に引き裂かれてしまうだろうから。

　最終日はサノスと並んで戦士たちの死を賭けた戦いを観戦する予定だった。新しい挑戦者の噂が気になっていたが、まだその名前は明かされていなかった。最終戦に参加するには現在勝ち残っている強者を倒さなければならない。突然の劇的な展開に群衆は狂喜していた。

　昼食の少し前に、新しい挑戦者の名前が発表された。闘技場を見下ろして、ロキはクスクス笑い出しそうになった。ソーが中央に進み出ながらハンマーを高く掲げ、彼の名を叫ぶ観客に答えていた。アスガルドの王子は、熱烈な歓声に戦意をかきたてられた様子で、大胆に観客席を煽るような仕草をしながら強靱な体を誇示していた。

「これはこれは」サノスの声が聞こえ、ロキは夫が考え込むような顔で背中を後ろに倒すのを見た。「なかなか面白そうだな」

　ロキは動揺し、一瞬後悔した。「何か気に入らないことが？」

　王は強い視線でロキをたじろがせたが、すぐに優しく微笑んだ。

「いや、何でもない」サノスは両手の指先をつけて顎を支えた。「あの小さなアスガルド人の戦いぶりを眺めるとしよう」

　ロキはすっかり楽しい気分になった。興味深げなサノスの様子を見て、悲劇的な結果になるかもしれないという心配はすっかり忘れてしまった。この悪戯を夫と共有すると思うと、心が踊った。

　ソーの対戦相手が姿を現し、歓声がひときわ高くなった。敵は鋭い突起で覆われた棍棒で戦う、巨体の異星人だった。二人の戦士はすぐさまお互いを値踏みするようにゆっくりと円を描いて動き出した。先に攻撃したのは異星人の方だったが、その一撃をソーはさっと交わし、ハンマーで相手の膝を狙った。

　ロキは身を乗り出して戦いの一部始終を観察した。第一回戦でソーに負けて欲しくなかった。もしソーの命に危険が及べば、王妃として仲裁し、救うことができるはずだった。少なくともそれがロキの計画だった。

　しかしそんな心配は不要だった。ソーの戦闘技術と力がはるかに優っていることはすぐに証明され、ハンマーが異星人を気絶させると群衆はどっと湧いた。歓声は次第にとどめの一撃を求める叫びに変わったが、ソーは一歩後ろに引き、敵が担架で運ばれるのに任せた。観客席は不満を示す声で溢れた。人々は皆、流血を求めているのだ。

「馬鹿なやつだ」ロキは首を振りながら呟いた。あんなことをしては人気が出ない。

　しかし次の瞬間、ロキはさっと頰を染めた。ソーが玉座の方向に向き直り、ハンマーを掲げてみせた。それはまるで挑戦を宣言するような仕草だったが、彼の目、そして得意げな笑みは、まっすぐにロキへ向けられていた。

「そのとおり」サノスは憎々しげに唸った。「実に馬鹿な男だ」

　ロキは揉め事の予感に緊張した。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

　勝ち残った二名の戦士の決勝戦が近づく頃には、ロキは今にも立ち上がってソーを救わなければならない瞬間が来るのではないかと、終始ハラハラしていた。実際に何度か立ち上がりかけたのだが、そのたびにソーは奇跡としか思えない幸運に恵まれ、有利な体勢を取り戻した。

　群衆は夢中になって戦いの行方を見守った。やがて歓声は声をひとつにして叫び始めた。「ソー！ ソー！ ソー！」

　ロキは自分が歯を噛み締めていることに気づき、意識してそれを緩めた。状況はロキが予想したものとは違う方向に進んでいる。

　アスガルドの王子の戦いぶりと明らかに居心地悪そうにしている王妃、どちらに注意を払うべきか迷いながら、サノスは鋭い視線を交互に向けた。ソーが玉座に向かってハンマーを突き上げるたびに、その目がはっきりとロキに向けられていることを、王は決して見逃さなかった。

　最終戦は他のどの戦いよりも長く、緊迫感に満ちていた。ロキは何度か、今度こそ止めに入らなければと思った。実際に何度か玉座の上に立ち上がったのだが、サノスの手に押さえられて座り直した。

　ソーと対戦相手は組み合っては離れ、武器を振り下ろし、切りつけあっていた。ソーの顔は左半分が血に覆われていて、ロキは次第に息苦しさを感じ始めた。

　勝敗は思いがけない形で決まった。対戦相手の男が剣を頭上にかかげ、雄叫びをあげて躍りかかると同時に、ソーはハンマーを呼びもどそうと片手をあげた。宙を飛ぶ武器は対戦相手の頭を後ろから殴りつけ、頭蓋骨を砕いた。男は遺体となってソーの足元に崩れ落ちた。

　ソーは呆然として男を見下ろした。耳をつんざくような歓声も聞こえないかのように、片手にハンマーを握ったまま立ち尽くしている。

　ソーに相手を殺す意図がなかったことは、ロキの目にも明らかだった。運命だったとしか言いようがない。

　だいぶ時間が経ってから、ソーはやっと顔をあげ、勝利を讃える観衆に武器を掲げて応えた。どんな終わり方であれ、闘技会とはこのように残酷なものだった。殺すか殺されるかという場なのだ。

「信じられない」ロキはクッションに身を沈めながら呟いた。

「どんな結果を望んでいたんだ？」サノスがたずね、ロキは王の余裕のある微笑みを平手で打って消したい気分になった。

「屈辱を受けて欲しかったのです、栄光ではなくて！」ロキは腕を組んで叫んだ。「私の故郷が貧困に陥ったのはアスガルドのせいだ。血に塗れた野蛮人め⋯」

「ふむ。では俺はあの男に感謝すべきだな」

　ロキは訝しげに片方の眉をあげた。「感謝？ 何に対して？」

「お前の父親を、俺に助けを求めるほど追いつめたことにだ」帝王はなんの躊躇いもなくそう答えた。その視線が服の下を想像するように、ロキの全身を這った。

「陛下、そんな目で見られると思ったから、ひだつきの服を着てきたんですよ。厚手の黒い服をね。それとベールも」

　サノスが立ち上がり、歓声がやっと静まった。サノスは闘技場に面したバルコニーの手すりに大きな手を置いた。

「我が国民よ！」地響きのようなサノスの声が闘技場を震わせた。群衆は息をつめて次の言葉を待った。「この男を⋯⋯最強の戦士として認める！」

　ソーは王に敬意を表して片手の拳を胸に当て、歓声に包まれて深々と頭を垂れた。

「では、我が国の慣習にしたがって」サノスが続け、人々の叫び声は一気に静まった。「優勝者に黄金と宝石、栄誉を与え、望みをひとつかなえる。では申せ、オーディンの息子、最強の戦士よ。お前の望みは何だ？」

　ソーはしばらく黙って答えず、もしかして喉に怪我でもしたのだろうか、とロキは心配になった。

「偉大なる王よ！」ソーはついに掠れた声で叫んだ。「貴国の素晴らしい文明、豊かな国土に感銘を受け、また寛大なおもてなしに感謝の意を表します。噂に聞く陛下の強さは、決して誇張ではありませんでした」

　ロキはうんざりとした顔で目を上に向けたが、ソーの外交術の巧みさは認めないわけにいかなかった。

「しかし陛下の治める国には、中でも際立って光り輝く一粒の宝石があります。私の望みはただひとつ。この荘厳な国の訪問の最後を飾るべく、そして陛下の栄光の伝説を宇宙に知らしめるため、その美しさはとても言葉で伝えきれない、まばゆいばかりの王妃の口づけを、どうか、一度だけ」

　恐怖が氷の手のようにロキの背筋を撫で上げた。ソーの期待に満ちた微笑みが、霞む視界の向こうに見えた。あの男は頭がおかしい。なんと愚かな。戦争が起こるとしたら、それはロキの行動のせいではない。ソーのあの傲慢な口のせいだ。

　闘技場は恐ろしいほどの沈黙に包まれた。誰もが驚きのあまり、息をのむことすら出来ずにいた。何千もの目が王とロキとを見つめた。サノスの殺気がロキにも伝わってきた。王は石のように動かず、その表情から微笑みは完全に消えていた。サノスの臣下の者は全員がその表情の意味を知っていた。そしてアスガルドの王子の運命を思い、恐れおののいた。

　これは自分のせいだ、解決するのは自分の責任だ、とロキは思った。

　ロキは椅子から滑り降り、ゆっくりと王に近づいた。そして彼の手首に優しく触れ、注意をひくためにぎゅっと握った。サノスは無礼なオーディンの息子から視線を離さなかった。

「夫よ」ロキは囁いた。「ここは私にお任せください」

　王がかすかに頷くまで、ロキは辛抱強く待った。「対応を間違えるな」

　ロキはその言葉に身震いしそうになるのを堪えた。ソーの命が自分の手にかかっていることをはっきりと意識しながら、ロキは空中に浮く移動用の台に手を振った。レールにつかまってその上に立ち、可能な限りの威厳と優美さを保って、闘技場へと降り立った。

　ソーは降りてくるロキをじっと見つめていた。その瞳は喜びに輝き、実際は首のすぐそばに今にも振り下ろされそうな斧があるようなものなのに、そんな状況にもまったく気づいていない様子だった。闘技場は未だ静まり返り、ロキは落ち着いて地面に片足を、続いてもう片足を下ろし、ソーの正面に立った。ほんの数フィート先に敗者の遺骸が倒れている。闘技場の血なまぐさい匂いがロキを襲った。

　視線が絡まり、張り詰めた緊張が空気を震わせた。ロキは数歩前に進み、ほとんど胸が触れそうなほどソーに近づいた。ロキの唇がソーの顎髭をかすり、耳元に囁く。

「あんたは九つの世界で一番の愚か者だ」

　ソーは面白がるように笑った。「そうかもしれないな ── いてっ」

　ロキはソーの脇腹をつねっていた手を離した。「命が惜しいなら、今晩中にここを去れ。これ以上王の機嫌を損ねるな」

　ソーはわずかに顔をしかめた。「お前が危険な目に合うのか？」

「あんたほどの危険ではない」

　ロキはソーの頰に唇を押しつけた。太陽と雨と、落雷の後の空気の匂いがした。かすかに息をのむ気配と、睫毛の瞬きを頬に感じた。しかしそうしていたのは一瞬のことで、ロキは素早くソーを観客席に向かせると、手首をつかんで頭上高く掲げた。

「最強の戦士！」

　闘技場に歓声があふれ、人々は口々に優勝者を讃えた。誰もチャンピオンの処刑は望んでいなかったので、観客の喜びもひとしおだった。ソーはまた視線を合わせようとしたが、ロキは手を離し、素早く歩き去った。そしてふたたび宙に浮く台に乗り込み、サノスの待つ最上階のバルコニーに戻っていった。ソーは殺到してきた新たなファンたちに取り囲まれ、ロキの後を追うことすらできなかった。

　こうして危機は避けられた。サノスは王子を処刑さずに済み、戦争も起こらなかった。

　ロキは疲れ果てていた。王がすっかり機嫌を直すまでその膝に座って過ごしたあと、ベッドに運んでもらえるように懇願した。前夜ともに過ごしたばかりだったので、涼しい自分のベッドでゆっくり休めるように、サノスはが部屋まで送ってくれた。やっとひと息ついてベッドに潜り込むと、ロキはあと一週間はそこで眠り続けられるような気がした。

「悪戯な妃だ」サノスはロキの頰から黒髪をかきあげながら囁いた。「お前があの男をけしかけたせいで、とんだ大事になりかねなかったとわかっているのか？」

　ロキは疲れた顔で肩をすくめた。柔らかい枕が心地よくて、もう二度と頭を上げたくなかった。「ええ、今思うと恐ろしい結果になりかねない、危険な考えでした」

　サノスは笑いを堪えるように唇を震わせた。「だがそれでも実行したんだな」

「もちろん」ロキはあくびをした。「少なくとも、退屈を紛らわすことはできた」

　寝室を揺るがすような王の哄笑に、ロキは驚いた。

「ただ楽しみのために混沌を手玉に取れるのはお前だけだ、宝石よ」サノスは笑って身をかがめ、ロキに口づけた。「お前の唇から、あいつの頬の記憶を削り取らなければな」

　ロキは眠たげな、しかし満足げな微笑みを夫に向けた。「もう一度あなたのものになるのを楽しみにしています、陛下」

　サノスが寝室のドアを閉める前に、ロキは眠りに落ちていた。

 

#### 第九章

 

　真夜中のベッドで、ロキは寝返りをうった。柔らかなシーツが胸からずり落ち、投げ出した脚にからまっていた。安らかな寝顔を黒く波打つ髪が縁取り、呼吸は規則正しく穏やかだった。

　突然、窓枠に何か重いものがぶつかる音がして、ロキは眠ったままぴくりと体を震わせた。次に植物の枝がぽきりと折れる音が鋭く響き、はっと目を覚ました。激しく瞬きを繰り返し、頭と視界の霧を追い払う。ロキの鋭い視覚は暗闇に妨げられることなく、すぐに窓の外で庭の草木が不自然に揺れる様子をとらえた。二つの手が窓枠をつかんだ。月明かりに浮かぶ白い手。

　ロキはベッドから飛び出し、床にしっかりと立った。指先に魔力の光を灯して、侵入者の姿が現れ次第攻撃できるように身構えた。ヨトゥンの王妃は一般に信じられているほど無力ではない。

　侵入者の顔が見えて、ロキは息がつまりそうになった。晴れやかな笑顔に、闇の中でも輝いて見える青い瞳。

「何をしてるんだ」ロキは小声で叫び、ソーに駆け寄った。ソーは窓枠から手を滑らせて落ちかけ、唸り声をあげてよじ登ろうとしていた。ロキの指先から魔力の光が消え、真紅のマントと革の甲冑をつかんで、ソーを窓の中へと引きあげた。

　二人は重なって床に倒れた。ソーがクスクスと笑い出し、ロキは彼の重い体を突き飛ばした。

「酔っ払ってるのか？ それともただの馬鹿なのか」ロキは声を抑えたまま聞いた。こんな自殺行為をするとは。ロキはソーに怒りを感じているのか、ただ驚愕しているのか、自分でもわからなかった。

　ふいに手をつかまれて、ロキは息をのんだ。ソーはぐっと手を引き寄せて、熱い唇に押しつけた。

「俺が酔っているとしたら、それは月明かりに照らされたお前の美しい肌のせいだ」金色の濃い睫毛ごしにロキを見つめながらソーは言った。

　ロキは数秒の間、魚のように口をポカンと開けることしか出来なかった。頬が熱くなり、こんな風に心をかき乱すソーが憎くてならなかった。

「ふ⋯⋯ふざけるな！」ロキは叫び、さっと手を引いた。この王子は愚かなことばかりするが、この行為は中でも最悪だった。「こんなところに来て、自分がどんな危険に身をさらしているのかわかってるのか！」

　ソーの自信たっぷりの笑顔がふっと消えた。「ああ、よくわかってるよ、俺の美しい夜空よ。こんなところにいて辛いに違いない、あの暴君に縛り付けられて⋯⋯。だからこそ一刻も早く実行に移すと決めたんだ」

「実行に移すって、何を？」

「もちろん、お前を救い出すことだ！」ソーはそう言うなり立ち上がり、外から見えないように部屋の角に隠れて窓の外をうかがった。

　ロキは呆気にとられて、何度か口をパクパクさせてからやっと言った。

「気でも狂ったのか？」

「愛のために戦うほどお前に狂っているかって？ ああ、その通りだ」

　ロキはため息をついて額をさすった。この状況はあらゆる意味で馬鹿げていて、どこから説明すればいいかもわからなかった。

「よく聞け、気持ちはありがたいが ── いや、ありがたくはない、こんな場所にずかずかと入り込んで来て ── 」

「話はあとだ、まずは護衛を突破しなければ」

　ソーは窓の外の風と晴れた夜空の状態を確認し、中庭の人の気配に耳を澄ませた。

　ロキは苛立って腕を組み、この馬鹿げた救出劇に巻き込まれまいとした。「どうやって私を連れ出そうと言うんだ、この場所は物理と魔術の両方で隔離されているというのに？ 具体的な計画でも立てたのか？ あんたは捕まる、そしてサノスは王に背いた者には容赦しない！ あんたは死ぬぞ、オディンソン！」

　ソーは窓からロキに視線を戻し、大きな手で肩をつかんだ。「俺の心配をしてくれてありがたいが、それより重要なのは、お前をここからなるべく遠くまで連れて行くことだ」

　ロキは怒りのあまり体を強張らせた。「そんなことは言っていな ── 」

　寝室のドアの向こうで物音がして、二人はその場に凍りついた。ロキは真紅の目を見開き、ソーを窓の方に押しやった。

「出て行け、早く！」ロキは囁き、それまで不用意な声の大きさで喋っていたことに気づいた。「母国を大事に思うなら⋯⋯今すぐここを去れ！」

　しかし、ソーはロキをつかむ手の力を強めるばかりだった。

「俺と一緒に来るんだ！」ソーはまったく聞き入れずに囁き返した。と言っても、それが囁き声だと思っているのは本人だけのようだったが。「これ以上お前にここで苦しんで欲しくない！」

「何も知らないくせに ── 」

　言いかけたロキの言葉は、ドアを叩く音で途切れた。何ごとですか、と何度も尋ねる侍従長ペンクロのくぐもった声が聞こえた。

「何でもない！」ロキは叫び、なんとか時間を稼ごうとした。しかし内心ではパニックに襲われかけていた。ソーは何らかの魔法の警報装置にひっかかってしまったに違いない。「さあ、戦争を引き起こしたくないなら急げ！」

「ああ、急いで行こう、一緒に」

「そういう意味じゃ ── 」

「許せ、ロキ、こうするしかないんだ」

「何だ？ 何をするんだ、オディンソ ── 」

　ソーの手首のあたりからシューッという音が聞こえた。冷たい霧がロキの顔に吹き付けられ、目や鼻から血管へと染み渡っていった。咳き込みながら何をされたのか気づき、ロキは怒りの叫び声をあげた。しかし手足に力が入らず、視界が暗くなり、その場に崩折れてしまった。

　力強い腕がロキを受け止め、抱き上げて、たくましい胸に押しつけた。それはロキの良く知っている胸ではなかった。何度もロキを抱き上げて運んだ腕ではなかった。このよく知らない男、無礼な強奪者を拒絶したかった。今すぐサノスに来て欲しかった。

　ロキの視界がぐらりと傾いた。薄れていく意識の中で、断片的な景色がスローモーションのように流れていった。寝室のドアが勢いよく開き、首をつっこんだ侍従長の目が衝撃に見開かれる。それから木製の窓枠、次に夜空、そしてロキの黒髪を揺らす夜風。やがて視界が暗転し、それきり記憶は途切れた。

 

#### 第十章

 

　ロキが横たわるベッドは固くてゴツゴツしていて、たった一枚のシーツ越しに、その下にある何千ものパンくずのようなものの感触が伝わってきた。ロキは顔をしかめた。何かがおかしかった。ここはベッドではない。自分のベッドで食事をしたことはなかった。何か食べるとしたら、サノスのベッドでご馳走を口元に運ばれて、指から砂糖を舐めとって⋯⋯

　夫のことを考えた瞬間、すべての記憶が蘇ってきて、ロキは勢いよく起き上がり、はっと息をのんだ。見たことのない周囲の景色を理解しようとあちこち見回した。確かに、ここはベッドではなかった。要塞ではなく、自室でもなく、サノスの王国のどこかでさえなかった。

　辺りの景色は灰色一色で、空はどんよりと曇っていた。今にもそこから何かが降ってきそうだが、それが雹なのか炎なのか、ロキには想像もつかない。シーツだと思ったものは実際はマントで、その深い赤の色は、生気のない地面の上で苦しみもがくように捩れていた。

「ここはどこだ？」荒涼とした地に、ロキの声は虚しくこだました。

「スヴァルトアールヴヘイムだ！」聞き覚えのある声が響き、その楽しげな口調は一瞬でロキの神経を逆立てた。「よかった、目を覚ましたな」

　ロキは真紅の瞳を光らせて振り向いた。岩の影から現れたソーは溌溂としていて、怪我をしている様子もなかった。ロキはその姿を見てうんざりした。初めて婚約者を見たときよりもひどい気分だった。

「私をスヴァルトアールヴヘイムに連れて来たのか？！」ロキは憤然として問いただし、その剣幕にソーは驚いて立ち止まった。

「ここはただの経由地だ」ソーはロキを元気づけるかのように言った。「追っ手を振り切るためだ。すぐにアスガルドに行ける。そこでお前に贅沢な暮らしを ── いてっ、おい待て、引っ掻くな！」

　ロキはアスガルドの王子に飛びかかり、怒りの叫びをあげながら爪とパンチ、キックで攻撃した。ソーは大きな岩に追い詰められた。

「この馬鹿、自分勝手で人の話を聞かない、愚かな野蛮人！」

　ソーは氷の巨人の強さと敏捷な攻撃に驚き、必死で防御にまわった。やがてなんとかロキの手首をつかみ、引っ掻き傷だらけの顔から爪を遠ざけた。ロキはなおも叫び、手首を自由にしようともがいた。

「待て！ 愛しい人よ、何故そんなに怒っているのか説明してくれ」

「私はあんたの『愛しい人』なんかじゃない！」ロキは怒鳴り、手首をつかむソーの手に歯を立てた。ソーは呻いたが手は緩めず、そのままロキを引き寄せた。「あんたは馬鹿だ、ソー！ 自分が何をしたかわかってるのか！」

　思ってもみなかった反応に、ソーの表情は次第に混乱から怒りに変わった。ロキの手首をつかむ指に力が入る。

「何故そんな態度をとるんだ？」ソーは厳しい声で尋ねた。

「私の話を聞かないからだ！ 私の気持ちを確かめもしない！ 私をここに引きずってきて、あんたの国と何千もの命を危険にさらして！」

「俺はお前を冷酷な暴君から救ったじゃないか！ お前はあいつにひどい目に合わされたんだろう！」

「あんたは何もわかっていない、オディンソン！ 私のことも、サノスが私にどんな態度をとるかも！ 私は救って欲しくなんかなかったんだ！」

「何だって？ 何故だ？」

「あの国で私は幸せだった！」ロキは叫んで、骨を砕きそうなほどきつく掴まれている手首を強く引っ張った。自分の声が掠れていることに気づいたときは遅かった。ロキの美しい瞳からあふれる涙を、ソーは呆然として見つめた。

　二人ともしばらく何も言わなかった。ソーは手を緩め、ロキの腕が滑り落ちるのに任せた。ロキは岩に身を投げ出し、口を片手で押さえてすすり泣いた。

　目の前でこの美しい生き物が泣いているのは自分のせいだ、ソーはそう気づいて、罪悪感が重い石のように胸に沈むのを感じた。

「お前は⋯⋯幸せだったのか？ 何故だ。何故幸せなんだ⋯⋯あんなやつと一緒にいて」

　ロキは棘のある笑い声をあげた。「あんたに見えているものがすべてじゃない」

「だがサノスは冷血で残酷だ！」

「私にとっては違う！」ロキは叫び返し、あくまでも夫をかばう意志を示した。「サノスは帝国を支配する王だ、威圧的で厳格なのは当たり前だろう！ 王なら誰だって冷酷なものだ、私の父親を思い出せ。それにあんたの父親が私の故郷にしたことも」

　ソーは父王を侮辱されて姿勢を正した。「俺が見た限りでは、サノスはただ王の義務を果たしているだけじゃない。あいつは血を流し苦しむ者を見て楽しんでいる」

「ああそうだ、そして私はそんな王の姿を愛しているんだ！」

　ソーは一歩退き、冷然と微笑むロキを信じられないような目で見つめた。

　ロキは話し続けた。「オディンソン、あんたには理解できないかもしれないが、私の父親はとても冷たかった。私の体が小さいこと、魔術を使うことを恥じていた。父は魔術師ではなく、戦士の息子が欲しかったんだ。私がどんなに魔術の才に恵まれていても、他の欠点を補うことはできなかった。他の欠点というのはつまり、ただ私が存在すること、そして私が王族の血を引いていることだ」

　ロキは反射的に額に触れ、高貴な生まれであることを示す文様を指先でなぞった。

　ソーは唇をきつく結んだ。ロキの話を聞いて、ヨトゥンヘイムの王に対する反感がさらにつのった。

「それでラウフェイは、あの狂った王にお前を売り飛ばしたんだな？ お前の身の安全にも構わず、不安に配慮もせず、ただ借金の身代わりとして？」

「人の意思に反して誘拐するのがそれよりもマシだと思っているのか？」ロキの辛辣なひとことに、ソーは拳を握りしめた。

「俺はただ、お前を救おうとしたんだ、あの冷酷な ── 」

「まったくの見当違いだ！ 確かめもしなかったじゃないか。誰も私の気持ちなど気にしない！」ロキは怒りをこめて両手を横に広げた。「私だって最初はサノスが怖かった。道具みたいに利用されると思った。乱暴に扱われて、知らない土地で孤独に過ごすんだと思ってた。故郷でそうだったのと同じようにね。でも全然違ったんだ。サノスは⋯⋯噂に聞いたのと違った。私が嫌がるようなことはしないし、優しいし、愛情もある。ずっと出来損ない扱いされてきた私を、サノスが初めて賞賛して、大切にしてくれたんだ！」

　ソーは横を向き、落ち着かなげに重心を移動させた。すべてを誤解していたことにやっと気づき始めた様子だった。

「玉座の間を見たか？」

　ソーはすっかり気落ちした顔をあげた。「ああ」

「私の玉座を見ただろう。サノスが私のために作ったんだ。私がはっきりと意見を言ったら、あの玉座を隣に作ってくれた。私の生意気な態度を罰するどころか、専用の玉座を贈ってくれたんだ！ わかるか？ 生まれて初めて、私には自分の場所ができた！」

　ソーは首を振りながら額をこすった。「そんな風には見えなかった。俺にはサノスがお前を⋯⋯モノ扱いしてるように見えたんだ！」

「公の場でキスしたりベタベタするわけないだろう。それともアスガルドの王はそうなのか？」

　ソーはふたたび屈辱を感じて顔をしかめた。「俺の両親がお互いに愛情を表現するのは見たことがある」

「公の場ではないはずだ、私の一番高価な宝石を賭けてもいい！」ロキは言った。「人目のあるところでは、手にキスをするだけの王がほとんどだ。違うか？」ソーが口を開きかけたが、ロキは遮った。「あんたはあの国でゲストとして一週間過ごしただけだ、オディンソン。私と二人きりのときのサノスがどんなに優しいか知らない。それに、優しい面を人に知られるのを王は嫌がる。威厳にかかわるからな」

「じゃあ何故お前はあいつを怖がっていたんだ？」ソーはまだ納得がいかないというように聞いた。

「あんたの身の危険を心配していたんだ、馬鹿！ 私自身に危害が及ぶことはないが、サノスが怒ればどれだけ恐ろしいかはよく知っている。こんなことをして、ただじゃ済まないぞ！」ロキは呻いて岩にもたれかかった。「ああ、きっと戦争になる。サノスはあんたを殺す。世継ぎを奪われたアスガルドは必ず復讐しにくるだろう」

　ソーはそんなロキの言葉がおかしくてたまらないとでも言うように、大声で笑い出した。ロキは驚いて、瞬きをしてソーを見た。

「ああ、やってみるがいい！ 俺はサノスに簡単に殺されるほど弱くない。闘技場でそれを証明しただろう？」

　ロキは呆れて瞳を上に向けそうになるのを抑えた。「闘技会とは違う。サノスに歯向かおうとして殺された者は大勢いる。生き残ったのはサノスに命乞いして許された者だけだ」

　ソーは笑って腕を組んだ。「俺はお前のためならいくらでも挑戦する。ヨトゥンヘイムの王子に興味を持ってはいけないと自分にも言い聞かせたんだが⋯⋯お前が俺を惑わせた」

　そのすっかり希望を失った口調に、ロキの胸はかすかに痛んだ。ロキは深いため息をついてソーに近づき、彼の頬に両手を当てた。

「私は⋯⋯光栄に思ってるよ。本当だ。サノス以外に言い寄られて嫌な気持ちにならない相手なんて滅多にいない。あんたと一緒にいるのは楽しかった。少し夢中になりすぎたんだ。最初からもっと距離を置くべきだった⋯⋯」

　この一連の出来事に関して、ロキにもまったく非がないわけではなかった。もし戦争が起こるならば、その責任はとらなければならない。

　ソーの悲しそうな瞳がロキの心にゆっくりと沈んでいき、そこに小さな居場所を作った。温かく頑丈な戦士の手が、少し前まできつく掴んでいたロキの手首を優しくさすった。

「お前は説明しようとしていたのに、俺は聞こうとしなかった」ソーは低い声で言った。「だがお前はいつでも光り輝いていて、まるで秘密を伝えるように微笑んでいた。お前のことで頭がいっぱいだったんだ。お前も同じ気持ちなのかと思っていた」

　ソーの口調はあまりにも寂しげで、ロキはその大げさな言葉に抗議することもできなかった。

「私も少し惹かれていたことは認める ── ほんの少しだぞ！」ソーがたちまち笑顔になったのを見て、ロキは慌てて一言付け加えた。自尊心をくすぐることでソーの傷心が癒えるのなら、それくらいは言ってやってもよかった。「だがその気持ちが私の夫、私の王への尊敬と忠誠に影を与えることはない」

　ソーはため息をついて肩を落とした。「大きな誤解をしていたようだ。俺は⋯⋯子供っぽいことをしてしまった。お前を誘拐したのは間違っていた」

　ロキは笑った。「少なくともあんたには間違いを認めるだけの勇気がある。オディンソン、もしかして私たちは、別の世界で結ばれる運命だったのかもしれない。今世で出会ってその運命が一瞬、共振したのかもしれないな」

　詩的な言葉が心に響いたのか、ソーは微笑んでロキの手に口づけ、その手が頬から滑り落ちても掴もうとはしなかった。

「俺を慰めるために言ってくれているのかもしれないが、不思議と真実味があるな。きっと俺たちは来世で出会ったら、殺しあうか、宇宙の運命を変えるほど激しく愛し合うかのどちらかだという気がする」

　ロキは想像してにやりと笑った。「ああ、私もそう思う。あんたのことは憎むか愛するかのどちらかだろうな」

「でも、今は違うのか？」

「今回はね」ロキはため息をついた。「さあ、あの要塞にこっそりと戻る方法を考えなくては。もしサノスが戦争を計画していたら、私の力でなんとか思いとどまらせる」

「だがアスガルドはいつでも攻め込まれる準備が ── 」

「そんな必要はない！」ロキは叫んだ。「少しは私の話を聞け」

　ソーは口を閉じ、まだ何か言いたそうに目を見開いてはいたが、大人しく頷いた。

「では無駄な争いを避けるため、まず私が ──」

　ロキが言い終える前に、足元の地面が震え、揺れ始めた。突風が吹き、数百ヤードほど先の空気に裂け目が生じた。そこから紫色の炎と緑の閃光が吹き出し、回転しながらみるみるうちに大きくなった。やがて完成したポータルから、大きなブーツ、続いて完全武装したサノスの体、最後に頭が現れた。

　ロキは呆気にとられて動けず、ソーと寄り添って立っていることに気づいたときは遅かった。サノスの目は二人に注がれ、憤怒を浮かべて細められた。サノスはスヴァルトアールヴヘイムの地に両足で降り立った。ポータルは彼の背後で開かれたまま、不安定に形を変えながら閃光を発していた。

「ソー・オディンソン！」岩を揺るがさんばかりの怒声が響いた。片手にずっしりと重そうな鋭い鋲で覆われた棍棒を握っている。「よくも、俺のものを奪ったな！」

　ロキは複雑な感情に襲われた。目の前で誰かが殺されるのではないかという恐怖と同時に、俺のもの、と呼ばれることに興奮を感じた。胸をくすぐられるようで、思わずにっこりと微笑みそうになった。

　ソーは傲慢に顎をあげ、大声で笑い出した。このアスガルドの王子にとって、挑戦はいつでも楽しいものらしかった。「ロキを返して欲しいか？ やってみろ、帝王の力を見せてもらおうじゃないか」

「おい、何を言ってるんだ！」ロキは叫んで金髪の後頭部をピシャリと叩いた。そして困惑した表情の王子の横を走り抜け、夫のもとに駆け寄った。

「サノス！」ロキは安堵の声で叫び、両手を広げてサノスの胸に飛び込んだ。サノスは勢いよく飛んできた王妃を空中で受け止め、混乱した表情で何度か瞬きをした。

　棍棒は握りしめたまま、サノスはロキのほっそりとした体をきつく抱きしめて、黒髪に口づけた。帝王の体温と肌の匂いにふたたび包まれて、ロキは心から安心した。その匂いを全身に行き渡らせたくて大きく息を吸った。

「来てくれた」ロキは信じられない思いで呟いた。「あなたに会いたくて辛かった」

　サノスは状況を誤解していたことに気づいたようだった。「本当か、宝石よ」優しい声で囁いた。「他の国を見たければ、いつでも連れていったのに」

　ロキは少し体を離して拗ねた表情を作った。「からかわないでください。ここに来たくて来たわけじゃない！」

　サノスは誇らしげに立つアスガルドの王子にさっと視線を戻した。「なるほど。では何故俺の妃は、俺から何マイルも離れた場所にいるんだ？」

　ロキは大きく息を吸った。相手が誰だろうとうまく言いくるめるロキの才能が、今こそ試されるときだった。「誤解です、陛下。アスガルドの王子と私は少し話をしただけで ── 」

「話をした？」サノスはソーに視線を向けたまま、無表情に繰り返した。ロキは説得の効果がないことに焦り始めた。

「は ── はい、それで ──」

「俺を怒らせた者の身に何が起こるか、あのアスガルド人はわかっているんだろうな」

　ソーがますます傲慢な表情で微笑むせいで、事態は悪くなる一方だった。戦いの予感に血を滾らせているようだ。

「重罪を犯していることはわからせようとしましたが ──」

「それでは、あの無礼者を来世に送り込むときが来たようだ、受け入れる来世があればの話だが」サノスはロキをそっと地面に立たせ、棍棒を握り直した。

「待ってください！」ロキはサノスの腕にすがろうとしたが、それはまるで鼠がライオンを引き止めているようなものだった。ロキのかかとが小石だらけの地面を滑った。「陛下、どうか聞いてください！ 私は何もされてない、見てください！ 平和に解決しましょう！」

　サノスは耳を貸さず、ロキは振り払われた形で地面に尻餅をついた。ソーがハンマーを手に呼び、攻撃に備えて身構えるのが見えた。悲惨な展開が予想できた。

「サノス！ アスガルドの王子を殺すつもりですか？！」

「やれるものならやってみろ！」ソーは笑い、闘志をみなぎらせて前に飛び出した。

　二人の武器が空中でぶつかり合い、耳をつんざくような金属音が響いた。ロキはわんわんと残響がこだまする耳を押さえた。地面が揺れ、一瞬体が宙に浮くほどの衝撃だった。ヨトゥンヘイムにまで聞こえたかもしれない。

　ロキはよろめきながら岩の影に隠れた。安全な場所まで来ると、苛立ちに爪を噛みながら戦う二人の男を眺めた。成熟した大人らしく言葉で和解もできず、怒り狂った二匹のリスのようにぶつかりあう男ども。サノスが戦う男らしい姿は好きだったが、この光景にはとても感心できなかった。

　お互いの頭をめがけて武器を振り下ろしあうサノスとソーを尻目に、ロキは地面に座り、乱れた髪を整え始めた。長い髪を指で梳き、編み直す。あとで念入りに入浴しないと細かい砂は取り除けそうになかった。体が埃っぽいのも嫌だった。

　子供のような男たちをちらりと見る。まだ戦っている。

　ロキはため息をついて空を見上げた。決着はつきそうになく、横で見ているのは退屈だった。ソーとサノスはそれぞれ切り傷や擦り傷を作っていたが、どちらも大きな怪我はしていなかった。

　もうたくさんだ、とばかりにロキは立ち上がり、ゆっくりと危険地帯に向かって歩いた。サノスの武器が空気を切るシュッという音が聞こえるほど近くまで来ると、ロキの両手が青く光った。その両手が地面に触れると同時に氷の壁がさっと立ち上がり、二人の男を引き離すように岩地を横断した。ちょうどハンマーと棍棒が打ち合った場所で氷がくるくると渦を巻き、二つの武器を固く凍りつかせた。氷に閉じ込められた棍棒は、サノスですら引き剥がすことができなかった。

「気が済んだか？」男たちが壁に足をつけてそれぞれの武器を必死でひっぱる横で、ロキは問いただした。二人ははっとして、両手を腰にあてて立つロキを見た。サノスが先に棍棒から手を離し、それにソーが続いた。

「よろしい」ロキは噛み締めた歯の間から言った。「怒りをぶつけあったところで、誰かが私の気持ちを聞いてくれてもいいんじゃないか」

　サノスはソーとロキを交互に見比べ、ソーはじっと足元を見つめた。

「あいつを庇って命乞いなどするな」サノスは唸り声をあげた。「こんな侮辱を受けて見過ごすことはできない」

「そういうつもりじゃありません」ロキは殊勝に言った。「一日中、毎日、どちらかが倒れるまで戦い続けたければご自由にどうぞ。でもそれより、私を城に連れて帰って足をマッサージしてくださるのはどうでしょう？ オディンソンには傷心のまま母国に帰して恥をかかせ、でも命だけは助けるというのは？」

　サノスは歯をむき出して怒りの唸り声をあげ、その迫力にソーは一歩退いた。

「見逃すことなどできん！ お前を俺から奪おうとしたんだぞ！」

　そのとき、ロキは初めて気づいた。ヨトゥンヘイムに嵐を運ぶ雪のように明白な事実 ── ロキはただ寵愛されているだけではない。

　サノスはロキを本気で愛している。

　ロキは踊るような足取りで、畏怖と感動を瞳に浮かべてサノスに近づいた。両腕を伸ばして強い顎を撫で、ほこりと血を指先ではらった。涙で視界がぼやけ始めても驚かなかった。

　サノスはロキの手を包み込むように触れた。岩のような王の表情がふとやわらいだ。背中にみなぎっていた殺意も薄らいでいた。

「愛する人。私はあなたのものです」ロキは穏やかに、これ以上ないほど優しい声で言った。ロキが初めて口にするはっきりとした愛の言葉に、サノスは驚きを隠せなかった。「こんな風に姿を消してしまったことを、どうかお許しください。もう二度としません。でも、私のせいで何千人もの血が流れるのは見たくないのです。不要な血は流すべきではない。どうか私の願いを聞いてください。どうか、愛しい人」

　ソーが氷の壁越しにこちらを覗いていた。強制された不幸な婚姻関係だと思いこんでいた二人が見つめ合う様子を見て、すっかり気分を害しているようだった。

　ロキの甘い懇願に根負けし、サノスはため息をついた。「お前のためなら、アスガルドを灰にすることだってできる」ロキの首の後ろに手を添え、うなじを親指で優しく撫でる。ロキはうっとりとしてサノスにもたれかかった。「あいつらの金ぴかの宮殿を粉微塵にして、そのあとにお前の名を冠した氷の城をたててやる。その気になれば簡単に⋯⋯」

　ロキは大きく息を吸い込み、自分のたったひと言でサノスが解き放つであろうその強大な力を想像して、思わず身震いした。この帝王に愛されているのが他の誰でもない自分であること、九つの世界最強の国アスガルドを手にかけるのも厭わないほど大切にされていること。そう考えるだけでロキは陶然となり、興奮した。

　ロキは目を開けて、にっこりと微笑んで夫を見上げた。「でも、私はそんなことを望んでいないと言ったらどうしますか？」ほとんど囁くような甘い声でロキは言った。「私のために、我慢して欲しいと言ったら？」

　ロキは首に添えられたサノスの手をとり、その深紫色の肌に唇を押しつけた。それから手のひらにそっと頬ずりして、無邪気な目で夫を見上げた。

　ソーは目の前の情景と聞こえてくる言葉に唖然とした。アスガルドの安全は、愛を証明するだけのために戦争を起こしかねない、こんな二人の心持ちひとつにかかっているのか？

　サノスはもうしばらく躊躇い、それから張り詰めた表情をほどいて笑った。そんな笑顔も戦士ソーにとっては背中がぞっとするものだったが。

「ああ、俺の宝物よ。お前のためなら我慢する」

　ロキは喜びに顔を輝かせ、片手を振ってサノスの武器を氷の壁から解放した。夫に素早く口づけてから、腰に手を当ててソーに背を向けさせ、光が回転するポータルの方向に押した。

「ほんの少しだけ時間をください。その後、私を王宮に連れ帰ってください！」ロキは言い、ため息をついて棍棒を肩にかついだサノスに笑いかけた。

「約束は一度だけだ」帝王は不機嫌に唸った。「あのアスガルドの王子をふたたび見ることがあれば、お前がどれほど懇願しようと、命の保証はしない」

　ソーは何か言い返そうとして口を開いたが、ロキが素早く指を唇に当てて黙らせた。

「何も言うな」ロキは警告をこめて言った。

　ソーはそれでも何か言いたげだったが、考え直したようで、ただ嘆かわしげにロキを見た。

「こんなに何かが思い通りにならないことは初めてだ」ソーは言った。「お前のような相手には二度と出会えないだろうな」

　ロキは美しい微笑みを浮かべ、ソーの鼻をつついた。「私のような男は他にいない。だが嘆くな、あんたはきっと素晴らしい女に出会う。子供を産んで、あんたを幸せにできる女、あんたが何かやらかしたときに殴って歯を折るようなことはしない女とね」

　ソーは納得できないという表情で顔を背けた。「俺は⋯⋯お前には悪いことをした、謝らせてくれ。お前を誘拐したことは間違っていた」

　すっかり意気消沈している王子を見て、ロキはクスクス笑わずにいられなかった。「そんな顔をするな。私の夫に少しは思い知らされたようだな」

「笑うな、ロキ！」ソーは深く傷ついた目で言った。そんな表情を見てロキはさらに笑い声をあげ、両手で王子の頰をはさんだ。

「ああ、ソー。私はあんたを思い出すたびに笑うだろうな。でもそれは親愛の気持ちなんだ、馬鹿にしているんじゃなくて。いつかサノスを説得することができたら、私たちの国は親交を深めて、友達になれる日が来るかもしれない」

　ソーはやっと少し希望を持った顔になった。「百年、二百年だろうと、またお前に会える日を楽しみに待つことにするよ」

　ソーはロキの手の甲に軽くキスをすると、氷の壁に向き直った。

「ハンマーを返してもらっていいか？」

　ロキは笑いを嚙み殺しながら片手を振り、武器を解放してやった。黒い地面に氷が溶け、さらに濃い染みを作っている。この見捨てられた地に異国の者たちが足を踏み入れた、唯一の証拠。それもまたすぐ、風に消えていくことだろう。

「アスガルドへ戻るのに何か助けが必要か？」

　ソーはムジョルニアを腰にくくりつけて首を横に振った。「いや、心配いらない。門番⋯⋯のような者がいるんだ」空を指差す彼を見て、ロキはビフレストを守る門番の話を思い出した。

「ああ、そうだったな。門番はここで起こったこともすべてお見通しか？」

「見てくれているといいんだが。父上に追放されないよう、目撃者が必要だ」

「それはお気の毒に」

　厳しい声で名前を呼ばれ、ロキはサノスに手を振って、今行く、と伝えた。

「さようなら、オディンソン。次に会うときはもっと平和な邂逅であることを祈っている」

「さようなら、ロキ。次に生まれ変わったときは、必ず俺が先に出会うぞ」

　ロキは輝くポータルへと歩いた。帝王に何事かを囁くロキの後ろ姿を、ソーはじっと見守った。宇宙でもっとも美しい存在は、サノスの太い腕に抱かれて、ソーの目の前から永遠に姿を消してしまった。

　傷心の王子はため息をつき、荒涼とした景色の中、しばらく一人で佇んでいた。それから気力を振り絞って空を見上げ、叫んだ。

「よし、ヘイムダル、いつでもいいぞ」

　ビフレストに生命が吹き込まれ、ソーを鮮やかな色と音で包んだ。王子は瞬く間に宇宙へと吸い込まれ、ほんの数秒後、ゲートの磨き込まれた床にブーツの両足を降ろした。スヴァルトアールヴヘイムの砂塵がマントからサラサラと落ちた。故郷を目にしても、ソーの心は浮きたたなかった。

　孤高の門番がいつもの場所で剣を掲げて立っていた。彼の黄金の瞳にかすかな笑みが浮かんでいるのは、ソーの気のせいではないはずだった。ヘイムダルが微笑むところを誰も見たことがなかったが、彼が心の中で笑うとき、ソーはそれを必ず言い当てることができた。

「なかなかの冒険をしてきたようですな、王子よ」門番は言った。

　ソーは頰が熱くなるのを感じた。「思い出させないでくれ、ヘイムダル」

「王がすぐに来るようにとのことです」さっさと横を通り過ぎようとするソーにヘイムダルは告げた。

「そう言われると思っていた」ソーは落胆した表情でため息をついた。「俺の有利になるように口添えしてくれないか？」

　門番は声をあげて笑った。前代未聞のことだった。「幸運を祈りますよ、殿下」

　それほど不吉な言葉が他にあるだろうかと嘆きながら、ソーは父王と向き合うために王宮への長く孤独な移動を開始した。少しの憂鬱と、深い失恋の痛みを抱えて。

 

#### 第十一章

 

　ポータルを通り抜けるのは、まるで死から生の世界への移動のようだった。眩しい光がロキを包んだ。奇妙な音が聞こえ、やがて輪になって呪文を唱える魔術師たちの姿が見えてきて、その源がわかった。スヴァルトアールヴヘイムにいたロキのところへまっすぐポータルを繋げたのは、この魔術師たちの力だったようだ。ポータルの作り方を学んだ経験があり、それがどんなに大きなエネルギーを必要とするか良く知っているロキは大きな感銘を受けた。

　サノスとその王妃が無事ポータルをくぐり抜けると、呪文の抑揚が変化した。輝く紫色の輪が縮み、一度光が瞬いて消えた。何人かの魔術師が仰向けに倒れ、痛みに呻いた。明日の朝はひどい頭痛に襲われることだろう。ロキは彼らを心底気の毒に思った。

　サノスはさっそく大声で命令を下していた。要塞の防御レベルをあげるように命じてからロキを抱き上げ、使用人達の待つ部屋へと連れて行った。

　ロキが自室の床に足をつけると同時に、ペンクロが駆け寄ってきた。侍従長はロキの足元に身を投げ出し、ロキにはさっぱり理由のわからない取り乱しぶりで身を震わせていた。ペンクロが解雇されていないことにロキはほっとした。そしてロキの足元をキスで覆う彼の様子を見て頰を染めた。

「おお、我が王妃！」ペンクロは安堵の滲んだ声で叫んだ。「私の失敗は許されません！ 命をもって償う覚悟はできております！」

　ロキは何か言おうとして口を開けたが、言葉が見つからなかった。サノスをちらりと見ると、岩のように厳しい表情が目に入った。

「ペンクロがついていながら、お前は誘拐された」王の声にペンクロは身をすくめた。「どんな罰を与えるかは、お前次第だ」

「そんな！ 彼のせいではありません！」ロキは驚いて言った。「ペンクロはソーの愚かな計画を何も知らなかった⋯⋯それに私も助けを呼んで叫ぶこともしませんでした。もし襲われたとしても、自分の身は自分で守れますから」

　馬鹿にしたようにふん、と笑う声が聞こえ、目を上げるとガモーラがドアの近くに立っていた。どうやら彼女はロキが自分を守れるほど強いとは信じていないようだった。

　ロキは口を閉じ、下に手を伸ばしてペンクロの頭に触れた。「彼の生死が私の手にかかっているのでしたら、どうぞ助けてやってください。これからもきっと誠心誠意尽くしてくれるはずです。そうだろう、ペンクロ」

　ペンクロは周囲に音が響くほど大きく息をのみ、頭をあげ、どもりながらロキに忠誠を誓った。ロキは無言でサノスを見つめ、問いかけるように片方の眉を上げてみせた。王は何も言わず、うむ、と唸って同意を示した。そしてドクター・ハートリーを除く全員に部屋から出るように命じた。不明瞭な言葉で謝意を伝え続ける侍従長の襟をガモーラが掴んでひっぱり、部屋からひきずりだした。

　ロキはそっとため息をついた。身体検査は大げさだと思ったが、大人しく指示にしたがってスツールに腰掛けた。医師の魔術が体に入り込んで診察を始め、ロキは困惑のまなざしを夫に向けた。

「私が嘘をついているとでも？」

　サノスは腕を組み、ロキをじっと見下ろした。「お前の体に異変がないか、ハートリーが確認する」

　心配性で嫉妬深い夫に、ロキはうんざりした声をあげたが、医師が診察しやすいようにじっとしていた。「私が姿を消したことは、他に誰が知っているのですか？」

「この部屋にいた者たちだけだ」

　それは意外な答えだった。「ポータルを開けた魔術師たちは？」

「彼らは俺の命令にいちいち疑問など口にしない」サノスは答えた。「俺が場所を伝え、魔術師はやるべきことをやるだけだ」

　ロキは驚いて瞬きをした。そうなると次に不思議なのは、何故サノスがロキの居場所を知っていたのかということだ。ドクターは呪文と診察に集中していて、その表情からは何も読み取れなかった。

「でも⋯⋯どうやって？」ロキは聞いた。

　サノスは落ち着かなげに両足の間で何度か重心を移した。それはどう見ても恥じらっている仕草だった。

「指輪だ」

　ロキは左手を見下ろした。コバルトブルーの肌に、結婚指輪がきらりと光った。

「外さなかったんだな」サノスは言い、まるで意外だったと言わんばかりのその口調に、ロキはさっと顔色を変えた。

「外すわけがないでしょう！ これは私のものだ！」ロキはまるで盗人から守るように、左手を胸にぐっと押しつけた。「あなたが私にくれたんじゃないか！」

　医師がロキの額を軽く叩いた。「動かないでください」医師に叱られ、ロキは唇を突き出して大人しくなった。

　サノスはぎこちない微笑みを浮かべてロキを見た。「そうだ、その指輪はお前と結婚したときに伝統的な象徴として渡したものだ」片手をあげて、一年前にロキが編んだ小さな三つ編みに触れた。「意図的にしたことではないが、その指輪には、俺の指輪とお互いに呼び合うような魔法がかけられている。二つで一つのものとして作られた。俺の指輪が、異なる宇宙の壁を超えて、お前を見つけたのだ」

　ロキはサノスの言葉をゆっくりと理解しながら、金属のリングを指の周りで回した。「追跡機器のようなものですね？」サノスにいつも見張られているのはあまり気分のいいものではなかった。

「そういう意図で作ったわけではない」王は繰り返した。

「今回に限っては、文句を言うべきではないですね。おかげですぐに見つけてもらえたのだから。あの惑星はひどいところだった。それに眠っていたのを起こされたのも腹が立った」

　ハートリー医師が姿勢を正してにっこりと笑った。両手の魔術の光が薄れて消えた。

「とても健康です！ 体にも傷ひとつありません」

　ほんのわずかな変化だが、サノスの肩から力が抜けるのをロキは見逃さなかった。そんな王の反応が愛おしく、ロキはつま先を動かして医師と微笑みを交わした。

「診断はそれだけですか、ドクター？ 一日ゆっくり休んで、誘拐のショックから回復するためにベッドで横になっている必要はありませんか？」

　ロキの意図にすぐに気づいた医師は、笑って片目をつぶってみせた。「ええ、そうね！ 神経を休めるには、一日ベッドで寝ているのが一番です。丸一日ね。中途半端はだめですよ！ 体力をつけるために何か甘いものでも厨房に頼んでおきます。ちゃんと指示に従ってくれるものと信じてますよ、陛下？」

　サノスはほんの一瞬もだまされなかったが、その瞳には見慣れた貪欲な光が宿り、ロキの血を熱くさせた。ロキはスツールから飛び降りるとベッドに這い上がり、もう二度と起き上がりたくないという様子で体を沈ませた。

「ああ、必ず言われたとおりにしよう」サノスは約束し、意味ありげに笑う医師をドアへと急かした。

　ベッドに近づいてくるサノスを見上げながら、ロキは誘うように腿の下から上へと指を走らせ、期待に胸を高鳴らせた。サノスはまだ甲冑を身につけていて、その輝く金属は強靭な体をしっかり覆っていたが、ロキはそれがすべて消えてしまえばいいのにと思った。二人の間を隔てるものはなんでも、空気でさえ許せなかった。

　サノスはゆっくりと近づきながら腕、頭と防具を外し、肩越しに投げ捨てた。

「あのアスガルドの豚がお前に手を出していようものなら、今頃あいつの血でお前の玉座の前の床を赤く塗っていたところだ」

　ロキは身震いして、そのまま手を腰まで上げ、前夜から着ている薄手の寝衣をまくりあげた。「あなたのそんな言い方が好きだ⋯⋯」そっとため息をついた。

　サノスはロキを見下ろして暴君らしい微笑みを浮かべた。己の破壊的な力に共鳴して喜びに震える、この美しい生き物を我が物にした幸運が信じられなかった。ロキの肌は舌と歯で隙間なく印をつけられることを求め、真紅の瞳は挑むように見開かれていた。

　二人の狂気じみた情熱が、ぴったりと噛み合った。

　敏捷な両手がコバルトブルーの腿をつかみ、ぐっと手前に引き寄せた。ロキは悲鳴に近い笑い声をあげ、荒々しく扱われる心地よさに喘いだ。ロキの両脚はサノスの腰に巻きつけられ、サノスはロキが身につけていた唯一の服を乱暴に脱がせた。ロキは裸体を晒して息を弾ませた。ほんの少し前まで凶器をつかみ、死の一撃を食らわせようとしていた戦士の頑丈な手が、ロキの肌を優しく撫でた。

　その手が内腿に達して柔らかく揉み始めると、ロキは耐えかねたように腰を押しあげ、さらに大きく足を開いた。ペニスはすでに限界近くまで張りつめ、誇らしげに屹立していた。しかしサノスはそこには触れず、ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。

「もう少し待て」サノスは低く囁いて手を離し、胸の甲冑を外した。

「今日はもう待つ気力が残ってない」ロキはすでに潤み始めた目で見上げた。「あなたを感じたい ── 今すぐ。中に、私を壊して入ってきて欲しい⋯⋯私の一番奥まで、あなたのものに⋯⋯」

　サノスの残りの服は驚くべき速さで消え、宙に飛んでいった。やがてサノスのたくましい胸がロキを押し倒し、満足げな唸り声が振動となって伝わった。サノスはロキの喉に舌を這わせ、しばらくの間、二人とも何も喋らなかった。ただ同時に体を動かしながら、唇を重ねたまま唸り、喘ぐ声だけが響いた。

　サノスが唇から鎖骨へと舌を滑らせ始めて、ロキの声は解放され、高く喘ぐ声が寝室にこだました。きつく吸われ、噛まれて、ロキは痛みに叫んでサノスの肩に爪を立てた。五感を一斉に攻撃されたようで、何かすがるものが必要だった。

「これを⋯⋯手放すなんて、できるわけがない」ロキは囁きながら、サノスを興奮させるやり方で肩を引っ掻いた。

「本当か？」サノスは濃紺の乳首を舌で嬲りながら、興味深げに聞いた。

「ああ！ 離さない、絶対に！」ロキは叫び、どんなに激しく求めているか伝えるように腰を強く押しつけた。「私はあなたのものだから、そしてあなたは私のもの⋯⋯全部私のものだ！」

　その答えに満足したように、サノスは次々とロキの肌に痕をつけた。ロキが自分のものであること、自分だけのものであることを示す証拠を。ロキもそれに返答するかのように、歯を立て、爪痕をつけた。サノスの肌は頑丈で、傷つけることを恐れる必要はなかった。まだスヴァルトアールヴヘイムの戦いと埃の匂いがしたが、それも気にならなかった。

　ロキは片手を動かし、オイルのボトルを魔法で呼び寄せた。サノスがそれを素早く手に取った。ロキは笑って仰向けに体を倒し、両脚を持ち上げてサノスの肩にかけた。

「でも、誘拐されるのもなかなか悪くなかったな。ソーは悲劇の結婚から私を救うつもりだったらしい」

　サノスはオイルを塗った指を乱暴に押し入れた。「あいつの名前を口にするな」

　ロキはあっと声をあげ、背中をしならせて喘いだ。もう少しサノスを煽り続けずにいられなかった。

「彼は⋯⋯私を、アスガルドに連れて帰ろうと⋯⋯シルクと宝石を与えて、それから ── ああっ！ 私に下手くそな詩を贈って ── ああっ、サノス！」

　ロキはシーツをきつく握りしめ、王の指に激しく突かれるたびに熱い血が全身に広がるのを感じた。王の嫉妬心を煽るのは楽しかったが、それが深刻な疑いに発展しないように気をつけなければならなかった。

　攻撃的なサノスの腕の中で、ロキは身をよじり喘ぎ続けた。首筋に口づけられ、ついに弱々しい泣き声で懇願した。

「あなたのものを⋯⋯お願いです、陛下、下さい⋯⋯」

「欲張りなやつだ」サノスは指を引き抜き、体をずらして枕に背中をあずけるようにしてもたれかかった。突然の喪失感に、ロキは束の間状況が把握できず、何度か浅い呼吸を繰り返した。不服な表情で振り向くと、サノスは膝を叩いて言った。

「欲しいのか？ 宝石よ。ここに来てどれだけ欲しいか見せてみろ」

　その言葉にロキは顔を輝かせた。素早く膝立ちになり、王の腰にまたがった。そして少しの時間も無駄にするまいと、腰を擦りつけるように動かし始めた。ロキの喘ぎ声に、サノスの唸りも混じり合った。

　ロキは腰を押しつけながら、王の首に両腕をまわした。

「もう一度教えてください⋯⋯陛下。もし私が屈辱を受けたら、アスガルドに何をする？」

　サノスは歯を見せて笑った。ロキのゲームに参加する気になったようだった。

「あのちっぽけな都市に侵入して、兵を率いて王宮を焼き尽くし、高い塔を煉瓦ひとつに到るまで破壊してやる。お前を俺から奪うなら、すべてを失う覚悟でやるべきだ」

　ロキは激しく喘いだ。半分はサノスの言葉に興奮して、残りの半分は、サノスの巨大なペニスにゆっくりと腰を沈める快感のために。

「もっと⋯⋯もっと続けて」

　ロキの腰をつかむ王の手に力が入った。「彼らの寺院を汚し、自慢の銅像も粉々にする。黄金は一片も残さず溶かして、お前の首と足首を飾る鎖に変える」

　ロキは喜びに叫びながら、震える足で腰を持ち上げ、また沈めた。

「アスガルドの富はお前の足元にひれ伏す⋯⋯」サノスは話し続けるのも難しくなり始めていた。

「ああ ── そして玉座は⋯⋯？ アスガルドの玉座の上で、私をどうする？」

　サノスはロキを胸に抱き寄せ、ほとんどペニスが抜けそうになる位置まで腰を持ち上げた。「オーディンの玉座で、アスガルドの民の目の前でお前を抱く。俺の子種がお前の腿を伝い、玉座に流れる様子を見せつける。全世界が思い知るようにな。お前は⋯⋯俺の⋯⋯ものだと！」

　一気に奥まで貫かれて、ロキは寝室に響き渡る声で叫んだ。歓びと、むきだしの欲情の叫びだった。ロキは目の前の肩を思い切り噛んだが、それでも喘ぎを押し殺せたのはほんの数秒だった。熱い胸から引き剥がされるように後ろに押されるまで、自分が射精していたことにも気づかなかった。いつのまにか、下腹部が濡れていた。

　サノスに横たえられ、ロキの視界が回転した。しかし、ロキは止めるな、もっと続けろとサノスに懇願した。すべてが欲しかった。全身の血は焼けるように熱く、両脚の痛みは何日も続くことだろう。しかし今この瞬間、ロキに感じられるのは、激しい行為による痛みに縁取られた、尽きることない快楽だけだった。

　二人のうち、声を出すのはいつでもロキの方だった。サノスはロキが様々な言葉で快楽を表現し、懇願し、そして壊れたように喘ぐ声を聞くのが好きだった。王はその肌から雪の結晶を舌ですくい、ロキの存在そのものを味わった。

　力強い手がロキの両手首をつかみ、頭上の枕に押しつけた。ロキは自分でもその存在を知らなかった、最後の心のバリアを解き、もっと、もっと強く、と何度も叫んだ。自分でももう、何を口走っているのかわからなかった。

「あなたの子種で私をいっぱいに⋯⋯孕ませて、あなたの子でここを膨らませて欲しい⋯⋯」

　堪りかねたように唸る声が頭上から聞こえて、突きあげる動きが早く、激しくなった。ロキははっとして、新しい境地が開かれたことに気づいた。

「ああ、それがあなたの望みですか、陛下？ 私を身篭らせたい？ 子宮を満たして、後継ぎが中で育っているのを見たいですか？ 腹が大きく膨れて、国中に知れ渡るように⋯⋯？」

「ロキ⋯⋯」

　サノスがロキの名を呼ぶことしかできない様子を見て、ロキのペニスに鋭い興奮が走った。体の中でサノスのものが震え、ダムが決壊する直前であることがわかる。その感触はロキの野生的な欲望を呼び起こした。

「早く」ロキは奥をぎゅっと締めつけて、サノスの耳に囁いた。「一滴残らず、全部、私の中に ──」

　サノスはロキが聞いたこともなかった快楽の叫びをあげた。ロキの全身を震わせるような、長々と引きずる呻き。同時にロキの中に、永遠に終わらないかと思うほど大量の精が注ぎ込まれた。混濁しかけた意識の中で、ロキは自分もふたたび果てたことをぼんやりと感じた。すべてが完璧だった。

　二人はしっかりと体を絡めあいながら、息を切らし、空気を求めて喘いだ。二人とも身動きがとれるまでにしばらく時間がかかったが、やがてサノスはロキの隣に体を横たえた。まだロキの中に入ったまま、最後の一滴が流れだすまで、しっかりと胸に抱きしめた。

　信じられないほど幸福な絶頂の余韻をゆっくりとかきわけ、ロキの意識は少しずつ戻ってきた。こんなに素晴らしい快楽が得られるなら、また何度でも誘拐されたいくらいだった。気づくと、ロキの両手はサノスの頰を撫で、乱れた葡萄色の髪を梳き、顔の輪郭をなぞっていた。

　青い瞳がふたたび開いてロキを見下ろした。ロキは輝く笑顔を返した。

「こんにちは」とロキは言った。

　王は面白がるようにふっと笑い、ロキの唇を親指でなぞった。

「俺の宝物よ⋯⋯一体俺にどんな魔法をかけた？」

「ん？」ロキは無邪気な顔を作って言った。「私が何かしましたか？」

「無邪気なふりをしおって。男を骨抜きにするのが楽しいようだな」

　ロキは唇がふれあいそうなほど近くまで顔を近づけて言った。「骨抜きにされましたか、陛下？」

「ああ、二度と立ち直れない⋯⋯」

「では成功したようです」ロキはにやりと笑って唇を重ねた。そのキスは長く深く、何時間も続いた。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

　その日の夜遅く、ロキは浴槽につかっていた。サノスはロキの側を離れず、髪を洗ってマッサージを施し、ロキは猫のように喉を鳴らして幸せに浸った。たっぷりと甘やかされ、これ以上ねだる事もないほどだったが、サノスと一緒に浴槽に入れないのだけが残念だった。サノスが好む湯温は、ロキには熱すぎた。

「もう手遅れですよ」ロキは体中の力を抜いて浴槽の壁にもたれかかった。「あなたが甘やかすから、私はすっかり味をしめてしまった。これからは、毎回こんなふうにして欲しいな」

　サノスは笑った。「それはお前次第だ」

「あなたが何を言っても、もっと甘やかしてくれる約束にしか聞こえない」ロキは顔をあげて王に微笑みかけた。「今日はとても重要なことを発見しました。子供が欲しいと、何故今まで一度も言わなかったのですか？」

　サノスは無言だった。頰に少し赤みが差し、少し恥ずかしがっている様子が伝わってきた。これもまた新しい発見だった。

「いや⋯⋯お前が思うほど、興味があるわけでは⋯⋯」

　ロキは瞬きをひとつして、浴槽の中で体の向きを変えた。「何故？ 子供は欲しくないですか？」

　王は眉を寄せた。「お前が妊娠できるとは思っていなかった。お前の種族は、男でも生殖可能なのか？」

「それは相手の生殖能力の強さ次第です」ロキは意味ありげに微笑んだ。「私が自由に姿を変えられることはご存知でした？ ちゃんと体に機能を備えれば、何の問題もなく妊娠できます」

　サノスはその言葉をじっくり考えているようだったが、まだ眉間の皺は消えなかった。「妊娠中ずっと、出産まで、その姿を保っていられるのか？」

　ロキは肩をすくめた。「正式な魔術をかけるのには少し他の魔術師からの助けが必要かもしれないけど、難しくはないし、体に害もない。出産後はまたもとの姿に戻れます」サノスが何故そんなに心配そうな顔をしているのか、ロキにはわからなかった。サノスの膝に手を置き、首を傾げて言った。「何がそんなに心配なのですか、陛下？」

　サノスは表情を変えずに聞いた。「安全なのか？」

「何が？ 子供を産むことが？」

「俺とお前は体の大きさが違いすぎる。お前が耐えられなかったらどうする？」

「そんなことが心配なんですか？」ロキはサノスの心配が簡単に解決できるものでほっとした。「そのとおり、あなたはとても⋯⋯大きい」ロキは言葉に含みを持たせて微笑んだ。「私は子供を体内で育てられるように、姿を変えます。氷の巨人の女性型を選べば、きっと今の私とそれほど変わらず、複雑な魔術も要らないでしょう。これで安心ですか？」

　サノスはしばらく静かに考え込んでいたが、少し不安がやわらいだ様子で、ロキの伸ばした腕を優しく撫でた。「お前がそう望むのなら」

　ロキは少し考えてから答えた。「他の誰も持っていない何かを、あなたと共有したい。それに、世継ぎを提供するのは私の義務です。それもあなたが私を結婚相手に選んだ理由のひとつかとばかり思っていた。父から聞いたのかと⋯⋯」

「ああ、確かに言っていた」サノスはさらりと答えた。「繁殖用の牝馬として使える、というようなことを」

　ロキは唇を固く結んだ。頬がさっと熱くなった。ラウフェイはいつか、そんな言い方をしたことの報いを受けるだろう。

「時間はたっぷりあります」ロキは言い、サノスを浴槽近くに引き寄せた。「私たちには、宇宙と同じくらい永遠の時間がある。もうしばらくの間は、この新しく見つけた刺激で、今日経験した素晴らしいエクスタシーをもっと楽しむことにします。本当に良かった⋯⋯もう一度誘拐事件を仕組んで、救出してほしいくらいだ」

　そんなロキの言葉にサノスの不安もさらに和らいだようだった。ロキが寝室で使う新しい武器を手に入れたことに気づき、王は小さな微笑みを浮かべた。それでもまだ、完全には警戒を解いていなかった。

「ペンクロには事前に知らせておくように。お前がまた誘拐されたら、あの男は自殺する」

　ロキは恥ずかしそうに目を伏せ、素直に頷いた。それから指先と手首についた水滴を突然サノスの舌にすくいとられ、はっと息をのんだ。

「まったくお前というやつは⋯⋯人の心を乱す悪戯好きめ。次に誰かと親しげに話しているところを見つけたら、血の川が流れるぞ」

　ロキは身震いをして、ああ、と声をあげそうになるのを抑えた。水の中では、もっとはっきりと昂りの証拠である変化が起きていた。

「それなら、私は誰か、あなたが憎む人と⋯⋯親しげに話すことにします」

　サノスはわざと大げさに唸り声をあげた。「お前が揉め事を起こさなくなる日は来るのか？」

「運命に聞いてください。私には答えられない」

　光溢れる浴室に笑い声が響き、すっかり関係を深めた二人の声が混じり合った。正気な関係とは程遠く、そこで生まれる欲望は二人が治める国にとって健全なものとは言いがたい。しかし暴君王と混沌を愛する王妃は、まるで狂人が死を愛でるように離れがたく、深く愛し合っているのだった。ロキの悪戯はサノスの喜びであり、その最大の勝利は、冷酷な暴君を王妃の足元にひれ伏させたことだった。二人は宇宙の核を揺るがす無敵の支配者だった。

 

＊＊＊END＊＊＊


End file.
